Babysitting Astoria Greengrass
by Jlynn626
Summary: A year after the final battle, Hogwarts resumes. Among the returning are Draco, Blaise, and Theo. Theo's new girlfriend Daphne, who is not returning, asks him to keep an eye out for her sister to make sure she doesn't get in any trouble. Theo enlists the help of his friends for this task. However, Draco Malfoy has no intention of spending the year babysitting Astoria Greengrass.
1. And Back Again

Chapter 1: And Back Again

 **A.N: I always thought there was a serious lack of Draco/Astoria stories. So here we are! Enjoy!**

* * *

Astoria Greengrass sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express quietly staring aimlessly out the window. She was headed back for what was technically her 6th year at Hogwarts. However, the war messed a lot of things up. The previous year, students didn't exactly get the best education, if any at all. And others such as the world renowned Golden Trio didn't get any schooling at all in that limbo year. Headmistress McGonagall offered last years' 7th year students a chance to finish their education and take their N.E.W.T.S. That meant there would be a small group of 8th year Hogwarts students. Astoria's older sister Daphne decided against going back to Hogwarts, she had found a job she really enjoyed, working for the Daily Prophet as an editor.

"Tori, did you hear me?" Astoria looked over to see her friend, Emilia waving in her face.

"Hmm? Sorry, what was that?"

Emilia looked slightly annoyed, "You did it again Tori. You should really start paying better attention. You can't keep zoning out whenever you want to."

"I know, I know." Astoria shrugged. She had been known to sort of "check out" from time to time. She found herself thinking a lot. She thought a lot more than her fellow Slytherins or so she assumed. The war was confusing for Astoria. Last year, Astoria became sort of acquaintances with Ginny Weasley. The girl was nice, friendly. Certainly not the typical picture Slytherins painted Gryffindors to be. They would talk on occasion. These talks led Astoria to question the ideals her parents had ingrained in her and her sister since they were born. The idea that muggleborns and blood traitors were inferior to purebloods. Astoria began to question it. She didn't dare tell anyone. All of her friends were Slytherins and they'd probably explode if they found out. Or at least they would have last year. With the war now over, Astoria wanted to make a decision for herself to be more vocal about her thoughts on the matter. She planned to see Ginny more and maybe befriend other students from other houses. She always hated how isolated Slytherin seemed to be from the rest of the school. This year, she made a promise to herself to change things.

"As I was saying, I heard the sex pack is coming back!" Amelia exclaimed, practically jumping in her seat. Astoria rolled her eyes. The "sex pack" as Amellia so delicately put it, referred to the Slytherin trio of Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Draco Malfoy.

"Really? You're gonna call them that too?" Astoria asked.

"C'mon Tori, don't tell me your mouth hasn't watered at least once around those guys." her other friend Mia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, my mouth doesn't tend to water around people. You two should probably see a healer." Astoria remarked.

"Say whatever you want, but you can't deny those are some fine looking men." Amelia stated.

Astoria just rolled her eyes again at her friends and turned back to the window. This year was going to be so different. She just hoped it might be a good different.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in a compartment with his friends Theo and Blaise on the Hogwarts Express. Why he decided to go back to Hogwarts, he had no idea. His father was in Azkaban, his mother away on business trying to keep the Malfoy fortune in tact. So really, he had nothing else to do. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he wanted a fresh start. The war and Voldemort really fucked with his head. He didn't really know where he stood in the world. No, he wasn't a Death Eater, but for the love of Salazar he wasn't some Gryffindor hero. No bloody way. They still hated him, he still hated them. That much hadn't changed. But he needed this. He needed one more year at Hogwarts to collect his thoughts and make a plan. He would also never admit this, but he missed his friends. They kept him grounded. They let him have a chance to mess around and be as close to normal as he'd ever be.

"Got some news for you girls." Theo exclaimed, breaking the comfortable silence.

Blaise and Draco sent him glares, but motioned for him to continue.

"I got myself a girl over the summer." he announced with a big goofy grin.

"Theo, you're mum doesn't count." Blaise joked, patting Theo on the shoulder. Draco smirked at the two.

"Ha. Ha. No, you guys remember Daphne Greengrass?" Theo asked, a sort of triumphant gleam in his eye.

"Tall blonde? Big mouth?" Blaise asked.

"That's the one! Anyway, things started getting real serious. Shame she isn't coming back to Hogwarts, but she got a real job. Something at the Daily Prophet I think." Theo explained with a smile on his face.

Draco listened, amused. He remembered Daphne. He vaguely remembered finding her a tad abrasive and annoying. But overall she certainly wasn't as bad as Pansy that's for sure.

"So, by serious… how many shags?" Draco asked.

"Endless amounts." Theo smirked. Draco nodded in approval.

"So, you guys are still together then?" Blaise asked.

Theo nodded, "Yeah, I was serious though about it being serious. I really like her. She did ask a favor of me though for this year."

"What's that?" Draco questioned, fidgeting with the window.

"She asked me to keep an eye on her sister. Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble and what not. I guess she started acting a bit more rebellious over the summer. She said Astoria's a 6th year I think."

Draco just barely remembered the youngest Greengrass. he wasn't sure he'd ever had an actual conversation with her. If anything, he remembers her as very quiet, very reserved.

"So you gotta like babysit her?" Blaise asked.

"No, just keep the boys away from her or something. I don't know. Daphne's just worried about her I guess. Can you guys help me just keep an eye on her?" Theo asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Maybe… if I can shag her," Blaise responded. Which resulted in a punch to the shoulder from Theo. "Just kidding, sure man whatever."

Draco scoffed, no way was he spending his last year at Hogwarts babysitting Theo's girlfriend's little sister.

* * *

 **A.N: Hope you liked the start. I'm going to try to get a couple chapters up pretty quick and then move to weekly updates. Reviews always appreciated! Thank you!**


	2. Slytherin Pride

Chapter 2: Slytherin Pride

 **A.N: Hey guys, so I know the last chapter was rather short, however they are going to be much longer as the story goes on as I get into the groove of things. So thank you so much for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

The Hogwarts Express came to a stop. All the students routinely filed off the train. The first years left to go with Hagrid. The rest of them went on to the carriages. Sadly, a large majority of the students could now see the Thestrals pulling them as a result of the heavy losses after the war. Astoria climbed into a carriage with her friends Amelia and Mia. All three of them were well aware of the animals in front of them.

Each had their own experience during the war. Because they were all from pure-blood families, Astoria knew she never had it as bad as others, but life for them was still rough. Everyone had to always be in line and at the beck and call of Voldemort. Since Astoria was only a teenager, it was extremely intimidating and daunting. There had been many Death Eaters who visited the Greengrass Estate. Astoria usually kept to her room during these times. Her and her friends never talked about life during the war. For them it was just this unspoken rule to keep it all hush hush. They grew up not allowed to voice their opinions, eventually, it stuck with them. Slytherins were known for wit, but when it came to the nitty gritty serious stuff, they just didn't talk about it.

That was something Astoria hated about Slytherin. Yes, she was proud of her house and she didn't wish she was in another. She just wished Slytherins weren't as reserved and goddamn secretive all the time. Yes, they had a fair share of attractive men in their house, but Astoria concluded that sure the boys had looks and charms, but the majority were truly a bunch of assholes. Take for example, the "sex pack" as Amelia pointed out. Three very easy on the eyes young men, with asshole personalities. They gave her house, the house she was truly very proud to be in, a bad name.

Astoria continued with a light hearted conversation with her friends in the carriage. They were all just happy to be back at a semi-normal Hogwarts. Slowly, but surely, Astoria could already tell they were on their way back to normal. The three exited the carriage and made their way inside to the Great Hall.

Walking inside, Astoria smiled to herself. The festivity was back. The Great Hall looked like it's usually, glorious self. Last year, it felt so gloomy. So dark and dreary. But now, all the decorations were hung, candles lit, and the enchanted ceiling was gorgeously sprayed with stars. Astoria moved to sit next to her friends. A few moments later, someone took a seat next to her at the table. She didn't really pay much attention, but when he started talking to her, she turned in surprise.

"Hey, Astoria right? Remember me? Theo?"

Astoria looked at him confused for a second. Then remembered, oh right, this was Theodore Nott, the guy dating her sister. She hadn't seen much of her sister over the summer, due to her constant company with Nott. The guy might have been over one or two times. She never really took much notice to him. Honestly, she assumed he was one of the guys Daphne was going to date for a couple months and then drop like it was no big deal. They must still be together, surprisingly.

"Uh, yeah. You're dating Daphne, right?"

He smiled, "Yep! Figured since you're her sister and all, I should start talking to you more. Get to know ya, since me and Daph' might be together for a while." He nudged her shoulder a bit.

Astoria seriously doubted they'd be together for too long. But he seemed nice enough so she just smiled and nodded. Poor guy didn't know what he was up for. Daphne sure was a handful.

"Well ok then Nott."

"Call me Theo."

"Uh, ok." Astoria still wasn't sure why he was talking to her, but he seemed harmless enough.

Just then two more bodies sat down, one across from Astoria and one across from Theo. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Oh great, she thought. See Theo might not have been too bad on his own, but when surrounded by the rest of his gang, it was a bit much.

"Greengrass right?" Blaise asked.

Astoria just nodded and turned back to her friends, she really wasn't interested in conversing with those three. However, Theo seemed to think otherwise.

"So Astoria, you excited to go back to classes?"

Reluctantly Astoria turned back to face Theo. This was just weird. She didn't know what Theo wanted but he had never, ever tried to have a normal conversation with her. They weren't friends, they weren't even acquaintances. They were two years apart. Whatever the reason for his sudden friendly demeanor, Astoria didn't want to get involved.

"Listen Nott, we don't have to do this. Just because you're dating my sister does not mean you have to talk to me. If fact I'm sure you'd much prefer discussing who you'd all most like to shag from Ravenclaw, am I right? Now, you go back to your business and I'll go back to mine. Ok?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned back to her friends who both had shocked, confused, and totally entranced expressions on their faces.

* * *

Draco had to admit, the girl was feisty. He smirked as Theo stared at the back of her head, dumbfounded. Draco had only been paying slight attention to the interaction, looking up occasionally from his dinner. But that outburst from the younger Greengrass certainly kept his attention. Blaise chuckled quietly at his friend. Theo was still sitting there a tad confused before he turned back to his food. He shot both Draco and Blaise glares with a look that said "shut up".

The six mostly ate in silence for the next couple minutes until schedules started flying around the room and landed in front of their respective students. Draco picked up his as it landed on his plate. Looking at it, he groaned when he saw they once again had double Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. Everything else seemed standard to him. That is until he hear Greengrass naming off her schedule to one of her friends. She had a couple of the same classes as him. How was that possible? She was a sixth year, right? Draco looked at his friends to see if they had caught it. It appeared neither had, or they didn't react to it. Draco focused his attention on the girls to, trying to listen discretely for some answer.

"Tori, why aren't you in some of our classes?" Draco finally heard one of the other girls ask.

"I talked to Slughorn and asked if I could switch into more advanced classes. I'm hoping to have a chance to graduate this year." Greengrass explained.

Draco had no idea the girl was smart. Hell, even Granger never tried to skip a year. Could people really do that? Take classes for a year ahead?

"Slughorn is letting you do that?" the other friend asked, as if thinking the same as Draco.

"He made me take a few test out exams, and I passed most of them, so I'm taking those classes, just D.A.D.A, Potions, and Transfiguration for seventh years." Greengrass said casually. Casually as if it was completely normal for a student to do that.

Draco wondered where that intelligent skill came from, her sister certainly didn't have it. Draco looked over to his friends and he could tell by now they were listening to the conversation too. He raised an eyebrow at Theo, but Theo just shrugged, not knowing anything about it either. Well, Draco thought, this certainly makes Theo's job a little easier considering he'll have class with the girl. He still didn't know why Daphne was so worried about her sister. Maybe it was because Draco didn't have siblings. He didn't know what kind of a relationship that was like. But he figured, after a giant war, people are bound to be protective.

The rest of dinner was mostly uneventful. The first years were sorted and everyone else spent the time catching up with their friends. Draco had to excuse himself early due to a prefect meeting. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Greengrass stood up too. Of course she was a fucking prefect too. He entered the room off the the Great Hall and stood toward the back. Most of the prefects had already entered. He recognized a fair few faces. He saw Granger standing with McGonagall. She had the Head Girl badge on her robes and stood with pride. Draco scoffed to himself, of course the know it all bookworm was Head Girl. He averted his eyes to see who the Head Boy was. They landed on Michael Corner. Draco didn't really know him that well, but he figured he hated him.

Draco turned his head and saw Astoria walk in. It was a small room, so she filled the vacant spot by him. He was leaning against the back wall. She moved to do the same. Neither said a word to each other. Just then, Granger started talking.

"Ok you guys. This year, everyone's a bit more shook up as a result of the war, so we want to make sure we're doing our best to support house unity..."

Draco muttered under his breath, "Yeah right."

Draco saw Astoria look up at him and raise an eyebrow.

"What, like they're gonna get everyone to hold hands and dance around the grounds? Bunch of bullshit if you ask me." Draco replied to her unspoken question. She surprised him by laughing a little.

"You know Malfoy, just because you'd never even try to have a civil conversation with anyone other than a Slytherin doesn't mean everyone feels that way."

It was Draco's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I wasn't under the impression _any_ Slytherins wanted to converse with anyone else."

"There lies the problem. Everyone is so stuck up on their high horse they fail to recognize what caused the war in the first place: hostility." She answered, not looking at him, but rather eyes focused on the front of the room.

"You sound like a bloody Gryffindor." He said, turning his head away from her.

"What? Gryffindors own the trait of being civil? Gryffindors are the only ones who can make friendships outside of their own house? Because I assure you it is that kind of fucked up thinking that gives Slytherins a bad name." She was looking at him now, a sneer on her face.

Draco kicked off the wall and towered over her, "Listen Greengrass, I don't know about you. But I am not about to become buddy buddy with those fucking Gryffindors. Don't you have any pride in your own damn house? The stuff coming out of your mouth just now. Not Slytherin at all."

Astoria looked up at him, not intimidated, "You listen here Draco Malfoy," she too kicked off the wall, standing really close to him now, "don't you _ever_ question my loyalty to my house. I love Slytherin, I have all the pride in the world in my house. That's why I want to break away from that fucked up bullshit ingrained in everyone's head. Slytherin isn't just the house of the bad guys. I figured you of all people wouldn't want to be classified as such. People forget that not every one of us is some mental villain about to fall off the deep end. I plan to prove them wrong. So I don't give a fuck what pretentious crap you claim to believe Slytherin is, I think it's more than that. So back off, I'm trying to be respectful and listen to the _Gryffindor_ Head Girl." There faces had grown incredibly close as she angrily whispered to him, by the end though, she shoved him to the side and moved toward the front of the room and stood with her arms crossed.

Draco stood shocked for a moment. No one had ever talked to him like that before. Especially not a fellow Slytherin. The girl was definitely fucking something. He decided he'd talk to Theo later and wish him good luck. That girl was freaking insane. Yet at the same time, Draco couldn't help but notice how close they got. She was definitely fucking gorgeous. She looked nothing like her sister. She was shorter, dark wavy hair, with gorgeous blue eyes. The contrast was truly stunning. The way her eyes lit up when she was angry was almost mesmerizing. Of course, he would never _ever_ tell his friends that. She was still fucking insane.

* * *

 **A.N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope to have the next one up real soon! As always, reviews are very appreciated!**


	3. A Night in the Slytherin Common Room

Chapter 3: A Night in the Slytherin Common Room

 **A.N: Thanks for reading! Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Draco slipped out of the prefect meeting early. He made his way to the Slytherin common room. There was no way he was gonna stay until the end and have to walk back with Greengrass. He'd rather not have another heated debate with the girl. Entering the dungeons, he sighed and ran a hand down his face. He wanted things to be normal this year, he wanted to remain as low-key as he could. With the exception of making fun of those bloody Gryffindors. He hadn't heard yet if Potter and the Weasel were coming back for the year or not. He truly didn't care that much, but they were fun people to target. Picking fights with them never got old. Fights with them were a lot different than the one he just had with Greengrass.

Something about her made him fire up. He assumed it was anger, what else could it be? The way she just seemed completely unbothered by his retorts, unheard of. No one ever got into a row with Draco Malfoy and kept their cool. He always won. People didn't walk away from him, he walked away from them. Draco made a decision to avoid her as much as possible this year. However, with Theo's stupid promise to keep an eye out for her, whatever that meant, it might be a little harder. But from what he could tell so far, the girl could take care of herself. Maybe a little too much. That might be what Daphne was worried about. In any case, he didn't want to spend one more second thinking about Astoria bloody Greengrass.

"AYYO mate! How was the goody-two shoes meeting?" Theo asked from his spot on the couch in the common room. Draco sneered as he entered.

"Just bloody brilliant." he said sarcastically as he took a seat.

"Saw Astoria leave for the meeting, didn't know she was a prefect." Theo said, intrigued.

Draco moved to sit with his elbows on his knees, hands folded, "Look Theo. Whatever this thing is that you're doing for Daphne. Count me out. I am not spending my last year at Hogwarts, playing babysitter to Greengrass. I plan to have fun, keep my head down, and enjoy the year. So whatever reason you're doing this for, whether it's to impress Daphne or you actually give a fuck about Astoria, count me out. Because I sure as hell don't give a fuck."

Blaise smirked from his spot next to Theo, "Damn, someone struck a nerve. What happened, she punch you?"

"We got into a little argument. But it's irrelevant. That chick is insane. Good luck keeping her in check." Draco said pointedly to Theo.

"I'm not 'keeping her in check', I'm just supposed to watch out for her. Like a pseudo-big brother type of thing." Theo explained.

"Why?" Draco had no idea why Theo was so committed to this.

"Because I wasn't lying okay! I really like Daphne! And if you two would just get your heads outta the gutter and fucking grow up for a change, you might actually find a decent girl."

Blaise and Draco sat at a loss for words. This was not the Theo they remembered. He was always the joker, the biggest immature idiot ever. To think he actually had a real relationship with a girl was strange. But they could tell their friend didn't want to talk about it anymore so they let it go.

"Ok, well did you guys hear Potter and Weasley aren't coming back this year." Blaise said, breaking the tension.

"Really?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, apparently they got offered Auror jobs straight outta the war. Hell if I were them there's no way I'd come back to Hogwarts then."

Draco sat back, crossed his arms, and scoffed, "Of course they were just _handed_ jobs. Fucking Saint Potter gets whatever the hell he wants."

Theo stared, "Hey mate, I mean he did do a lot for the war."

"Whatever, doesn't matter. This year is not about Potter. Hey Blaise, wanna scout out some sexy Ravenclaws with me?" Draco smirked.

"You know it! Whoever finds the sexiest gets the other person to do their homework for a week."

"Deal."

Theo looked anything but impressed, "You two really should grow up."

"Yeah, okay dad." Draco glared. He was just starting to get comfortable when the common room door opened.

Draco looked and in walked Astoria with a couple other Slytherin prefects. She moved to sit with her friends who were at the other end of the room. Draco couldn't help but look at her. He started watching her every movements. She would giggle from time to time. Nothing loud, nothing annoying. Just a low puff of the chest. She'd bite her lip when she did that. She was so mesmerizing…

"Draco! For someone who doesn't want anything to do with Astoria, you certainly are staring at her rather long." Theo spoke up.

Draco quickly snapped out of it and glared at his friend, "I was not staring. I was just thinking. Drop it."

Theo seemed to get the hint, however Blaise raised an eyebrow at Draco. Draco just gave him a look like "What?'. But Blaise just smirked and shook his head.

* * *

"Tori is it just me or is Draco Malfoy staring at you?"

Astoria discreetly glanced back, she got his eye for half a second before his attention was apparently pulled elsewhere and he averted his eyes quickly.

"No, of course not." she replied to Amelia.

When Astoria walked in she saw him immediately. He was sitting with his friends. They seemed to be joking around. She wanted to make sure she stayed clear of him so she was relieved when she saw her friends sitting on the opposite side of the room. Draco Malfoy had made her blood boil and she had no intention of getting into anything with him right now. Yes, she'll admit, she did love seeing him get all riled up. It was ridiculous for her to deny that he was even more attractive when he was angry. But that was the extent of that. She did not want to acquaint herself with him beyond putting him in his place when his asshole qualities arose.

"No, Tori, he was like hardcore staring at you. He's a prefect. Did something happen at the meeting?" Amelia pressed.

"No Amelia, nothing happened. Drop it." Astoria said definitely. She picked up a book out of her bag and leaned back into the couch. Astoria wasn't usually this forward with her friends, but she really wanted to drop the subject of Malfoy. Just to her luck, a seventh year guy walked up to her,

"Hey Astoria. Long time no see." she looked up to see Sebastian Daley standing with his hands in his pockets, a big smile on his face.

Sebastian was a year older than Astoria. They weren't friends or anything, but from time to time he would flirt with her. They'd had a few nice conversations. They were certainly acquaintances.

She smiled up at him, "Hey Sebastian. How are you?"

"Just fine. mind if I…" he gestured to the open spot on the couch next to her.

"Uh, sure."

He sat down, rather close to her, "So how was your summer?"

Astoria hesitated, she quirked an eyebrow at her friends, not sure what to say. They merely giggled and stood up.

"You know, me and Mia really should head to bed, we have an early class tomorrow, unlike you. G'night Tori!" Amelia said quickly before her and Mia exited to their room.

Astoria sighed. Of course her friends would leave her. They've been trying to set her up with someone for years. Sebastian always seemed like the obvious choice to her friends because he was clearly interested.

"It was um, rather quiet actually." Astoria replied finally, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Same. Sort of the post war silence." Astoria raised an eyebrow at that, "You know, how no one wants to talk about it. But it's just that giant elephant in the room. On everyone's mind, but everyone is so determined to just forget."

Astoria smiled, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Listen Tori, I've been thinking... " Sebastian put his arm around the back of the couch leaning in, "you and I might.."

"AYYO, Astoria! Who's this? Good friend?" Astoria was surprised when Theodore Nott was suddenly in front of them, hounding them with questions.

"Listen Nott, if you could just…" Sebastian started, annoyed.

Theo just ignored him, "You're Doley, right? Didn't know you were friends with dear Astoria?" he took a seat across from them.

"Nott, why don't you go back to your bone-head friends?" Astoria suggested, also a little annoyed. What was his problem?

Sebastian removed his arm from the back of the couch, sat back, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Yeah Nott, don't see why this is any of your business?"

Theo gave a cold, hard glare at Sebastian, "Hey Doley, didn't I hear you shagged a Hufflepuff on the Quidditch pitch last year? Then dumped her the day after?"

"Gee, don't know who your source is but that sounds like your friend Malfoy's style, don't you think?"

"We're not talking about him, we're talking about you." Theo retorted.

"And remind me why that is again?" Sebastian stood up.

"Just wanna make sure you're not messing with the heads of more innocent girls."

"And since when did you become their knight in shining armor? Besides, aren't you dating Daphne? What, you toss her to the curb? Had enough of her?"

By now Theo was fuming. Astoria could tell he was about to punch Sebastian. Astoria pleaded, "Guys enough."

"I heard your dad's in Azkaban. Did your mum throw you out? God knows I would if I had such a huge prick like you for a son." Theo said, ignoring Astoria.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my family like that!"

Astoria could tell things were about to get violent. The whole common room was now focused on the two boys. Just then Draco stalked over and seemed to have the same idea as Astoria. For as she went to stand in front of Sebastian, he stood in front of Theo.

"Knock it off you two! Do you want to get detentions on the first day back? And the rest of you? This isn't some show, mind your own damn business!" Draco yelled, when everyone didn't seem to move, Draco barked, "Shouldn't you all be going to bed? Now."

Everyone quickly made their way to their rooms. They all knew not to mess with Draco when he was angry. Theo and Sebastian seemed to calm down for a second, but then they both walked off angrily to their separate dormitories. It was now just Astoria and Draco left. She was looking at him, a tad intrigued at his outburst. She was grateful though that he was able to stop the argument.

Quietly she whispered, "Thanks." Astoria wasn't even sure he heard.

"Next time, keep your boyfriend under control." He said stiffly as he moved to walk away.

"Why don't you keep your friend under control! Tell him to stay out of my business!"

Draco turned around, an amused smirk on his face, "What? Don't like your new brother in law?"

Astoria scoffed, "Ha, yeah right. If Daphne hasn't dumped him yet, she will soon. She's not the type to hold onto anyone."

Draco chucked, "Good luck telling him that."

Astoria raised an eyebrow, "Why is he so intent on talking to me?"

"To hell if I know." Draco replied, not wanting to get into anything. He made to move again, but she grabbed his wrist.

"Yes you do! What is it?"

Draco sighed, shoving her hand away, "Your sister seems to be under the impression that you need to be looked after."

"You're kidding? Ugh, that bitch. I do not need someone breathing down my back all year. Tell Nott to fuck off."

"I'm assuming she's worried about you getting involved with guys like Doley."

Astoria crossed her arms, "And what exactly is the problem with Sebastian?"

Draco stepped toward her, "Oh come on? Him? He's a sack of rocks. And the girls tell me he's a terrible lay."

She stepped toward him, "Looking to shag him Malfoy?"

He too stepped forward again, their faces inches apart, "Hardly. I just mean there are much better men out there."

"Is Draco Malfoy giving me dating advice?"

"I don't give a fuck who you date. But I can assure you, a man should have more of an effect on you than that stupid Doley."

"And who would that be? You think you're better Malfoy?"

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "They don't call me the Slytherin Sex God for nothing,"

Draco lingered, and Astoria's breath hitched, "I hardly doubt you're everything those bimbos make you out to be."

Draco chucked against her ear, "Guess you have to experience it to know for sure, isn't that right Greengrass?" He then pulled away and winked at her as he backed away. He then turned to head back to his room.

Astoria stood there, trying to collect herself. Did he just offer to… No there was no way. This was Draco fucking Malfoy. Whatever it was that happened between them today, by tomorrow everything would go back to normal. Or at least that's what Astoria kept telling to herself as she walked to her room. Tomorrow, her and Draco would continue their separate lives. Hopefully, no more interactions. But by god, he had an effect on her. She just had to make sure she never gave him another opportunity to mess with her head. And Nott, she just hoped Nott minded his own fucking business.

* * *

 **A.N: Hope to have the next chapter up soon! As always reviews are appreciated! Thank you!**


	4. Potions for Seventh Years

Chapter 4: Potions for Seventh Years

 **A.N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I love hearing feedback and comments! Keep it up:) I am going to try really hard to get chapters up as soon as possible.**

* * *

Draco had no idea what came over him. What was he doing? He wanted to stay away from her. And that… that was not staying away. He was currently laying in bed, on top of the blankets. The urge to sleep, not present. He just kept playing back what happened with Astoria. There was something about her that made him want to be as close to her as possible. He had assumed at first that it was some superiority complex. That he just wanted to rile her up. But what he just did, it was...flirty. Some of his best. What the hell was he doing?

And that Doley bloke. He really made him angry. Though he wasn't sure why. Actually Doley and him usually got along. They would nod to each other on occasion. They were civil. But when he saw Doley talking to Astoria something snapped. He didn't like it. When it caught Theo's eye. Draco was silently glad he interrupted the two. He was actually getting a kick out of listening to them argue. But when he saw it was getting violent he figured it was best not to have that kind of drama on their first day back. Draco smirked to himself, Theo should really back off a bit. He was clearly not in good graces with Astoria. But the way Theo just ran up there, wow… he must really like Daphne. Why? Draco had no idea. But he was actually kinda envious of his friend. It sounded like he had something legit. Sure, Draco had fun going from girl to girl. But this was their last year at Hogwarts. The war was over. It was time to grow up. Honestly though, Draco didn't want to. It was easier to go from girl to girl. It was easier to make fun of Gryffindors and get under their skin. Draco's thoughts soon drifted as he slowly felt his eyelids becoming heavy. He figured he should at least try to get some sleep, he had classes tomorrow. He just really hoped that whatever was going on in his head with Greengrass, it went away once school started.

* * *

The morning of September 2nd was bright and beautiful. Astoria felt the sun on her face as she sat up. Looking around she found that she was the only one in her dormitory. That made sense considering the other girls were all in the Potions for sixth years in the morning, while she had Potions with the seventh years later.

Stretching, she got out of bed and got dressed. She found she liked having the dormitory to herself in the morning. She could get ready without all of the girl gossip and chatter. Honestly though, she was kind of worried about having class with the seventh years. She didn't know a whole lot of them. Hogwarts students tended to stick with the other students of their year. She felt a little better and nervous at the fact that she'd have Potions with Ginny. She had become a friend to her. However, she wasn't in her year, and she wasn't in her house. Astoria wanted to be more vocal about how she felt about getting along with people from other houses. So she decided, she'd make the first step by sitting next to Ginny in class. She'd talk to her and show she wasn't afraid to admit she was friends with a Gryffindor. Especially a Gryffindor dating Saint Potter, as the Slytherins called him.

She was also nervous because she knew one Draco Malfoy would be in that class as well. She hoped to ignore him altogether, but that might be a little hard if Nott decides to try to talk to her again. She hoped if she sat by Ginny, they wouldn't want anything to do with her, which would be great. Astoria made a mental note to also write to her dear sister and yell at her for giving Nott the job of watching over her.

Looking at the clock, Astoria realized she'd missed breakfast from sleeping in. Damn, maybe she would have to get up with her friends from now on. Whatever the case, she grabbed her bag and ran into the common room. There were a couple of stragglers sitting around. Astoria made her way into the dungeons hallway and walked to Slughorn's classroom. She made it there with two minutes to spare. She had a couple books held to her chest. Walking in, she scanned the room for Ginny. She saw Ginny at a table with three others already there. Dammit. Ginny did however give her a smile when she saw her, and she returned it. Everyone else was giving her a questioning look as if to say, _why are you here?_

"Ah class. as you can see we have sixth year Astoria Greengrass here with us. Ms. Greengrass tested out of a few classes and so she was placed in some seventh year courses." Slughorn explained, "Ms. Greengrass, it appears we have one open seat at Mr. Nott, Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Malfoy's table. Why don't you take a seat."

Astoria inwardly groaned. Of fucking course. Their table was the _only_ table with an open seat. She scanned their faces and saw Nott's face was grinning ear to ear, Blaise looked amused, and Draco kept his head down, not making eye contact with her.

Whatever, she thought, she was happy he was ignoring her. Made it easier for her to ignore him. Sitting down in the empty stool, unfortunately next to Malfoy, she placed her books on the table.

"Why weren't you at breakfast Astoria?" Theo asked as she sat.

"None of your business Nott." she just stared down at her potions textbook. She pulled out a quill and parchment, absentmindedly taking notes on what Slughorn was saying.

"It was just a question Astoria, no reason to be rude." Theo answered.

Astoria scoffed then replied sarcastically, "I am so sorry if I hurt your feelings Nott, now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to take notes."

Blaise laughed, "You know we never had to take notes when Snape was Potions professor. He just passed all the Slytherins automatically."

"And that helped us learn how…?" Astoria questioned.

"Never said we learned anything. Just saying it was bloody nice." Blaise smirked, "Except Snape did have his favorites, like Draco over here," Blaise nudged him, "You were top dog, am I right? Lucky bastard."

Draco just nodded at Blaise and continued to pretend to listen to Slughorn. Astoria took notice of how hard he was trying to ignore her. Theo and Blaise seemed to notice something was off too.

"Mate, what's wrong with you?" Theo asked.

Draco just shook him off, "Nothing, now shut up."

Theo muttered, "Doesn't sound like nothing."

Astoria saw Blaise just raise his eyebrow at Draco. If she wasn't mistaken, he gave Draco what looked like a knowing glance. Draco just shrugged him off too.

"Now, students, at your table split and pair up and follow the instructions on page 4. With your partner, follow the instructions and brew the listed potion. You have until the end of class, go!"

Quickly Blaise turned to Theo, "Alright Theo, I'll grab the ingredients."

Draco finally spoke up, "Whoa, who made you two partners?"

Blaise gave him an _I don't know what you're talking about_ look, "What? We're sitting next to each other. I just figured that'd be easier." He winked then got up to grab the ingredients. Astoria sat, confused as to what was going on. Blaise seemed to want her and Draco to partner up. Something she was less than thrilled about.

* * *

Draco quickly got up and followed Blaise to grab the ingredients. Blaise was calmly humming as he read of the sheet and grabbed the right items. Draco went to stand next to him and began whispering, not looking at Blaise as he too grabbed the ingredients.

"What the bloody hell was that about?"

Blaise didn't look up either, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I grabbed the most convenient partner who was sitting next to me."

Draco glared at his best friend, "I was sitting next to you too."

"Ah yes, but see, you also happened to be sitting next to a very pretty young Greengrass."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, nothing. I can just tell you've taken an… interest in her." Blaise still hadn't looked at him.

Draco grabbed his arm and made him look at him, "Blaise… Whatever the fuck you're imagining about me and Greengrass, knock it off."

Blaise gave him a pointed look, "Are you seriously denying that she has some sort of effect on you? I see how you look at her, or rather how hard you're trying _not_ to look at her."

"There is nothing. Nothing. Going on between me and Greengrass. She's annoying, insane, bloody…"

"Gorgeous? Smart? Feisty? Sexy?" Blaise suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

Draco smacked his arm, "No. Blaise you're being bloody ridiculous..."

Blaise turned to him, a serious look now on his face, "Listen Draco. I know you. You're my best friend, and let me tell you, I've never seen you look at a girl like that. And I saw you yesterday when Doley started talking to her. I could tell you weren't happy. Deny it all you want, but we've only been back for a day and you're already obsessed with her. So you're the one who needs to knock it off." Blaise then walked back to their table, ingredients in hand.

Draco glared at the back of Blaise's head. Fucking idiot had no idea what he was talking about. Draco only had two conversations with Greengrass, neither of which Blaise was present for. He knew nothing.

Angrily, Draco grabbed the rest of the ingredients and walked back to the table. Astoria was looking over the textbook and instructions. Without saying a word, Draco dropped the items on the table and took his seat next to her. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Astoria grabbed the first few ingredients and starting cutting them and putting them into the cauldron. After a couple minutes she turned to him, angrily.

"You know you could help, Malfoy." she said, annoyed.

Draco just sneered at her, "Looks like you've got it under control, Ms. skip a year."

"Malfoy, I am about as happy about being your partner as you are. So can we please just get this over with? If you help me, we can do it faster."

Draco sighed, "Fine."

About ten minutes went by of the two of them working silently together. Draco had no intention of speaking to her. This was one of the first times that he really wanted to avoid an argument. He reached for the gillyweed, apparently at the same time she did. Their hands touched, his over hers. Their eyes met, bewildered. Then immediately like they just caught fire, they snatched their hands back.

Draco inwardly groaned, _fucking Greengrass_. What the hell was wrong with him. It was just their fucking hands. He felt like he was in some stupid muggle romance movie! Wait.. romance? Where did that come from? _Pull yourself together Draco_! Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her hesitantly reach for the gillyweed again and put it in the cauldron. She tucked her hair behind her ear. He'd seen her do it a couple times now and he mentally smacked himself when he thought it was cute. Shaking the thought, he went to grab the last vial to pour into the potion. Once again, she reached for it at the same time. This time he wasn't letting go, he clearly grabbed it first.

"Malfoy, let go. Just let me do it." she said, both their hands holding a part of the vial.

"I thought you wanted me to help? This is me helping." Draco replied.

"Malfoy, I got it."

"So do I."

"Let go."

"You let go."

"Malfoy…"

"Greengrass…"

By now, their faces were inches away. Draco felt a sudden reminder of last night. Now, just like last night, he found himself staring at her lips. He didn't know why, but he felt the urge to just lean in a bit more and find out what they felt like. Wait.. what? No Draco! Stop! But no matter what he was screaming inside his head he couldn't get his face to move. He just stared determined at her. She stared back, unwavering. Suddenly, he noticed her expression change. Her face softened. He wanted desperately to know what she was thinking.

"Malfoy, I…"

"Yo, what are you two doing over there?" Theo interrupted from the other side of the table.

"Fuck off Nott." both Astoria and Draco shouted.

Draco was a little upset when she pulled away and removed her hand from the vial. Mentally he was throwing daggers at Theo. He didn't know what Astoria was going to say. He looked over at her, curious. She was just looking at her textbook, jotting a few more notes down and then closed it. She looked up at him, her annoyed expression back.

"Well are you going to add the last ingredient?"

Draco shook his head, clearing his head, then nodded. He dropped the last vial just as Slughorn announced the end of class. He had never seen anyone pack up as fast as Astoria. She threw her bag over her shoulder and fled the classroom. Draco ran his hand down his face and sighed. He put his elbows on the table and buried his head in his hands. What was wrong with him. Damn it, he had wanted to kiss her. Where did that come from? Turning his head, he caught Blaise's eye.

Blaise merely smirked, patted Draco on the back as he got up and passed. He whispered, "Just kiss the damn girl, Draco."

Slowly, Draco grabbed his stuff. Walking out he rubbed the back of his neck and decided to hell with it. Greengrass was gonna be the death of him. But fuck it, he wanted to kiss her and goddammit he was gonna do it. All previous decisions to stay clear of her and lay low, thrown out the window. He wanted Astoria Greengrass, and he was gonna get her.

* * *

 **A.N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review:) Thanks you guys!**


	5. Good Company

Chapter 5: Good Company

 **A.N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Finally get some beloved Gryffindors in this chapter. I love writing for Ginny! And also, just a heads up, Fred's not dead. I just couldn't. So yeah.**

* * *

Astoria had gotten about halfway down the dungeon hallway when she heard someone yelling her name. Hesitantly she turned to see fiery red hair running through the crowd. Astoria smiled as she saw Ginny Weasley finally stop in front of her, out of breath.

"Damn, why did you leave so quick? I wanted to say hi." Ginny said as she hugged her.

Astoria returned the hug, "Oh, nothing. It's good to see you Gin'."

Ginny gave her a look as if to say, _I don't believe you_. But she didn't press it anymore. Just then Hermione Granger walked up to Ginny.

"Hey, are you coming to the library with me? You said you would." Hermione asked.

"Oh, right." Ginny then smiled at Astoria, "Wanna come with us? I'd love to catch up."

Astoria thought for a moment. She truly didn't have another class for a while. She had nothing else to do. She was a tad hungry, having skipped breakfast, but she did want to catch up with Ginny. So finally she replied with a yes and let Ginny happily drag her to the library. They walked arm in arm behind Hermione. Ginny was telling her stories of her twin brothers over the summer. She filled her in on their growing joke shop and all the pranks they'd played over the summer. It really started to cheer Astoria up as she laughed at her friend's stories. Ginny told one particularly funny story about a prank the twins played on Hermione. Hermione turned around to glare at that, but then cracked a smile.

Astoria knew that if there was one person who wanted to go to the library on the first day of classes, it was Hermione Granger. She wondered why Hermione had even come back at all. From what she'd heard, Harry and Ron weren't coming back. After going through what those three had, Astoria had no idea why anyone would want to return for a year of homework and classes. But that was Hermione Granger for you she guessed. One thing Astoria did appreciate about the girl was that she didn't even question Ginny when she invited a Slytherin to join them. Maybe it was just the Slytherins that felt that house superiority.

The three of them grabbed a table near the middle of the library. Hermione quickly headed off to search through the various books, leaving Ginny and Astoria alone. Ginny slammed her bag on the table and turned to Astoria expectantly, her elbow on the table and head in her palm.

"So, tell me everything. What's up? How was your summer? Any cute guys catch your eye? Why are you in my potions class?"

Astoria just laughed at the redhead, "Whoa, Ginny slow down."

"Sorry. I just… how are you?" G **i** nny have her a serious look.

Astoria sighed, "I'm fine. Really. It's just… my parents… well my dad's in Azkaban, my mum… she's, well honestly I don't know what goes on in her head. She hardly speaks anymore. My summer was honestly very lonely. I saw my friends a few times. I barely saw Daphne because she was always off with Nott. It gave me a lot of time to think."

Ginny gave her a sad smile, "Well what did you think about?"

"Everything. The war. My side in it. What I wanted to do now."

"And what do you want to do now?"

"I love Slytherin. I really do. I just feel like it's so unappreciated because all anyone ever thinks of us is that we're a bunch of evil assholes… which is true for some, but not all of us! I want to get along with the other houses, I want to forget all that old brainwashed bullshit our parents kept telling us. But I feel like I'm the only one who feels that way…" Astoria admitted. She'd never said any of that out loud. But it felt good to get out there. Astoria looked at Ginny, curious as to what she'd have to say.

Ginny sat up straight and looked Astoria in the eye, "Astoria. I know it's hard. You were raised to think I certain way, and I am so proud of you for being where you are right now. As for the lonely thing, if you're serious about wanting to befriend other houses, you'll never have to worry about that again." Astoria nodded along with her as Ginny continued to speak, "And I think it's great you have pride in Slytherin. There is nothing wrong with loving your house, you should. So I think it's amazing that you can identify the problems in Slytherin so that you can show other people how great it really is. You know, I've never told anyone this, but the sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin."

Astoria's eyes went wide, "Really?"

"Yep, it considered it for a second, but then chose Gryffindor."

"Well, Slytherin would have been lucky to have you."

"Thank you Astoria. And finally, for your last concern. I don't think you're the only Slytherin who thinks that." Ginny smiled.

Astoria scoffed, "Oh please. Of course I am."

"Astoria, you're not the first Slytherin I've had a pleasant conversation with."

"Oh really? And who, pray tell, have you been talking to?" Astoria asked, unconvinced.

"If you must know, I've had one or two pleasant encounters with Blaise Zabini."

"Zabini? You're joking?"

Ginny shook her head, "Nope. Totally serious. There's a lot more to him than people expect."

Astoria thought to herself. From her experience, she actually came to the conclusion that maybe Ginny was right. He was actually pretty decent. He seemed to value his friends highly and she'd never seen him really pick fights with anyone. That was all Malfoy. Dammit, there he was again. In her thoughts, once again. She debated telling Ginny about her interactions with Malfoy, but she didn't even know what to say. How could she describe their interactions. In reality, Astoria wasn't sure if she wanted to kill the man or kiss him. It was all too confusing. Ginny seemed to notice her internal struggle.

"Is there anything else bothering you?"

Astoria decided not to get into it with Ginny right now, she didn't really feel like talking about it, "Nah, just thinking."

Ginny didn't seem to believe her, but let it go. That was one of the great things about Ginny, she didn't push you if she could tell you weren't ready to talk about something. She wanted people to open up, but she still understood sometimes, things are better left unsaid.

"Anyway, do you wanna tell me why you are in the seventh year Potions class?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Astoria started to explain everything to her; talking to Slughorn and taking the test out exams. However, just then someone else walked up the their table. He cleared his throat.

"Hey."

Astoria looked up and saw Sebastian standing at the table, "Oh, hi Sebastian."

"Saw you in our Potions class, I overheard you talking to Weasley about it and I just wanted to let you know that I will happily kick out someone from my table if you wanna sit with me next time." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you Sebastian, I'll keep that in mind." She smiled up at him.

"Listen though, there was something else I wanted to ask you. This weekend is Hogsmeade, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? Maybe. I mean you don't have to… I just…"

"I'd love to Sebastian." She interrupted.

"Really? Awesome. I'll uh, see you around." He smiled at her.

"Okay." She replied with a smile and then waved as he walked away.

Astoria turned and saw Ginny's face which made her want to laugh out loud. Ginny looked totally blind-sided, then confused, then angry.

"You did _not_ tell me about that attractive young man! What's going on? Are you two together? What's this about? Spill?"

"Calm down! We're just friends."

"Friends my ass! He likes you! A lot!"

"Okay, even if he does, I don't know how I feel about it yet so I'm just taking things as they go." Astoria replied, nonchalantly.

"Well. Let me just say. I approve." Ginny said nudging her arm.

"Right, thanks Ginny."

Just then Hermione came back to them. She looked a bit frazzled, "Ginny! I totally forgot we told Hagrid we'd go see him this afternoon. We gotta go!"

Ginny silently cursed to herself. Then she stood up, "I don't suppose you wanna come with?" She asked Astoria.

"Nah, I'm ok. I might browse the books a little more. Thanks though."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am. I'll see you later Ginny. Hermione." Astoria said, waving as they walked away.

Astoria got up and started walking around, inspecting the books. She did love to read. She'd done a lot of it over the summer, with nothing else to do. She scanned the titles and picked up a few to inspect them. One caught her eye and she picked it up, leaning against the bookshelf as she started to read it. Suddenly, however, the book was ripped from her hands.

"Hey!" She yelled, looking to see who stole her book. Her face instantly went blank and she mentally cursed as she recognized Draco Malfoy standing in front of her, skimming her book.

"Really Greengrass? Reading on the first day of classes?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Give it back Malfoy. What are you even doing here?" She asked, reaching for the book. But he pulled it back, over his head so she couldn't reach it.

"Saw you head in here with Granger and Weasley."

"Stalking me are you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Hah, you wish."

"Then why are you here?"

"You know you really are terrible at picking good company." He said, ignoring her question.

"I wasn't aware who I spent my time with was any of your concern."

"Never said it was. Just thought it a little odd you decided to hang out with two Gryffindors. _Especially_ those two."

She glared at him, "I already told you how I feel about Slytherin isolating itself. I'm not a fan."

"Yeah well I'm not a fan of Doley either, and yet I hear you're going to Hogsmeade with him?" Draco looked almost angry.

Astoria stood in disbelief, "Again. Don't know how that's any of your damn business."

Draco stepped toward her, towering over her just like yesterday. However, now he had her backed against the bookshelf, "Thought I warned you about him?"

"Maybe. And maybe I don't give a shit what you think."

Draco slammed his hand with her book on the bookshelf over her head, trapping her, "Language Greengrass. And like I said before, there are much better men out there than that idiot."

Astoria was feeling a hundred different emotions right now. She was pressed against a bookshelf with Draco bloody Malfoy towering over her. She still didn't know what she thought of him, but she certainly wasn't hating their current position. However, her face said otherwise. She gave him a deadly glare.

"Well when you find one, _please_ , do tell." She spit out, sarcastically. She moved to leave, but Draco grabbed her waist, dropping the book on the floor. He shoved her further into the bookshelf and leaned in. He hesitated at first and then quickly captured her lips.

Astoria had no idea what the hell just happened, but she was currently kissing Draco Malfoy. That was _not_ how she envisioned this conversation going. One of his hands found its way into her hair, the other still on her waist. He tilted her head back, and somehow she found herself kissing him back. Why? She had no idea. But it felt right. After a couple seconds, he pulled away. His face, still incredible close to hers, their foreheads touching. Both were breathing heavy.

"Found one." Draco whispered then abruptly pulled away. He winked, just like yesterday and walked away.

Astoria bent down to pick up her book and leaned back again against the bookshelf, watching him walk away. Her mind was swirling. She closed her eyes, trying to collect herself. Quietly she whispered:

"Dammit."

* * *

 ** **A.N: Hope you liked it. Worried it was a little too dialogue heavy, but overall I'm pretty happy with this chapter. As always, reviews are loved! Thanks!****


	6. Not So Warming Fire

Chapter 6: Not So Warming Fire

* * *

Draco walked out of the library feeling accomplished, but also still slightly angry. He had to go to the library to get a textbook he had forgotten to buy. While picking it out, he saw Astoria sitting with Weasley. He thought that was kinda strange, he had no idea why she wanted to spend time with Gryffindors, especially the ones so bloody close to Potter. But, it wasn't her company with the she-Weasly that made his blood boil. It was when he saw that fucking Doley walk up to her. He was just hanging back, pretending to look through books while secretly listening to the conversation. He had no idea why she agreed to go to Hogsmeade with that idiot. He wanted to jump out and give Doley a piece of his mind. However, he decided against it when he remembered Weasley was sitting there, and he didn't want to make a scene in front of more people than necessary.

Watching Doley's pathetic attempts at flirting made him want to punch the bloke in the face. He could tell the idiot was putting on some stupid act, pretending to be all flustered. That was not how you get a girl. You get a girl by being sexy, confident, and bold. Or at least, those were the things that worked for him when he tried to ask out girls. A minute later Doley left. Draco was just about to say fuck it and confront Astoria in front of Weasley. However, just then Granger ran up to their table muttering something about Hagrid. Then Granger and Weasley ran off. Perfect, thought Draco, this was the perfect opportunity to get under Astoria's skin. Let her know he was much, _much_ better than fucking Doley.

When Draco went up to her, he did not plan to kiss her. But there was just something about her, he couldn't help himself. She was so adorable and sexy when she was angry. It was purse impulse. And kissing her was different. He'd kissed a lot of girls in his time at Hogwarts. But as cliche and bloody sappy as it sounded, none were quite like her. He couldn't get enough of her. The only reason he pulled away was to keep her on edge. He walked away hoping she might confront him now. Draco had a plan, he wasn't going to approach her again, he wasn't going to do a damn thing. He smirked to himself as he walked the corridors. He was gonna let her come to him.

* * *

Four days. It had been four days since Draco kissed Astoria in the library. Four days since Draco had tried anything. Astoria didn't know what she expected to happen, but she certainly didn't expect Draco to completely ignore what happened. It wasn't like he was completely ignoring her, they still had to work together in Potions. But he was silent, nonchalant, it was almost like he just didn't _care_. This made Astoria really mad. There was _no way_ he was gonna get away with the crap he pulled in the library, and now just shrug it off. Astoria had been planning to confront him about it, but she had no idea what she was going to say about it. What did she want to say about it? The kiss was amazing, but this was still Draco Malfoy we're talking about. He's arrogant, crude, just an awful human being. Astoria worried too that if whatever this was between them escalated, her chances of befriending other houses might decrease. Other houses were certainly not fans of Malfoy.

Astoria slammed her book shut in her lap. She was currently curled up on the couch in the Slytherin common room. She had tried to distract herself from her thoughts by reading, but that proved to be hopeless. Instead, she wrapped the blanket around her more, chills running down her body. She always hated that their dormitory was in the dungeons. That meant it was eternally cold. The flames in the fireplace were helping some, this was definitely her favorite spot to read. Especially at this hour. It was just about midnight, that meant there was rarely anyone in the common room. Luckily, there was no one there right now. Astoria stared at the flames, trying to make sense of this year in general. At the end of the year, she hoped to graduate early. She hoped she might take a second shot at the final exams for the classes she didn't test into the final year for. If she passed them, she could graduate with the seventh years.

Astoria was pretty sure she wanted to be a Healer. It was always just in the back of her mind. She wanted to help people, but she didn't want to work for the ministry. She could never see herself at a desk job, but she also couldn't see herself as an Auror, She'd seen enough action during the war, and she wanted no part in all of that again. Healer was always what made sense to her. Astoria's thoughts then drifted to her sister.

Daphne always loved to gossip and talk for hours with her friends. That is why Astoria was not at all surprised when Daphne announced she would be working for the Daily Prophet. Astoria's relationship with her older sister was complicated. When they were little, they were inseparable. However, when Daphne left for Hogwarts, that left two years for Astoria to be on her own. Her parents weren't exactly the warmest people, and at that age Astoria didn't have a lot of friends, so a lot of her time was spent walking around their manor, coming up with random things to occupy herself. One fond memory she had of her childhood was their house elf, Krissy. Krissy would play hide and seek with Astoria or just spend time with her when she didn't have any chores to do. Krissy died a while back, and Astoria still missed her. She was her first friend. But then Astoria left for Hogwarts and made friends there. While at Hogwarts, Daphne rarely acknowledged her sister. Daphne was the cool older one. She was more popular. But Astoria knew the Daphne that played with her and was protective of her while they were kids was still in there. Because, regardless of how much she saw Daphne, whenever Astoria needed something or felt upset, Daphne was right there at her side. Of course, as soon as Astoria felt better, Daphne would make her swear she wouldn't tell anyone Daphne helped her. Speaking of being protective, Astoria remembered she meant to write Daphne and yell at her for sticking Nott as her "bodyguard".

The last couple of days, Nott was relentless. While Draco acted as if she was no one, Nott talked to her at every opportunity. While she had to admit, he was kind of sweet, he was way too invasive. Whenever she so much as passed him in the corridor, Nott would wave frantically and yell her name. The first couple of times Astoria would just ignore him, but now she has taken to waving and sending a small smile his way. A couple of times when Astoria would come sit in the common room at night, Nott would still be up and come sit on the couch with her. He was actually very pleasant at these times and she found herself enjoying his company. He would sit, flipping through a book as well, just engaging in pleasant conversation. He dialed it back a lot, and she found he was quite funny. She would laugh at his jokes and just listen to him ramble on about whatever.

Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, Astoria began writing to her sister:

 _Dear Daphne,_

 _How is your job going? I'm assuming you're a natural because if anyone_

 _can talk smack about people, it's you. Not as many in your year returned as I would have thought, But I suppose a lot of them found jobs right away._

 _But in any case, the reason I'm writing is actually to yell at you. I would have sent a Howler, however it is midnight, and I do not want to wake my fellow house-mates. But why the hell did you make your boyfriend as he puts it, "Keep an eye on me"? I can assure you I do not need anyone watching my every move. So if you could please, call off your pet, that'd be great. Besides, it's a bit cruel of you to keep him hanging on for so long anyway. Do tell, when are you planning on moving on to the next one?_

 _Your Favorite Sister,_

 _Astoria_

Astoria smiled as looked at the letter. She assumed her sister would not be up at this time and Astoria had no intention of walking to the owlery at midnight, so she laid the letter in the front page of her book to keep safe until tomorrow. Just then Astoria gave a loud yawn, stretching her arms over her head. It was awfully late, perhaps she should go to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday, and that meant it was her trip to Hogsmeade with Sebastian. She mostly said yes to him because she wanted to be polite. Honestly, she wasn't sure she really liked him.

Astoria was however, ripped from her thoughts when someone entered the common room. Astoria wondered to herself who on earth could just be coming back at midnight. She was a little shocked and intrigued when she saw Draco walk in wearing his dress pants, white shirt and his tie hung loosely around his neck. He looked really tired. His hand was rubbing the back of his neck, he hadn't yet noticed her sitting there as he closed the door. Astoria internally debated if she should confront him now, he did appear exhausted, and she was too. So it was pure impulse, that she didn't even notice she did until she heard her own voice through her ears.

"Oi! Malfoy, had a little late night rendezvous did you?" She smirked as she instantly saw him stand up straight, all hints of fatigue gone from his demeanor.

He turned toward her, squinting his eyes, trying to find her in the dim firelight. When he finally spotted her curled up on the couch, he smirked and walked over to her.

He leaned his hands on the back of the couch, looking down at her, "What is it to you Greengrass?"

Astoria decided she was in the mood to mess with him a little. She picked up her book again and scanned the pages, pretending to read as she said, "Oh nothing, just wondering if the Slytherin Sex God was maintaining his title."

Draco seemed taken aback for a second but then laughed, "I can assure you, I am."

Astoria still didn't look up, "I don't know. There might be someone who could give you a run for your money…"

Astoria could feel Draco glaring down at her, he spoke through clenched teeth, "Oh really, and who might that be?"

Astoria finally looked up at him and flashed him a grade A Slytherin smirk, "This guy that kissed me the other day. Oh he was so sexy. Sorry to say he might replace you."

The anger in Draco's face quickly faded away. He leaned his head down, moving closer to her, "And what, pray tell, was this sexy man's name?"

Astoria grinned, then moved even close to his face, she could feel his breath, they were so close. She waited for a second then whispered, "Sebastian."

The sudden anger etched on Draco's face almost made her jump back, but she held her ground. However, Draco yanked the book out of her hands and threw it behind him. If it was possible, his face got even closer to hers. Astoria couldn't tell if the fire in his eyes was a reflection of the fireplace, or if it was actual anger.

"You kissed fucking Doley?" He whispered, angrily.

"You just had sex with some random girl, didn't you?"

"How is that important?"

"How is me kissing Sebastian important?"

Draco looked as if he was going to implode. He stood up straight and took a step back and then whispered something that Astoria didn't quite hear.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Astoria asked.

Draco then looked her in the eye, and repeated what he said, almost yelling, "I didn't sleep with anyone!"

Astoria smirked to herself, feeling victorious, "And I didn't kiss Sebastian, now can I have my book back?"

Draco just stared at her in disbelief, ignoring the last part, "Then tell me why did you say you did?"

Astoria shoved the blanket of her and walked over to stand in front of Draco. She leaned down to grab her book that was now on the floor at Draco's feet. She stood back up and held it to her chest. She moved to stand incredibly close to him.

"Because it was fun to see your reaction. Why don't you tell me why you've been totally MIA for the last couple of days?"

Draco smirked down at her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? So you don't admit to kissing me, and then promptly ignoring me in the days that followed?"

"Oh, that. I do remember that first part. And as I recall, I gave you a piece of dating advice. I was just waiting for you to think it over and come to the proper conclusion yourself."

Astoria raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? And what conclusion might that be?"

Draco grabbed her book again, this time agonizingly slowly and threw it behind his head. He then grabbed her waist, pulling her right up against him, "The conclusion that this…" Draco leaned in, connecting their lips. This kiss had just the same amount of passion as the last, if not more. Astoria's mind was hazy, she felt herself go completely numb. Draco then moved to kiss her neck, then whispered right into her ear, "...is better than anything that fucking idiot Doley can do." Draco then continued to line kisses down her neck until he moved back up to her lips, however Astoria had finally gained control of her mind again and stepped back abruptly.

"Oh no, Draco Malfoy. You do not get to just waltz in here, kiss me, and repeatedly bag on Sebastian, who by the way is a really nice guy."

Draco seemed upset at their loss of contact and scoffed, "Oh please, like you believe that stupid act he puts on."

Astoria put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "It's not an act Malfoy. He's a decent human being. A concept I'm sure you're not familiar with. You do _not_ get to just kiss me whenever you fancy it, and then ignore me. I will not allow it. I did not come to Hogwarts with the intention of being another knot in your fucking bedpost. As I've told you and as I'm sure you can see, I plan on breaking away from the Slytherin prejudices, something I'm sure you're not planning on doing anytime soon. So I do not intend to waste my year with someone whose only goal for the year is to shag as many girls as he can find and make fun of Gryffindors. I will not stump that low. And by god Draco Malfoy you are better than that. I can tell. So yank that stick out of your ass and get off that fucking high horse. Goodnight." Astoria grabbed her book off the floor and turned to him one last time, "I don't know what I was thinking. This isn't… I can't…" and then she shoved past him walking out of the common room and into dungeon corridor.

Astoria had no intention of going to bed. She was no longer tired. She was angry, furious, and mad at herself. How could she have let Malfoy get under her skin like that. What? Did she just completely forget what kind of a person he was? Sure, when he kissed her it was heaven. But she was not about to be some bimbo who just gave in to Draco Malfoy.

Astoria continued to walk quickly down the corridor. She didn't care what time it was or if she got in trouble. She just didn't want to be anywhere near Malfoy. However, suddenly she was yanked back as someone grabbed her arm.

* * *

 ** **A.N: Hope you liked this chapter! As always, please review! Thank you so much!****


	7. Hogsmeade

Chapter 7: Hogsmeade

 **A.N: Thanks so much for the reviews! They really help get me motivated to update faster so thank you! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Astoria turned, livid. Who in the hell thought it necessary to yank her back. She was attempting to make a dramatic exit. She prayed it wasn't a professor or worse, Malfoy.

"Going somewhere Astoria?" She turned to see Theo Nott staring at her with a worried and curious expression. That was certainly _not_ the person she expected.

"Let me go Nott." Astoria yelled, trying to pry her wrist from his grip.

"No. you're clearly upset. It's not the best idea to roam Hogwarts at such a late hour whilst wanting to kill something… or someone." He argued, giving her a pointed look.

Astoria glared at him, "Please let go of me."

"Are you going to run?" He asked.

"No." Astoria replied honestly. Everything had just hit her and she realized how tired she

was. She wasn't so much angry anymore as opposed to exhausted.

Theo seemed to believe her because he let go of her arm, slowly. Astoria then walked over to the wall in the dungeon corridor and slid down it. She sat with her legs crossed, her arms in her lap, leaning against the wall.

"I suppose we woke you then?" She asked quietly, looking at her hands.

Theo sighed and sat on the ground next to her. He sat one leg stretched out, the other bent with one foot flat on the ground. He rested his arm on his knee and ran a hand threw his hair with his other hand.

"Eh, I wasn't asleep." He shrugged.

Astoria didn't say anything for a couple minutes. She didn't know if she wanted to talk. She didn't know if she wanted company. She had no idea what the hell she wanted. All of the sudden Theo seemed to be whistling quietly. The noise rang off the deadly silent corridor. It felt warming almost. She chanced a glance at him and saw him with his eyes closed just bobbing his head around. He seemed completely content. Why couldn't she be that peaceful? Why couldn't she have a relationship like Theo and Daphne and just be happy 24/7? Oh right, because she was starting to have feelings for Draco fucking Malfoy. Wait whoa, feelings? Where did that come from, they only kissed twice. Ugh, everything was so messed up. Astoria brought her knees up to her chest, crossing her arms on top of them and burying her head in them.

"Listen Astoria, Draco's a dick."

Astoria laughed and looked up at him, "You don't say?"

Theo smirked at her, "But I do have to say… I see the way he looks at you. I've been close friends with him for a long time and I've never seen him look at a girl like that before."

"Your point?"

Theo sighed, "My point is that Draco can be a real good guy when he wants to be. I can tell he's confused. He's sorting things out. But I would bet 100,000 galleons that he really does like you. And let me also just say that you could do a lot worse than Draco."

Astoria narrowed her eyes, "Are you fucking bagging on Sebastian too?"

Theo raised his hands in surrender, "Whoa! No I didn't say that. All I'm saying is give Draco a chance. I know you think he doesn't deserve it. But he's never really had a real relationship. It's new to him. Hell, this is my first real relationship and I'm still learning," he stared at the ground, "I'm just hoping I don't fuck it up. That's all guys are ever thinking."

Astoria looked at Theo. He was so different. This was not the same Nott she remembered running around the Slytherin common room cracking witty jokes. Astoria smiled a little. Daphne was certainly lucky. She kinda hoped Daphne stuck with him, he was nice to have around. Though she wouldn't admit that out loud.

"Theo, you're not gonna fuck it up. Maybe screw up a few times, hell yeah. But I've never seen Daphne hold onto a guy this long."

Theo grinned ear to ear, "You called me Theo!"

Astoria rolled her eyes, "Don't get used to it."

Theo shook his head, "Nah, admit it. We're friends now!"

Astoria laughed at his childlike tone, "I never said anything about being friends!" Theo again just shook his head, still smiling, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Astoria sighed and gave in, resting her head on his shoulder. She was too exhausted to fight it.

"You know, if Draco ever pulls crap on you again, I'll punch him for you."

Astoria smiled, "Thanks Theo."

They just sat there, silently, for a couple minutes. Astoria didn't have a brother, but she imagined this is what it felt like. And she had to admit, it felt nice. She liked being able to just sit with a person and not talk about anything; just another comforting presence. However, after a little bit, Theo insisted she go to bed. Again, she couldn't argue considering how tired she was. When they walked back into the common room there was no sign of Draco. Theo hugged her goodnight and both walked off to their separate rooms.

When Astoria laid in bed, she remembered she had to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, with Sebastian. Eh, she thought. Maybe she could rile Draco up a bit. Show him he wasn't the only one who could have an effect on her. Of course that wasn't true, but that didn't mean she couldn't pretend.

* * *

Draco was walking through Hogsmeade with Blaise and Theo. His two friends were arguing over where to go first. Draco honestly didn't give a fuck. His mind was still reliving last night. He hated how much he'd been thinking about Astoria. He hated how confused and angry she made him when she yelled at him. Damn, why do girls always have to be so bloody complicated? He was so sure that if he just backed her up to a wall and snogged her senseless, she'd change her mind about him. But how fucking wrong he was about that. He came to the conclusion that she was gonna take a lot more work than one kiss, or two.

Theo and Blaise seemed to settle on the Three Broomsticks, so the three of them headed in that direction. They sat at a corner, half-circle booth in the back. All three ordered butterbeers and then sat back, relaxing. They had made it through their first week back. Not a huge accomplishment one might think, but that first week is always the hardest. Getting back into a routine is always hard. Or at least, it was for Draco.

"So… Draco. Care to explain what was going on in the common room last night?" Theo asked, his hands put together on the table in a business like fashion.

Draco took a long sip of his butterbeer and then gave him a pointed look, "I don't know Theo. Do you wanna tell me what went on when you left the common room last night?"

Blaise looked between the two of them, utterly confused, "What are you idiots talking about?"

"Draco here decided to get into a heated argument with Astoria Greengrass at an ungodly hour of the night." Theo explained, matter **-** of **-** factly.

"Ungodly hour? Theo it was like midnight. Calm down, grandma." Draco scoffed.

"Wait so you did kiss her then?" Blaise asked.

Draco stared, confused, "I never said anything about snogging! We had a fight, so what?"

"Fights between the two of you always end up in snogging." Blaise said, nodding to Draco as he sipped his drink.

"What on earth do you mean 'always'? You weren't even there!" Draco almost yelled.

Blaise and Theo exchanged a look, Blaise then smirked at Draco, "You're not exactly the best at hiding your attraction to Astoria."

"You've both gone mental. I have no 'attraction' to Greengrass." Draco said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

Blaise and Theo both laughed. Draco was furious. How could they just assume things about him and Astoria. There wasn't even anything going on, it had only been a damn week! Dammit, he thought, it had only been a week. Just one week, and Astoria was one of the only things on his mind.

"No attraction huh?" Theo smirked, crossing his arms too. He then nodded his head toward the door, "And you're totally fine with that?"

Draco turned his head toward the door and saw Astoria walk in with Doley. He immediately narrowed his eyes, but tried to act nonchalant, "Nope. Doesn't bother me."

"Okay then," Theo smirked, "you won't mind if I do this then." Draco gave Theo a questioning look just as his friend yelled, "Hey Doley!"

Draco glared at his friend and spoke through gritted teeth, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Theo just ignored him, "Hey Doley! Over here!"

Doley looked around the room trying to see who was yelling to him. When he landed on them, he looked anything but happy. Doley just nodded his head and then put a hand on Astoria's back to lead her to a table. Draco risked a glance at Astoria. She didn't look to comfortable with Doley's hand on her back, but she gave him what Draco immediately identifies as a fake smile.

Theo continued to yell toward Doley, "Oi! Why don't you guys come sit with us?"

Blaise smirked at Draco and then yelled toward Doley too, "Yeah mate, why don't you and Greengrass join us!"

Draco could tell Doley had no intention of coming to sit with them. However he saw Astoria wave at them, grab Doley's hand and lead him to their booth. Oh no fucking way. She was going to sit with them? What in the hell was Theo's problem?

"Thank you boys, that'd be nice. Right Sebastian?" Astoria said, coming up to their booth. Doley just put his hands in his pockets and grunted. Astoria slid into one side of the Booth and ended up next to Draco, Doley reluctantly slid in next to her, placing his arm around her shoulder. Draco glared at him, and Draco was happy to see he was not the only one uncomfortable with Doley's attempts at physical contact. Theo's jaw clenched ever so slightly and Astoria herself seemed a little hesitant, but neither said anything.

Blaise apparently decided to break the tension, "So, are you guys enjoying the trip?"

Astoria sat up straight, causing Doley's arm to slip away, "Yeah, but I could really use a butterbeer right about now." She turned to Doley and bat her eyelashes, "Would you be so kind to get me one?"

Doley immediately sprang up to get one from the front. As soon as he left, Draco could see Astoria physically relax. He smirked, "Not enjoying your date, Greengrass?"

She looked him in the eyes for the first time since arriving, "Actually, I'm having a great time. Sebastian is very nice."

"Just nice? Sounds like a keeper." He replied sarcastically, taking a drink of his butterbeer.

"Yes, Malfoy. Some people are capable of having pleasant conversations and just enjoying each other's company." Astoria huffed.

"Wait, so you're on a date with the bloke, and all you've done is have 'pleasant' conversations?" Blaise asked, confused.

Astoria gave him an astounded look, "Yeah Zabini. Not everyone runs off to snog someone on the first date."

"Sounds like a bloody boring first date if you ask me." Draco muttered.

Astoria turned to him, smirking, "Oh right, I forgot you're the expert on first dates seeing as you never get to the second."

Draco slammed his drink on the table and turned to her about to say something when Doley suddenly slid back into the booth, two butterbeers in hand.

"Here ya go Tori." He smiled, giving her her drink.

Draco saw her give him a huge grin, then she kissed his cheek, "Thanks Sebastian."

Draco glared at the two of them. How dare she? It was obvious she was just going out with Doley to make him mad. She just loved to rile him up, didn't she? Draco smirked, well two could play at that game. He slowly, discretely, placed a hand on her thigh. He was careful to make sure no one noticed. Her eyes immediately snapped to him and narrowed. She gave him a look as if to say, _don't you dare_. But he just acted oblivious and started talking to Blaise. She angrily turned to Doley and continued to flirt with him. This made Draco even more angry and so he slid his hand up a bit more every few minutes. He was getting dangerously high, when she suddenly grabbed his hand to halt it. She was still trying to act as if nothing was happening, in fact she laughed a bit too hard at something Doley said which made him raise an eyebrow. Draco took her hand and laced their fingers together, running his thumb over her palm. She calmed down just a bit, but then shot daggers at him.

"You know Sebastian, I still want to go to Honeydukes. We should head out." With that, Astoria ripped her hand out of Draco's and ushered Doley out of the booth. She quickly waved goodbye to them, glancing back for just a moment. Draco took that time to wink at her. She immediately turned back around, grabbing Doley's arm and walking out.

Draco took a long sip of his butterbeer and sat back. Blaise and Theo were talking about some quidditch thing, but all Draco could think about was how badly he wanted to be the one walking with Astoria on his arm.

* * *

 ** **A.N: Hope you liked it! As always, please review!****


	8. Addicted

Chapter 8: Addicted

 **A.N: Just a heads up, Lupin and Tonks aren't dead either. I couldn't...**

* * *

Leaves were starting to fall outside the windows of Hogwarts. It was the start of October, a couple of weeks after the students first Hogsmeade trip. Astoria was currently sitting in her seventh year Transfiguration class. She was sitting next to Draco - it was the only other seat available once again, could you believe that? But the two of them had hardly spoken to each other in these past weeks. Other than what was necessary to complete assignments, both had no idea what to say to the other. Astoria noticed Draco hadn't tried anything since that time at the Three Broomsticks, and she was not about to bring it up. But as hard as she tried to clear him from her mind, she couldn't. She had her eyes always drawn toward him when he entered a room. She would always glance at him now and again, just like she was right now.

The desks in the Transfiguration classroom where set in pairs. Theo and Blaise were at the shared desk in front of them. Occasionally, one of them would turn, lean back and mutter some joke. Astoria found herself laughing at a lot of the things Theo said. In the past couple weeks, her and Theo had grown closer. They would sit in the common room some nights, just hanging out. Occasionally Blaise would join them, but not too often. Astoria found she quite liked the company of the two of them. However, her thoughts sooner or later always drifted to the man currently sitting next to her. She glanced at him; he had his uniform on with his white shirt and gray sweater, a Slytherin tie, and black slacks. His hair wasn't as gelled up and stiff as she remembered from previous years. It looked really soft, it was a bit all over the place. She just wanted to reach over and run her fingers through it…

"It's rude to stare Greengrass." Astoria was ripped from her thoughts when Malfoy whispered, looking at her. She hadn't realized how long she was staring.

"I wasn't staring. You just have something in your teeth." She lied.

Draco smirked, "No I don't. You were staring."

Astoria huffed. She didn't want to get into an argument with him right now. She turned her attention back to the new Transfiguration professor. McGonagall had taken over as Headmistress and so they hired this new professor along with Remus Lupin back as D.A.D.A professor.

All of the sudden Astoria saw Draco slide a piece of parchment to her, nonchalantly. It said:

 _ **You can stare at me any day.**_

Astoria glared at him, grabbed her quill and quickly wrote on the same piece of parchment:

 _I was not staring._

 _ **Whatever you say Greengrass.**_

 _What so now you're talking to me?_

 _ **I believe we're writing, love.**_

Astoria took in a breath. Love? What the hell was he doing. He can't just not talk to her for weeks and then go right back to flirting. Angrily, she wrote back:

 _Regardless, you're communicating with me again?_

 _ **Yeah, I like communicating with you, as you so formally put.**_

 _If you liked it so much, how come you seem to quit for long periods of time._

 _ **People often try to quit drugs when they're addicted.**_

Holy shit. Astoria looked at him, eyes wide. What the hell did that mean? Astoria debated on whether or not to write back. She stared at him for a moment, contemplating. He was giving her what looked like a sincere look. He wasn't smirking or sneering. Astoria had never seen him look at her like that. Hesitantly, she picked her quill back up.

 _So I'm a drug?_

 _ **Oh, the worst.**_

 _But you wanna quit?_

 _ **I said "try" to quit. Never said I wanted to. Never said I was successful.**_

Dear lord, this boy was gonna be the death of her. Lucky for her, their professor announced the end of class. Astoria quickly gathered her things and made to move, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Meet me at the Astronomy tower tonight at 11." He whispered in her ear.

"And why would I do that?" She asked, struggling for breath.

"Because I don't wanna quit." He whispered again, then grabbed his bag and walked out.

* * *

Draco had a plan. He couldn't take it anymore. He was hoping that if he just laid low for a little bit, Astoria might calm down and let him in. But it's been weeks and he'd had enough. He had a talk with Blaise last night, like a real talk. Draco was going out of his mind. Every time he saw her, he wanted to be right there next to her. He wanted to capture her attention all of the time, keep her eyes trained on him. That's why when he caught her staring at him earlier, he couldn't help but break his "lay low" plan. Blaise had encouraged him to just cut the crap. Well his exact words were:

"Draco, cut the bullshit. Cut the games. Just tell her how you feel. Tell her what you want. Tell her this isn't some passing fancy. Just tell her everything."

That then lead to Draco inviting Astoria to the Astronomy tower. He was beyond nervous. Currently he was sitting at dinner in the Great Hall with Blaise and Theo. He kept bobbing his leg up and down, biting his nails, looking around for Astoria. She hadn't come to dinner yet.

"Draco, mate, you look like a first year." Theo said, waving his hand in front of Draco to get his attention.

Draco immediately stopped fidgeting and picked up his fork, sitting up straight, "I'm fine. I'm just…"

"Nervous? Damn, never thought I'd see the day." Theo smirked.

Draco glared at him, "Shut up." He bit his thumb, still looking around, "Why isn't she here?"

Blaise put his hand on Draco's shoulder, "You really need to calm down, mate. Maybe she's busy. It doesn't matter, you'll see her later."

"Will I Blaise? What if she doesn't come?"

"She'll come." Theo assured.

"Oh right. I'm sorry you're the Astoria expert now. You two are like BFF's now right?" Draco muttered, stabbing his food with his fork.

"Draco, she likes you. Stop acting like a lovestruck first year. You're an adult, fucking act like it. Besides, look." Theo said, nodding his head toward the entrance.

Draco's eyes immediately snapped to the gorgeous brunette that just walked in. He sighed in relief. His eyes caught hers and he winked. He saw her blush, looking away. However, then she walked past them and sat further down the Slytherin table with her friends. Draco sat, angry for a minute. But then he shook it off, of course she would with her friends. It's not like they were friends are anything.

"You okay mate?" Blaise asked.

"I'm fine. Shut up." Draco again started playing with his food. Not looking at his friends. But every once in awhile, he felt his eyes drift over to Astoria. She was laughing with her friends, happily eating. Draco sighed, he'd have his chance to talk to her later. Right now, he needed to relax and figure out just what he wanted to say to her. He didn't want to seem too pushy or desperate. He still wanted to maintain his cool demeanor. But he also wanted to get his point across, his point that he really did want her.

"Draco…" Blaise started, however Theo quickly punched Blaise in the shoulder.

Draco sat, confused. However once he looked up, he saw what Blaise was trying to warn him about. Doley had just entered the Great Hall and had taken a seat right next to Astoria. Draco immediately started shooting daggers at the back of Doley's head. Who the fuck does he think he is? Draco could hear Doley attempt to flirt with her. The thing that really got him though was that Astoria was laughing and smiling at Doley as he talked. After one particularly loud belly laugh from her, Draco had had enough. He angrily got up from the table and stormed off. He could faintly hear his friends yelling to him, but he was ignoring them. He needed to be alone right now.

* * *

"So then I was like…" Astoria immediately stopped listening to whatever Sebastian was saying as she saw Draco get up and storm out of the Great Hall. Her eyes then looked to Theo and Blaise, searching for answers. They were calling out to Draco, trying to get him to come back. However, they didn't follow him. Astoria thought about following him, but then decided against it. She'd be seeing him later anyway. She had finally accepted that there was no way she wasn't going to that Astronomy tower. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and after what he said - or rather wrote - she knew she had to do this.

"Tori, are you listening?" Sebastian asked, noticing she had stopped paying attention to him.

"Hmm? Sorry, what were you saying?" She asked, focusing back on him.

"Tori, you've been a bit distant these past couple weeks. Did I do something wrong?"

Astoria gave him a shocked expression, "No. No Sebastian you didn't do anything wrong! Sorry, I'm just... dealing with stuff right now."

"Can I help? Are you okay?"

Astoria smiled, "No, really I'm fine. Thank you though Sebastian." She then moved to continue eating her dinner, however, Sebastian then grabbed her hand. His hand was cold it felt.. wrong to her somehow. She quickly turned to him, raising her eyebrow.

"Listen Tori, I really like you… And every since Hogsmeade, you haven't really said anything about how you feel, and I just thought… I don't know. Maybe…"

"Sebastian, you're really sweet. But I'm sorry, I just don't think I feel the same way." Astoria replied, honestly.

"What? But I mean…"

Astoria let go of his hand, instead patting him on the shoulder, "I'm really sorry Sebastian. But you deserve someone better. Someone who has their life together, someone more... well not me. I am truly very sorry."

He just looked down, not meeting her eyes. He nodded and then got up, walking out. Damn it, she thought, that's the second guy that's stormed out of the Great Hall tonight.

* * *

It was now 10:55pm. Astoria walked out of the common room, pulling her robes tighter around her due to the cold dungeon air. She made her way to the Astronomy tower, careful not to get caught by Peeves or Filch. She was beyond nervous. She crossed her arms over her chest, still freezing. Astoria slowly climbed the spiral staircase to the tower. It was windy up there, but not as cold as she expected.

When she climbed the last step, Astoria immediately saw Draco. He was sitting against the railing. His tie was loose around his neck like it was that night in the common room. His hair was a mess atop his head. He sat with one knee raised, his arm resting on it. The thing that stuck out the most to Astoria though, was the bottle of Firewhisky in his hand. He took another sip and she walked forward, he had just noticed her. She leaned against one of the pillars, arms crossed. There was a good couple of feet between them.

"Where'd ya get the Firewhiskey Malfoy?" She finally spoke. She chilled a little at his stare. He was looking straight into her eyes, an unknown expression on his face.

"I have my ways." He said, eyes still trained on her, voice dead serious.

"I wasn't aware I would be having this conversation with you drunk?" She asked, leaning her head on the pillar.

Draco looked down at the bottle, "I'm not drunk. I've only had a few sips."

Astoria laughed, "Okay, because I believe that."

Draco looked back at her, a little intrigued, "I didn't think you'd come."

Astoria raised her eyebrow, "Why not?"

At this, Draco stood up, still resting on the railing, "Seemed like you were having fun with _Sebastian_ at dinner." He spit out the name like it was venom.

"It was just a conversation Malfoy. He's a friend, that's all."

Draco took a step closer to her, "Am I a friend?"

Astoria was taken aback by the question, "Do you wanna be?"

"No." He replied simply, taking another step closer.

Astoria backed further into the pillar, "Then why are you here Malfoy?"

Draco was now right in front of her, he looked her right in the eye and said, "Because I want to be much more the friends, Ria."

Astoria held in a breath. Ria? No one had ever called her that before. People called her Astoria or Tori, but never Ria. Although, she found herself liking the way it rolled off his tongue. Oh yes, he could call her Ria any day. Snapping back to reality, she became aware of how close they were.

"What'd you have in mind?" She asked, biting her lip.

Draco placed his hands on the pillar, on opposite sides of her head, caging her in, "I want you, Ria. All of you."

"Why Draco?" She could see his eyes darken when she said his name.

"Because you're all I can fucking think about. I've tried ignoring it, I've tried quitting it. But you're my drug Ria, and I don't wanna stop. I'm hopelessly addicted to you." His forehead was now against hers. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"But Draco… We are nothing alike."

"I disagree."

"But…" Astoria wasn't able to get her next few words out as Draco had suddenly leaned down and pressed their lips together.

Astoria gasped, inadvertently allowing Draco to deepen the kiss by snaking his tongue in her mouth. She decided to let go once again of all coherent thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck. his hands grabbed her waist, pushing her further into the pillar. She ran her hands through his hair, messing it up even more. She moaned, as his hands slid a little up her shirt, grazing her bare skin. After a minute or two, they broke away for air. Draco then immediately started kissing down her neck, just like that night in the common room. Astoria leaned in to his touch this time. Her mind was incredibly hazy. But she eventually started coming around to their senses.

"Draco… we can't…"

"Shhh…" He said, moving back up to her lips, capturing them once again. But Astoria moved her hands to his chest, shoving him away just a bit.

"Draco, I'm serious. What are we doing?"

"It's called snogging, love." He smirked, moving to recapture her lips. However, she once again held him back.

"No Draco. I mean what is this?" She asked, motioning between the two of them.

"C'mon, don't tell me you don't feel the spark to." Draco asked, his voice now husky.

"I do Draco, but… What do you want? I shag buddy? I causal acquaintance? What do you want?"

Draco shoved her back against the pillar, once again closing the space between the two of them, "I want you. I told you that. All of you."

"So you mean like…"

"Like something real. I mean it Ria."

Astoria bit her lip again, unsure. Was he really suggesting they… like… date? She looked down, not meeting his eyes, "Draco… you just don't seem like the relationship type."

Draco reached out and grabbed her chin, gently getting her to look at him, "I'm not the same person I used to be Astoria. And with you… It's just different. You're right, I was never the relationship type. But with you, I can think of nothing I want more than to call you mine. I want nothing more than to show the whole school what a beautiful, smart, amazing girl I'm with."

Astoria blushed, "So you're saying…"

Draco gently pecked her lips, "I'm saying, Astoria Greengrass, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

 **A.N: Yay! They're finally moving forward! Hope you liked this chapter. As per usual, reviews are amazing!**


	9. It's Rude to Stare

Chapter 9: It's Rude to Stare

 **A.N: Sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter up, blame school. But thank you guys for all the reviews!**

* * *

"Girlfriend?"

"That is the term, yes." Draco murmured, still incredible close to her.

Astoria looked up at him, searching his eyes for any hint of deception. She was so sure that at any moment he was going to start laughing saying, _HA! Gotchu!_. But he didn't. His eyes were trained on hers, waiting for her response.

"Draco… I don't know…"

Draco tilted her chin up with his hand, "Just give it a shot."

Astoria sighed, "But you're Draco Malfoy; the ultimate asshole."

Draco smirked and whispered, "But I'd be _your_ asshole."

Astoria smiled, putting her arms around his neck, "What makes you think I want an asshole for a boyfriend?"

"Oh, trust me, we're a lot more fun." Draco smiled, a real genuine smile that Astoria had rarely seen appear on his face.

"Well then, I guess it can't hurt to try…" Astoria said, cocking her head to the side.

Draco's eyes went wide, "So is that a yes?"

"I should probably consult my good friend Sebastian first…" Astoria replied smirking. Draco's eyes went dark again, and he pushed her back against the wall.

"Ria…" He said warningly.

"I'm joking Draco! The answer is yes, yes, yes of course." She smiled. Draco immediately grinned and attacked her lips once again.

Astoria had no idea that this little meeting at the Astronomy tower would lead to this, but she was in no way complaining.

* * *

Astoria had just stepped into her dormitory after saying goodnight to Draco. A rather breathtaking goodnight, she might add. When she walked through the door, she saw a letter sitting on top of her bed. She ran to grab it and immediately recognized her sister's handwriting. Astoria quickly sat down on her bed and ripped it open. It said:

 _My Dear Astoria,_

 _My job is amazing! I love every second of it! The first couple of weeks were a little rocky considering my boss is a bit… hmm what's the word? Oh, bitchy. But she's come around, I think she likes me now. And I suspected as much about the ones in my year. Theo almost wasn't going to, but I knew he needed this._

 _As for Theo "keeping an eye on you", I was merely worried about you. You are my little sister after all and this is the first year I won't be there at Hogwarts with you. I know what you're going to say, "Daphne, I'm not a kid, I don't need something watching me!". And while that is mostly true, I know there are still people in that school that are no good , especially the boys in Slytherin. So if you find yourself acquiring a boyfriend, please for the love of god don't let it be a Slytherin._

 _I know I sound like a hypocrite, but I do really like Theo, as hard as it is for you to grasp. He's gonna be around for hopefully a long time. I don't know what it is about him, he's just different._

 _But please tell me more about your year so far. I do truly miss you._

 _Daphne_

Astoria smiled, she loved hearing from her sister and she really was happy for her and Theo. Astoria did bite her lip in worry as she read her sister's warning about Slytherins. She was so not going to be happy when she found out that of all the Slytherins, Astoria had somehow landed Draco Malfoy. But that is something she just might leave out of her letter to Daphne when she writes her back tomorrow. Right now, Astoria was exhausted. She curled up in bed and fell fast asleep, smiling.

* * *

Draco was bouncing his leg as he half heartedly listened to the Transfiguration professor. It had been a week since that night in the Astronomy tower and the news that Draco Malfoy was dating Astoria Greengrass spread like wildfire. Draco found it quite easy to ignore all the comments and speculation surrounding it, but he knew it was harder on Astoria. She had this plan to get all buddy-buddy with the other houses and he knew that was probably facing harder considering she was with him. He knew he wasn't the favorite of anyone outside of Slytherin, but he just wanted people to mind their own damn business.

The last week was like something out of someone else's life for him. Draco never imagined he could be this happy. He tried to steal as many moments as he could with Astoria, mostly because he absolutely loved being with her, but he also couldn't deny how good it felt to see Doley's face every time Draco was with her.

Draco glanced at the girl sitting next to him. She was still gorgeous as hell, even when she was just taking notes. She would pull a loose strand of hair behind her ear every once in awhile, her eyes never leaving the parchment in front of her as she tried to write down every word the professor said. He was so busy admiring her face that he just barely saw her slide a piece of parchment onto his side of the desk.

 _You're staring._

Draco smirked, then wrote back.

 _ **Can't help it, you're gorgeous.**_

He saw a hint of blush rise on her cheeks. He loved making her blush.

 _Control yourself Malfoy. I'm trying to learn._

 _ **Sorry Ria, no can do.**_

Finally she looked up at him. He gave her a huge grin with his best seductive eyes. She just shook her head and went back to taking notes, ignoring him. But he saw a hint of a smile on her face as she tried her best to not pay any attention to him. Draco smirked, no way was she ignoring him.

 _ **It's rude to ignore your boyfriend.**_

Astoria sighed, annoyed.

 _It's rude to stare._

 _ **But I like staring at you.**_

 _That's borderline stalker qualities._

 _ **Is not.**_

 _Draco… You're distracting me from my education._

 _ **Oh who gives a fuck about actually learning anything at Hogwarts.**_

 _Those of us actually hoping to graduate._

Draco mocked being offended, putting a hand to his chest dramatically and giving her a hurt look. Astoria accidently laughed out loud, a little too loud. Their professor cleared her throat, giving them a warning look. She then went back to teaching.

 _ **Way to go babe, almost got us in trouble.**_

Draco saw her blush again, and then give him a playful glare. She didn't write back. Instead, she adamantly focused on her notes once again. Draco sighed, he'd have plenty of time to rile her up later.

* * *

At the end of the week, the next Hogsmeade weekend was upon them. Draco and Astoria had been official for two weeks now. Both were still extremely happy. Things were going well, or at least as well as they could go. Astoria still couldn't believe this year's turn of events. She hadn't been able to spend nearly as much time with Ginny as she hoped. She'd tried, but Ginny always seemed super busy. She spent a lot of time in the library with Hermione. Astoria didn't understand how the two of them spent so much time on homework. Whenever Astoria would ask if she could join them, Ginny assured her that she wouldn't want to. She kept insisting they were really boring and she's promise to hang out with her another time. Astoria suspected something might be up, but in any case, it gave her more time to spend with Draco. At the start of their relationship, Astoria was really hesitant and worried it might not work out, but Draco had been amazing. He really was different. Astoria had yet to tell her sister about her new boyfriend. She was just really worried about what Daphne might say.

Currently, Astoria was walking next to Draco, one hand in his, and her other on his same arm. They were walking with Blaise and Theo through Hogsmeade. Occasionally, one of the two would say something funny or crack a joke and she's lean her head on Draco's arm, laughing.

"I can't believe you actually said that to Slughorn!" Blaise said, staring at Theo.

Theo just shook his head and held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, the bloke is clueless, he didn't even register that it was an insult."

They all laughed, totally content. Astoria hadn't spent a lot of time with Amelia and Mia lately. She felt really bad, but they all had differing schedules and they just hadn't really tried too hard, Astoria figured. She did miss hanging out with them, but she had formed this new entourage with the three boys currently with her. She liked what they had going on. Theo was quickly becoming like a big brother to her, still getting insanely involved in her life. Blaise was becoming a good friend. And Draco… oh god Draco. She looked up at him and saw his handsome face display a large grin as he laughed at Theo. Astoria was finding herself rather quickly following in love with him. She had just admitted it to herself, finally accepting it. She didn't know if he was feeling the same, but she could certainly tell he really liked her. His eyes caught hers and he winked down to her.

The four of them were ripped from their blissful moment when they heard someone yelling and running toward them from behind. All of them quickly turned to identify who it was. Astoria gasped when she recognized her sister running toward them. Astoria was promptly ripped from Draco as her sister engulfed her in a hug.

"Daphne?" Astoria asked, totally confused.

Daphne finally released her, "Hey sis."

"Wha…? What are you doing here?"

Daphne crossed her arms, "What? I can't visit my little sister?"

Astoria looked at her, completely dumbfounded, "I mean… I guess, but wha…"

Daphne quickly cocked her head to the side, interrupting her, "I thought I'd pay a little visit and ask my dear, beloved, little sister if it was true that she was in fact dating the Slytherin Prince himself. And ask why she failed to mention that she was dating him, if that turned out to be the case."

Astoria gave her sister an apologetic look, unsure what to say.

"So… Is it true?" Daphne asked.

Astoria muttered a "yes" very quietly.

"Hmm…." Daphne replied giving Astoria a _I knew it_ look.

Just then Theo spoke up, "Daph'..."

Daphne quickly rounded on him, a hint of anger in her face. She ran over to him and started hitting him in the arm, repeatedly.

"Theodore… Richard… Nott!" She yelled in between hits, "I gave you one job! Keep an eye on Astoria! And I find out from some other Slytherin that she's dating Draco Malfoy of all people! I told you to watch her! What the fuck were you doing?"

Theo was trying really hard to dodge her attacks. Eventually he was able to grab her arms, restraining her.

"Daph', I'm gonna need you to calm down." Theo said, calmly, holding her arms.

Daphne slowly halted her movements. She ripped her arms out of Theo's hold and took a few steps back. She stared from Astoria to Theo, back and forth, expectantly. She ignored Draco and Blaise, who had currently taken multiple steps back, hoping to avoid Daphne's wrath.

"Daphne, Draco is not a bad guy. Astoria could do a lot worse." Theo explained, trying really hard to keep her calm.

Astoria then decided to step in, "Daphne, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I'm happy. I'm honestly, really really happy. Don't blame Theo, he's doing an annoyingly good job of watching me, unfortunately."

Theo smiled triumphantly at that. He then took a step toward Daphne, grabbing her hands, "Sweetie, if I thought for a second that Draco was gonna do something to hurt her, I'd punch him in an instant. But you gotta give Astoria some room to make her own decisions. She's smarter than people give her credit for."

Daphne looked up at him, "I know how smart she is. I'm not worried about her." Just then, Daphne turned to face Draco for the first time, "Malfoy."

Astoria laughed when she saw him slowly walk forward, a little scared, "Greengrass?"

Daphne walked up to him, "I swear to god, if you hurt her…"

Draco waved her off, "You'll kill me, I got it. Trust me, I've already gotten that lecture from your boyfriend over there. But just to let you know, I have absolutely no intention of hurting your sister. I quite like her." Draco then shot a wink in Astoria's direction.

Daphne crossed her arms again, "Right well… now that that's handled." She turned to Theo, extending her hand, "Theo, would you care to join me on this fine Saturday?"

Theo immediately took her hand, waving bye to the other three. Daphne yelled over her shoulder to Astoria as Theo pulled her away.

"I'll be talking to you later Tori!"

Astoria just nodded, laughing at her sister as she was pulled away. Astoria could not believe she had come all this way just to say that. Oh, Astoria definitely loved her sister. She was just the right amount of crazy. Astoria felt Draco grab her hand. He leaned down and whispered.

"So babe, you wanna get a drink?"

Astoria smiled up at him, nodding. They walked in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. Blaise had run off to flirt with some Ravenclaw, so that left the two of them alone. Just as they reached the door, their path was blocked by someone standing in front of them, a really angry expression on his face.

"Doley." Draco greeted, through gritted teeth.

* * *

 **A.N: Hope you liked it! Threw in a bit of fluff and we finally got to see Daphne. As always, reviews are amazing! Thanks guys:)**


	10. Questionable Intentions

Chapter 10: Questionable Intentions

* * *

"Malfoy."

Draco glared at him, "You're in the way."

Sebastian ignored him, turning to look down at Astoria, "Tori, I was wondering if I could speak with you a second?"

Astoria was about to answer, however Draco spoke before she could, "Actually, we were just about to get drinks, so maybe another time?" He said, with mock politeness.

"I believe, that's up to Astoria. Please Tori, just for a moment?" Sebastian asked, giving her a desperate look.

Astoria glanced at Draco, he was giving her a warning look, pleading with her to say no. But honestly, Astoria felt really bad for Sebastian. She did kinda leave him hanging and she wanted to make up for that. She shot an apologetic look at Draco and turned to Sebastian.

"Sure, Sebastian. Real quick." Astoria smiled.

She glanced at Draco and saw he was furious. She gave him a pleading look but he just clenched his fists, not looking at her. Sebastian on the other hand, immediately lit up. He gestured for her to follow him. She did, glancing back one more time at Draco. She whispered to him that she'd make it quick, but he wouldn't look at her.

Sebastian lead her down the path, leaves blowing everywhere. His hands were in his pockets as he walked, staring at the ground. He was really quiet. Astoria felt worse at this. Usually, Sebastian was so full of life, fun, and talkative. Seeing him almost somber was hard.

"What's up Sebastian?" Astoria asked, calmly.

He slowed down a bit, looking at her, "I uh, I wanted to apologize actually."

Astoria stopped walking, confused, "Apologize? What the hell for?"

He too stopped, moving to sit on a nearby bench, running his hand through his hair, "I'm worried that I came on a little too strong. I know you're with Draco… but I can't help but feel like I'm losing you as a friend, and I don't want to."

Astoria sat next to him, taking his hand, "Oh, Sebastian, no of course not. Look, I'm sorry. I definitely want to be your friend. I'm sorry I've been a bit distant."

Sebastian looked over at her, a hopeful gleam in his eye, but suddenly he turned away upset, "I'm sure Malfoy won't be thrilled… I don't wanna cause drama between you two…"

Astoria held up her hand, silencing him, "Draco will be fine. Besides, it's not his decision who I hang out with." That seemed to cheer him up a bit and Astoria smiled, "I really am sorry Sebastian, I would love to be your friend."

He squeezed her hand, "Good."

"Well, I really should be getting back to Draco…" Astoria moved to stand up, but Sebastian grabbed her arm.

"Wait. I uh… was wondering if you wanted to hang out on the quidditch pitch with me sometime? Just hang out?" Sebastian asked, nervous.

"Sure Sebastian, that'd be nice." Astoria replied as she stood up, smiling at him. He nodded and waved as she made her way back to the Three Broomsticks. She was glad her and Sebastian were able to work things out. He really was a nice guy and she was glad she'd still have him in her life.

* * *

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room on the couch, his legs spread out in front of him. Astoria sat in between his legs, her back leaning on his chest. Draco was reading his potions textbook while Astoria read some muggle book. It had been a couple days since they ran into Doley in Hogsmeade. Draco was less than pleased to hear Astoria and him were back to being "friends". Doley always made Draco want to punch him in the face. He had gotten angry when she returned, insisting Doley was up to no good, but she ignored him. She said she was gonna be friends with whoever the hell she wanted and he couldn't stop her. That of course didn't mean he wasn't going to be happy about it. Oh no, he remained plenty salty. He just got a real bad feeling from Doley. Honestly, he'd rather she hang out with a fucking Gryffindor than that dick.

"Draco, did you finish your potions essay?" Astoria asked, turning her head to look in his eyes.

Draco replied, keeping his eyes on his book, "I don't know, why don't you ask _Sebastian_?"

She huffed, "Are you really still whining about him?"

Draco looked at her, "I do not whine."

"Mhmm, sure." She said, going back to her book.

Draco ripped it out of her hand, "Are you seriously telling me that you don't think he has _any_ sort of ulterior motive?"

Astoria angrily sat up, she shifted so she was on her knees in between his legs, facing him, "No Draco. I do not. Because like I've said many times he is a decent human being."

"Ria…"

"No! I'm serious! You need to get off that damn high horse of yours Draco Malfoy or I swear I will shove you off of it myself!" Astoria then angrily got up off the couch, grabbed her book and stormed out of the common room.

Just as she was walking out, Theo and Blaise entered. They both attempted to greet her, but she ignored them, shoving past them. The two boys made their way over to Draco.

"What'd you do this time?" Blaise asked, shoving Draco's feet off one side of the couch so he could sit.

Theo took a seat in the chair to Draco's right, "Are you two over already? I bet Blaise at least a month, you can't."

Draco glared at the pair, "No, it's fucking Doley."

Theo immediately slouched into the chair, "Oh yeah no I get it, he's awful."

Blaise looked at them, confused, "I don't get it… What's so bad about Doley?"

Both Draco and Theo stared at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious!" "Have you met him?" They both yelled.

Blaise held his hands up in surrender, "Whoa! Damn, calm down. Yeah, I've met him. We've known him for seven years. Neither of you have ever had a problem with him before. What, is it just because he's friends with Astoria?"

"He's no good. I can tell. She doesn't need that kind of influence in her life" Theo assured.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Yet, you're totally cool with her shacking up with this one here? Who is by no means, a saint." Blaise pointed his thumb at Draco.

"I trust Draco. I have no idea what Doley's intentions are. Like I said, he rubs me the wrong way. She shouldn't be hanging out with him." Theo argued.

Draco nodded, "I agree. He's not good for her."

Blaise stared at his friends, "Are you kidding me?" He pointed to Theo, "You don't like him because you think he's a bad influence on Astoria. And you suddenly have this big brother complex going on." He turned to Draco, "And you don't like him because you don't want Astoria spending time with anyone but yourself because you are a possessive, jealous, paranoid person. I'm sorry you guys, but I don't think who Astoria hangs out with is either of your business. She can handle her damn self. God, grow up."

Draco sat. speechless as Blaise got up and left. Okay, maybe he had a point, but Draco still had a really bad feeling about Doley. But he really did care about Astoria, he was sick of fighting with her about it. He supposed he'd just have to trust her more. He sighed, leaning back on the couch and running his hands through his hair. This woman was killing him.

* * *

A few days later, Draco had apologized, multiple times for overreacting about Doley - even though he still hated the thought of her spending time with him - but Draco wanted to seem supportive. It had only been a couple of weeks, but he was falling hard for her. Honestly, Draco never thought he'd ever get something like this. He never thought he'd have a chance at a normal, happy, Voldemort-free life. But with Astoria, he could see that. He could see himself with her when he looked in the future. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone this, especially her. He didn't want to scare her off. He didn't know what she thought of the future. Their future.

He had heard she was hanging out in the library currently and he was on his way to see her and hopefully steal her for a nice afternoon picnic or something. Walking through the library doors, he spotted her sitting at a table with Weasley. Her back was to him, and Weasley had her face in a book, so neither of them saw him enter. He took that opportunity to sneak up behind Astoria and whisper in her ear.

"Hey babe."

Astoria jumped, "Draco Malfoy, do not do that!" She yelled, a smile betraying her angry tone.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. What're you up to?" He asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Me and Ginny were trying to study." She said, mock annoyance in her voice.

"Eww, why?" He asked.

Ginny glared at him, "Just because you're a lost cause when it comes to education, doesn't mean everyone is, Malfoy."

Draco cocked his head to the side, "I'll have you know Weasley. I am one of the top two in my year. I would be first, but it's not my fault Granger lives in the library."

Ginny did something he never expected her to do, she laughed. That was certainly not the reaction he thought he's get. But Ginny actually smiled at him. She just shook her head saying. "Whatever Malfoy."

Draco shrugged it off and then turned Astoria's head to face him, "So Ria, would you care to join me for lunch. That is if Weasley here can spare your company for a while."

Ginny smiled once again, "I'll be okay."

Draco saw Astoria bite her lip as she stood up to face him, "Actually Draco… I promised Sebastian that I would hang out on the quidditch pitch with him today… I should really head over there."

Draco yelled out in protest, and to his surprise he heard both his and Ginny's voice say, "No!"

Draco gave Ginny a curious look, anxious to know why she was against this as well. Astoria seemed to be just as confused when she spoke up.

"Umm… I think I can hang out with who I want. If you'll excuse me…" She then grabbed her bag and started walking out of the library.

Ginny quickly grabbed her bag and ran after her. Draco, confused, angry, and intrigued, followed the pair. What the hell was Weasley's problem? Both women were actually quite fast, so he had to jog to keep up. He finally caught up with Ginny, who was a few paces behind Astoria.

"Tori, please wait!" Ginny yelled to her.

Draco whispered to Ginny as they ran, "Why do you hate Doley? I mean not that I'm complaining because I hate him too. But like… Am I right? Is he up to no good?"

"Honestly Malfoy, I would be so happy to explain as soon as we talk some sense into her." Ginny yelled exasperated.

They both kept jogging to keep up with Astoria until finally it appeared she'd given up. She whipped around so fast her hair flew, standing angrily with her hands on her hips.

"What? What is going on?"

Draco had to catch his breath before he could speak, but Ginny seemed to be just fine as she quickly spoke up.

"Tori, I really don't think you should be hanging out with him."

Draco stared at Weasley, dumbfounded. They had both ran very fast for a long time and she wasn't even winded. Damn, he thought, these fucking Gryffindors. He was also pleasantly surprised at her attitude toward Doley. Maybe she'd finally be able to convince Astoria about how bad he was.

"Why not, Gin? Do tell." Astoria asked, furious.

Ginny gave her a pleading look, "You really just need to trust me Tori. I think he might be dangerous."

Astoria scoffed, "Dangerous? You're joking."

Draco decided to step in, "I agree with Weasley on this…"

Both girls turned to him and yelled, "Shut up!" He held his hands up, taking a step back behind Ginny.

Ginny turned back to Astoria, "Please Tori, I really don't think he's…"

Astoria held up her hand, "Yeah I know! I've heard it all! Everyone seems to be against him for some damn reason! But you know what, I can make my own damn decisions!"

Ginny got angry this time, "I know that Astoria! But I seriously think he might be dangerous!"

"And what makes you think that?" Astoria demanded.

Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose. Draco guessed she was unsure of whether to share her reasons or not. Eventually, it looked like Ginny had made a decision.

She whispered, "I shouldn't be telling you this…"

Astoria took a step forward, "What is it Gin?"

Draco leaned in, curious to hear. But Ginny seemed to just remember he was there. She gave a weary look at him. It seemed like she wasn't sure she wanted him to hear.

"Whatever it is, you can trust me." He assured.

Ginny seemed to believe him because she nodded. Draco and Astoria were now looking at her intently, their curiousity growing.

"We think Sebastian Doley might be a Death Eater."

* * *

 **A.N: Sorry to leave it there! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one should be up soon!**


	11. Nothing Like Them

Chapter 11: Nothing Like Them

 **A.N: I just wanna take a second to thank you guys for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys are amazing! Thank you!**

* * *

"What?" Both Astoria and Draco yelled.

"Shh!" Ginny hushed, angrily.

"A Death Eater? Ginny you can't be serious!" Astoria angrily whispered.

"Look, I can't talk about this here, can we… Can we go somewhere else?" Ginny asked urgently.

Draco spoke up, "Here follow me, there's a hidden closet over here." He lead them around the corner to a door hidden by a pillar and a large portion of wall. Inside was a cozy little closet with brooms and other supplies.

Astoria raised an eyebrow at Draco giving him a suspicious look, "How did you know this was here?"

He winked at her and smirked, "You don't wanna know the answer to that, love."

Ginny ignored the interaction and shoved the two of them in the closet. Astoria was suddenly brought back to reality. She stared at Ginny as she shut the door.

"Ok, so… You know how Harry and Ron are in the Auror Department now." Ginny started. Draco and Astoria nodded, "Well, recently, there's been some suspicion growing about some potential Death Eaters trying to rise and 'take revenge' as they put it."

"But Voldemort's dead." Draco spoke up.

"Yes, but all the Death Eaters aren't. There were so many, not all of them were tracked down. And if anything, they're more dangerous because they have no leader to answer to and they're mad about his death." Ginny explained.

Draco nodded, leaning against the back wall. Astoria saw he seemed to accept this. However Astoria cared more about another thing.

"And what makes you think Sebastian is a Death Eater?" Astoria asked, her arms crossed.

"Harry and Ron were able to get some inside information. They found out from some sources that the Death Eaters were able to assemble more younger followers. Some of which they believe to be here at Hogwarts. The ministry has been able to conclude that one of the biggest threats right now is Richard Doley, Sebastian's father. He's placed many threats and there's already a warrant for his arrest. Almost the whole ministry is after him."

"If the whole ministry is after him, why do we assume Sebastian is with them?" Astoria asked.

"I said 'almost' the whole ministry. Harry and Ron are more worried about Sebastian. Since he's in Hogwarts, that puts the entire castle at risk. Harry and Ron are worried about Hogwarts being infiltrated. So, me and Hermione have been looking into Sebastian a bit for them."

Astoria concluded that must have been what Ginny and Hermione were doing whenever Ginny would say they were busy "studying". This was all a lot for Astoria. She sat down on one of the stools in the closet. She thought the Death Eater threat was over. She had assumed they'd all just be thrown in jail like her dad had been. She thought they were done with all that. But that just goes to show how naive Astoria felt right now. Was it really possible that Sebastian was a Death Eater? Was he really doing all those terrible things? Was she really that gullible? Astoria looked up at Ginny.

"But even if Sebastian was a Death Eater, he can't infiltrate the castle all by himself, can he?"

"It's been done before." Ginny said, quietly, her eyes flickered over to Draco. He had been deathly silent up until now, staring at the floor. At Ginny's words, his eyes fluttered up, a somber look on his face.

Astoria was staring at Draco. Of course. She had totally forgotten that Draco was the one to let the Death Eaters in the castle a couple years ago. The night Dumbledore died. She studied his face for any hints of emotion. His face had gone pale and void of emotion. He looked down again, not saying anything.

"Well what's the plan?" Astoria finally asked, breaking the silence. Trying desperately to change the topic.

Ginny sighed, "There isn't much of one. Hermione and I have been watching him and we haven't found anything. But Harry is so sure he's involved."

Astoria nodded and stood up, "Well, should I go see Sebastian? Try and see if I can get anything out of him?"

"No Tori, I don't wanna put you in danger. I'm gonna go talk to Hermione and see if she's found anything out." Ginny made to move, "I'm really sorry Tori, I know he's a friend."

Astoria just nodded and waved her off, as if saying _it's ok_. Ginny nodded and slipped out the door. Astoria turned around and saw Draco had taken a seat on a stool in the back. His arms on his knees, hands clasped together, looking down.

"Draco, c'mon, let's go." When he didn't answer, Astoria grabbed the other stool she had previously been occupying and slid it over to Draco. She sat in front of him and grabbed his hands. "Draco…"

"I'm just as bad as him, Ria." He whispered, looking down at their hands.

"What? Draco, you're not…"

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, "Yes I am. I've been talking crap about him and putting him down… But I'm just like him Ria!" Draco suddenly yanked his hands from hers and ran them through his hair, "I'm just like him. I've _done_ everything he's _doing_. I'm just like him! I'm just like every one of them."

Astoria stared at him, a pained expression on her face. She hated seeing him like this, "Draco… Draco you are nothing like them." Draco opened his mouth to protest but she put a finger to his lips and slid her stool closer. She shoved his legs apart and moved the stool in between them. She sat in between his thighs, her hands on his face, "Draco. Look at you. Are you out there with them? Are you plotting an invasion on the castle? No. You're not. You're sitting in a broom closet, racked with guilt at the things you were _forced_ to do. You are _nothing_ like them."

His eyes closed, and his voice cracked as he spoke, "Ria…I'm not a good person."

"I disagree."

"The things I've done…"

"Are in the past, Draco. They're in the past." Her face was now extremely close to him. She had never seen him like this; so in pain, so vulnerable.

"That doesn't mean they didn't happen. That doesn't make up for them. That doesn't make them go away." His eyes were trained on hers.

"No. It doesn't. But you're already making up for them. Everyday that you smile, everyday that you're nice to someone, everyday that you do a bit of good, you're making up for it. Draco you are already miles ahead of all those people causing such damage. You're not like them. You're so much more." Astoria said, trying desperately to get him to understand.

"But I'm a Slytherin, it's in my nature to be awful." He muttered, looking down.

Astoria yanked his face up to look at her, "Draco Malfoy, I'm a Slytherin too, don't you fucking forget. And let me just tell you. Me, and Blaise, and Theo, and Daphne, we're all Slytherins. And dammit, we're all more than some stupid stereotype. Draco, you guys have become everything to me. You're worth everything to me. You're all some of the loyalist, kindest people I've ever had the chance to be with. Draco, you're a Slytherin, not a Death Eater. They're two very different things and unfortunately people have taken to putting them together. But it's not true. None of that is true."

Draco sighed, a look of defeat on his face. He nodded, as if finally expecting what she was saying. Astoria leaned in and pecked him on the lips. Currently, they're foreheads were resting on each other and their breathing heavy.

"Ria… I… I just…"

"I know, Draco. I know." She smiled at him.

He seemed to regain his composer as he stood up, "Well, wanna get lunch?"

Astoria bit her lip, "I'm actually gonna go meet Sebastian. I really think I can get some information out of him."

Draco gave her a stunned look, "Are you kidding? Did you not hear Weasley? We have to wait!"

Astoria cocked an eyebrow, "And since when do you listen to Gryffindors? Besides, I never said all Slytherin traits were bad. This way is more effective. I love Ginny, but sometimes you just gotta get your hands dirty." She winked.

Draco grinned, taking a step toward her and holding her head in his hands, "You are amazing."

Astoria pecked his lips, "I know."

"How am I so fucking lucky?"

"Don't know. But I gotta go. I'm already late." She said, pulling away.

"Ria." He stopped her, grabbing her arm, "Be safe."

She winked, "You're not getting rid of me that easy, trust me." He smiled, and she walked out.

Taking a deep breath, Astoria made her way to the quidditch pitch, a little nervous. She could handle herself if Sebastian tried anything. But she was still a little shaken up that it was even possible he might try something. However, she was also shocked at the display Draco had just made. She had no idea he was even capable of showing that kind of emotion. But the war messed everyone up. Especially those with Death Eaters for parents. Astoria had learned to rise above it, Draco was still conflicted with it, but it seemed Sebastian had succumbed to it.

* * *

"Tori! Look who finally decided to show up!" Sebastian yelled as he noticed her walk out onto the grass.

"Sorry, Sebastian, I lost track of time." Astoria lied, walking over to him.

He stood in the middle, holding two brooms. He was grinning ear to ear and Astoria was finding it really hard to suspect him a Death Eater. He held one of the brooms out to her. She smiled and took it. Astoria wasn't a big flyer, but she didn't hate it. She actually loved feeling the air in her face, it was calming. She just never got many opportunities to fly. She was kind of excited to go up in the air.

"Thought we'd take a little tour of the grounds today, what do you think?"

"That sounds lovely, Sebastian."

At that he put his broom between his feet and took off. Astoria quickly followed suit. Astoria was right, the air felt wonderful. Her hair flew behind her and her face soaked up the bright sun. They rounded the castle, and Astoria couldn't help but gasp at the view. It was gorgeous. She looked over at Sebastian and saw him smiling at her. She quickly looked away, focusing her attention on her broom. He pointed in a certain direction, motioning for her to follow him. He lead them to the edge of the grounds near the woods. Astoria began to get a little nervous. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let him take her so far away. Maybe she should turn back. But she saw he was already landing on the grass in front of the woods. What the hell, she thought, she'd come this far. And she could handle herself. So, she lowered herself and stepped off.

Looking around, Astoria noticed they were standing in a secluded meadow just up against the forest. It was beautiful. There were flowers all over the place and a small pond to the right. The leaves on the trees were falling gracefully. Everything was tranquil and calming. Astoria looked over at Sebastian and saw he had taken a seat at the pond, his feet in the water. He pat the spot next to him, motioning for her to come sit. Taking off her shoes, she walked over to the pond and sat, her feet in the water. Her wand was right next to her, ready in case she needed it.

"What is this place?" Astoria asked, looking around.

"I like to come here to think sometimes. Found it one time when I was riding my broom around. Barely anyone knows about it." He explained.

Astoria momentarily panicked on how remote their location was. If barely anyone knew about it, it'd be hard to get back up in case he did something. Trying not to display her fears, she smiled.

"Well it's beautiful."

"I come here a lot, pour out all my secrets, ya know?" He said, nonchalant. Astoria's eyes widened when he said "secrets".

She smiled at him, raising an eyebrow, "What kind of secrets?"

He smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would actually. I feel like I know nothing about you Sebastian. Tell me something." Astoria asked, trying not to sound too pushy.

"What do you wanna know?"

"What's your family like?"

He smirked, "My family is like every other fucked up Slytherin family. Next question."

Astoria pouted at his lack of information, but tired again, "What do you wanna do after Hogwarts?"

He put his hands on the grass behind him, leaning back, "That is the million galleon question, isn't it."

Astoria nodded, urging him to continue.

"Well, I suppose… I don't know, I'll probably end up at the ministry." He finally said.

"End up? Why settle? What is it that you really want to do?" Astoria asked.

"You know I've never been asked that question before." He smiled at her, "I wanna be a healer."

That took Astoria back, a healer? She hadn't really told anyone, but that's what Astoria had been wanting to do. She never took Sebastian for the healer type. She wondered if he was just playing her, trying to get close to her. But he seemed so genuine.

"Really?"

"Yeah, probably won't. But that'd be cool." He was staring out into the pond.

"If you wanna do it, you should." Astoria said, staring at him.

Sebastian grabbed a rock and rolled it in his hand before tossing it in the water, "I got other things going on that'll probably take priority."

Astoria's ears perked up, "Other things? Like what?"

"Nah, you don't wanna hear about that. Anyway, I wanna show you something." He said, brushing her questions off. He picked up one of the flowers in the grass. "You know, there's a legend about these flowers."

"Oh really? What's that?"

He placed it in her hand and picked up another one for himself, "The legend says that you can whisper a secret in it, and the petals will close around it, keeping it safe. You then break off the stem and hold onto it. You then take the closed flower and place it on the water, letting the secret go."

"And what about the stem?"

"You hold onto it, or give it to someone you care about, if they have the stem and come back here, the can find your flower and hear the secret." He explained.

Astoria scoffed, "Sounds ridiculous to me."

He smiled, "Just try it. Come here." He pulled her up and turned them so they were back to back. "You whisper your secret and I'll whisper mine."

Astoria sighed, "Fine." She took a moment thinking about what to say. She didn't really have any secrets. However, then one thing she hadn't admitted to anyone crossed her mind. She immediately knew it was the right thing to say. She whispered it into the flower and watched as the petals closed in on the center. She turned to see Sebastian's flower's petals looked the same. He had already yanked the stem off. Astoria did the same, putting it in her pocket.

Sebastian moved to the water, "Okay, on the count of three. One… Two… Three…"

Both of them placed their flowers in the water and watched them float away. She turned and saw Sebastian put his stem in his pocket. She desperately wanted to know what his secret was.

"It's getting late, let's get out of here." Sebastian said, going over to their brooms and handing Astoria hers.

Astoria hadn't realized how dark it was getting and quickly nodded, taking the broom. She sighed, she hadn't gotten much information out of him. But there was definitely something off about him. Inside, she really did hope their suspicions were wrong, he was a good friend. But she guessed they'd find out eventually. Kicking off of the ground, Astoria few into the air, following Sebastian back to the castle.

* * *

 ** **A.N: Hope you liked it, I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can!****


	12. The Hero Complex

Chapter 12: The Hero Complex

 **A.N: Sorry it's been a little bit since my last update, I've been really busy with school. I'm also sorry this chapter is a little shorter, again. blame school. But otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

It was now mid November, the month had passed with almost no new leads on Sebastian. When Astoria had returned from her little excursion with him, Draco immediately hounded her for information on what happened. She remained mostly vague with Draco, she just told him the truth which was that she hadn't gotten anything solid from Sebastian. She left out the mysterious flowers and the exact location. Honestly, Astoria wasn't sure why she didn't tell Draco about all that, it just didn't seem like the time.

Astoria told Ginny even less. She decided against telling her friend about the excursion at all. Since she hadn't gotten any useful information, there was no point in worrying her. Astoria knew now how worrisome those Gryffindors could be. But she also came to see how dedicated they were. Ginny and Hermione worked almost all the time on possible solutions or plans to get Sebastian to talk. They researched his family, they researched other Death Eater families. On this, Astoria was able to help. She was able to tell them all she knew about certain families. Many of the suspected people had often been to her house for Friday dinners or Sunday brunch. Astoria usually didn't like to talk about her family, or friends of her family. It was a severely touchy subject for her. She no longer wanted to associate herself with them, she'd come to a conclusion on that. But that didn't mean she still wasn't upset by it all. They were her family, and no matter the awful things they'd done, it was just hard to forget about them.

However, Astoria did still have Daphne. She knew Daphne would probably try to keep ties with their family. In truth, Astoria didn't know where Daphne stood after the war. She didn't even know where she stood during the war. But all that she knew was that Daphne certainly wasn't one of _them_. "Them" being the Death Eaters. No, Daphne was more conflicted. She was a lot like Draco. Astoria understood how hard it was for them to change their mindsets when it's been ingrained in them since birth. But everyday that she sees Draco being civil toward anyone from another house, she smiles. At least, she thought, he's making progress.

Things between Draco and Astoria were going increasingly well. It had been almost two months now and Astoria had never felt happier. He could still be rude and a complete asshole, but she had found he'd changed it to almost teasing. He was truly harmless. Well, most of the time anyway. They'd have their little fights and the next day they'd be all over each other again. They worked well together. Astoria kept him in check, and he kept her more alive. Astoria found the classes they had together to be increasingly difficult as she often found it hard to concentrate. Draco would send her notes, or play with her hair, or whisper into her ear. Blaise or Theo would cough loudly to tell both of them to knock it off. This, it seemed, only encouraged Draco.

At the moment, Astoria was sitting on the couch in the Slytherin common room, reading her Transfiguration textbook. It was pretty late, so mostly everyone had gone to bed. Flipping the page, Astoria got distracted by the flames in the fireplace. Her eyes started to drift, her head lulling back against the couch. Slowly, she felt herself succumbing to sleep.

A little while later, Astoria's eyes drifted open, Confused, she felt a blanket on her lap that was definitely not there before. Pulling her head up, she noticed Draco sitting on the couch next to her. He had his feet up on the coffee table, reclining back with his head on the back of the couch. His arms were crossed, and his eyes closed. Judging by his breathing, Astoria figured he was asleep. She smiled at the fact that he must have placed the blanket on her, then fell asleep himself.

Astoria moved so she laid down on the couch, her head in his lap. She wrapped the blanket closer around herself and waited to fall asleep again. However, she felt a hand start running through her hair.

"Morning." Draco whispered softly as he caressed her long waves.

Astoria turned so she laid on her back, looking up at him, "Morning to you too. Although, I feel morning might be the wrong term."

He chuckled and moved his arm to lay across her waist, "You're the one that decided to take a nap at 11:30pm."

"So did you." Astoria said, smirking.

"I didn't want to leave you down here all by yourself."

Astoria put her hand on his cheek, "You're so sweet."

Draco shrugged it off, "Why are you always down here so late anyway?"

Astoria pulled her hand back, staring up at the ceiling, "I don't know. It's so peaceful."

Draco just nodded, leaning his head back against the couch. Astoria turned to look at him, he looked really tired. His hair was a mess, his eyes had bags underneath.

"Draco, are you okay?" Astoria asked after a minute.

He seemed taken aback and shook his head, "Yes, of course. Why do you say that?"

"You just look really tired."

Draco laughed, "Of course I do, it's one in the morning."

Astoria looked at him skeptically, "Draco…"

Draco ran his hand over her hair on the top of her head, "I'm fine. Really."

Astoria sat up, not believing a word he said. She sat in his lap, straddling his legs. She put her hands on his shoulders, staring him in the eye. "It's your dad isn't it?"

Draco grabbed her waist, sighing, "Maybe.. I don't know Ria… It's just, that damn article."

Astoria knew what article he was talking about. Yesterday in the Daily Prophet, the ministry put out updates on all the incarcerated Death Eaters. Probably something to keep people feeling safe with all the Death Eater scares out there right now. The article listed all the people they had put away. It highlighted all the crimes of a few and gave people more of an inside scoop into their former lives. Draco's father was one of those mentioned. Astoria and Draco never really talked about his father, or either of their families for that matter.

Astoria rubbed his shoulders, "I know, I know."

Draco leaned his forehead against hers, "I just don't know what to think anymore. I don't want anything to do with him, but at the same time…"

"He's family." Astoria finished.

Draco nodded, "I wanna change Ria, I do. But, I feel like even if I try, no one's gonna believe me. Everyone is always going to think of me as either Lucius' son or that mean kid from Hogwarts."

Astoria pulled her head away, putting her hands on both sides of his face, "No Draco, no they won't. Don't give them the chance to assume those things. Be the better person. Show them who this Draco Malfoy is and what he stands for. Show them you're not your dad. Show them they're wrong."

"It's not that easy, Ria."

"I know that. I know it's gonna be awful and people are gonna be awful. But you know what you say to them Draco? You say 'fuck off'. You know, a lot of these Gryffindors have this 'hero complex'. They think because the war ended on the side of the good guys, that everyone not in Slytherin is a hero. You need to show them that Slytherins can be heroes too. Because, if they're really the heroes they say they are, then they'll give you a second chance. Heroes give second chances, and god knows, you _deserve_ a second chance Draco." Astoria explained, a determined look in her eye.

Draco smiled at her, "God, I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do. I'm just as fucked up as you, trust me. We both have family shit to deal with." Astoria said, smirking.

"Alright, so we're both fucked up. Great." Draco leaned in.

"Great." Astoria replied as she too leaned in, connecting their lips.

Astoria's arms draped around his neck as Draco grabbed her waist tighter, pulling her up against his chest. His tongue snaked into her mouth, finding hers and battling for dominance. His hands ran up her back, pulling her shirt up with them. Astoria shivered as the cold dungeon air hit her back and arched more into his touch. She ran her hands through his hair, loving how soft it felt to her fingertips. She pulled away for air, but then immediately started kissing down his neck. Her hands moved to his chest, undoing his tie. She heard him moan as she hit a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Ria… As much as I love this… And I really…" He moaned again, "Do. But you need… sleep. We both need… some sleep."

Astoria ignored him as she captured his lips again. After a couple moments, she pulled away, breathless, "I'm suddenly not very tired anymore."

* * *

A couple days later, Draco was on rounds with Hermione Granger as a part of his prefect duties. The Hufflepuff he usually did them with on Thursdays was sick, and so Granger was filling in. Draco had insisted he didn't need anyone to walk around with him, nothing ever happened at this time anyway. But McGonagall insisted that no one could go on rounds alone. So here he was, spending his Thursday after dinner, walking the corridors with Granger when he could be doing really anything else. Draco kept his hands in his pockets, absentmindedly whistling.

"Would you mind maybe not whistling Malfoy?" Hermione asked, finally fed up with it.

Draco smirked, "Is it bothering you?"

"Yes."

Draco answered by whistling once again, a smirk on his face.

She glared, "I have no idea how the hell you managed to keep Astoria for so long. Everyone thought you'd only last two weeks at the most. You're an asshole."

"She finds my asshole qualities charming." Draco smiled.

Hermione scoffed, "I don't know about that. I think she's just the only one with the patience to deal with you."

"Maybe. Either way, I get the most amazing girl in the world. No offense Granger."

Hermione shook her head, laughing, "Oh trust me, I'll live."

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence. Draco found he actually didn't mind her company. She kept to herself, she wasn't annoying, and she didn't throw insults at him. He found he actually quite liked the she-Weasley too. She had a temper, but it was amusing to watch. Draco was nowhere near to forming friendships with the Gryffindors, but at least he understood why Astoria wanted to.

"Listen Malfoy, Astoria's a good person. And although I may not be your biggest fan… Someone Astoria's managed to fall in love with, can't be all that bad." Hermione said as they walked.

Draco stared at her, shocked. Did she just say "in love with"? Draco and Astoria had never said that to each other before. Did Astoria tell Granger something. He was about to ask for more information, feeling like an excited school boy. However, suddenly someone came running toward them, rounding the corner. They were yelling for Granger. Draco was extremely surprised when he recognized who it was.

Granger recognized him too because she yelled, "Harry?"

* * *

 **A.N: Sorry to leave it there, but I am going to try to have the next chapter up within a couple days! Hopefully tomorrow!**


	13. A Game of Trust

Chapter 13: A Game of Trust

 **A.N: Sorry it took a little longer, I had a bit of writer's block. But I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

"Potter? What? How did…" Draco stuttered as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Not now Malfoy. Look, Hermione, you have to come with me. I think we have a lead on Doley." Potter said, quickly.

Granger seemed flustered, trying to register what was going on. Draco's interest skyrocketed as well. Granger jumped into Potter's arms, giving him a huge hug.

"Harry, It's so good to see you! It feels like it's been forever…"

"Granger, get the fuck off him it's been like two months! Now what's this about Doley?"

Draco asked, trying to get Potter's attention.

Harry looked confused, "Why do you care Malfoy. This is kind of a secret job so I need to talk to Hermione alone." He turned to Granger, "Where's Ginny?"

"Listen Potter, whatever you find on Doley, I wanna know. I'm in this too." Draco said, taking a threatening step forward.

"What? Why? This is none of your business Malfoy." Harry replied, getting angry as well.

Hermione jumped in, biting her lip, "Actually Harry, it is. He's been… helping us. He's worried about Astoria."

Draco stared at Granger, surprised. Was she… defending him? He never thought he'd see the day. He laughed as he saw Potter's face go from angry to confused.

"Who's Astoria?"

"Greengrass. Daphne's sister. She's a sixth year." Hermione explained.

"And what does she or Malfoy have to do with this?" Harry asked, still confused.

Draco rolled his eyes at Potter, must they explain everything?

Hermione patiently explained all in one breath, "Harry, Astoria and Sebastian are friends. Astoria has been trying to get information out of him. Draco is worried about Astoria because the two of them are dating. Astoria has become good friends with Ginny and I and she's actually really nice. Since Draco's been dating her, he hasn't been too bad either. So the point is…"

"The point is, whatever you have to say about Doley, you can tell me." Draco interrupted, annoyed with Granger's rambling.

Harry looked back and forth between the two of them, trying to process. Eventually he just nodded. Draco couldn't blame him, this had been a weird year all around. Of course, Draco was still curious about how Potter even got into the castle at all. But before he could ask, Harry was leading them down the corridor.

"We need to find Ginny. Where is she Hermione?" Harry asked as they walked.

"She's probably in the Gryffindor common room. But Harry, how did you get here? Do people know you're here?" Hermione asked as they speed walked.

"McGonagall knows I'm here. Ron's at the ministry working with the other aurors. We finally brought them up to date on all the Sebastian stuff after we found out this new info. But since we don't have solid evidence, we can't arrest him yet." Harry answered, walking up the steps to the Gryffindor tower.

They reached the portrait entrance. Hermione said the password and her and Harry walked through it. Draco, however, decided to hang back. He felt weird going in the Gryffindor common room. He did not belong in there. Unfortunately, Hermione noticed and she beckoned him to follow.

"C'mon Malfoy."

Draco put his hands in his pockets and stayed rooted to the spot, "I'm just gonna wait here. You guys go ahead."

Hermione groaned, "Seriously Malfoy, just come on. You're the one that said you wanted to be a part of this, so let's go!" She then yanked his arm and pulled him inside.

Draco had never been in the Gryffindor common room before. Sure he'd been in the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common rooms, but that was only briefly. And that was only because he was sleeping with girls from those houses. He didn't exactly take the time to look around and notice the actual rooms. But the Gryffindor tower was so drastically different from the Slytherin dungeons. It was so much brighter, so much lighter, and so much...happier. There was red and gold everywhere you looked. The furniture was the same style as the Slytherin furniture, but it was much brighter and more inviting. Draco didn't realize he had stopped walking until Hermione tugged his arm again. They found Ginny sitting at one of the tables, reading.

"Harry?!" She asked, standing up quickly. There were just a few first years in the common room currently, so Ginny's outburst didn't draw too much attention.

Harry was promptly tackled for the second time that night. However, Ginny decided to attack his lips as well. They stayed like that for a couple seconds before Draco cleared his throat loudly.

Ginny scoffed at Draco as she broke away from Harry, "Oh please, because you and Astoria aren't like that _every_ damn day."

"We do not…" Draco started to argue.

"Not the time!" Hermione reminded, snapping everyone back.

"Right, as happy as I am to see you, why are you here?" Ginny asked, turning back to Harry. He explained that he had new news about Doley and Ginny's eyes widened.

"Well what are we waiting for? What's the news?" Ginny asked, tugging on Harry's arms.

"I can't tell you here. We need to go somewhere private." Harry said, looking around cautiously.

Hermione spoke up, "My dorm. We can go there. It's the Head Girl dorm and I have my own room."

Harry nodded, "Great. Let's go!"

"Wait!" Ginny yelled, grabbing his arm.

Harry sighed, "Ginny, we really don't have time for this. We have to go."

"No, what about Astoria? We should go get her too!" Ginny said, turning to Draco and

raising an eyebrow.

Draco rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually, can we not? I don't want her getting hurt. I already don't like how involved she is with this already. I think it'd be best to not put her in any more danger."

Harry seemed shocked by Draco's concern for Astoria. Hermione smiled at him. However, Ginny looked furious. Draco took a step back as the red head sent him a fiery glare.

Ginny walked toward him, "Draco Malfoy, don't you dare. I am just as upset as you that she got involved in this and I for sure don't want her getting hurt. But guess what, she's involved. She's just as much apart of this. And as much as I don't like it, she's got the most ties to Sebastian. I've given it some thought, and she's one of our best hopes. And also, he's her friend. And she deserves to at least know what's going on."

During Ginny's rant, Hermione and Harry and taken several steps back. Both of them knew how scary the wrath of Ginny really was. Draco was trying very hard to stand his ground as the short Weasley gave him a death glare. He scratched his nose, attempting to look unfazed.

"I uh.. Still think it's too dangerous."

Ginny smirked, noticing she had gotten to him, "Too bad. That's life."

Now Draco got angry, "No Weasley. That's not 'life'. Life is not supposed to be one dangerous mission after another! The war is fucking over! There isn't supposed to be this kind of danger any more! Astoria has been through fucking enough! You Gryffindors think you're these angelic heroes and it's always your job to save everyone! Well let me tell you, I am not about to drag someone down into that mess if they don't have to. The war was not just hard on you guys, it was no fucking picnic for people like me and Astoria. And if she doesn't have to go through that shit again, than I am for damn sure not gonna make her."

Ginny's glare faded and was instead replaced with something Draco couldn't detect. She sighed and put her hand on his shoulder, "Draco… No one is forcing her to get involved. But honestly Draco, I think she wants to. I think it's her decision to make. No one is saying you guys didn't have it rough. We know. It was a freaking war, no one had it easy. But Astoria doesn't strike me as the type to sit on the sidelines, and I know you think that too. You just don't wanna lose her. But I promise, we won't let that happen."

Draco stared at the little Weasley. A hint of respect for her crept up in him. She was bloody right. He was terrified to lose Astoria. He had finally gotten some glimpse of a possible future with her and he didn't want it to go away because of some fucking Gryffindor-like courage. But he knew she had a point. It was, in the end, Astoria's decision.

"Ok, let's go get her."

* * *

"Mia, no. Try again. Now what goes in first for the Dreamless Sleep potion?" Astoria asked for what felt like the fifteenth time.

Astoria was sitting in the library with Mia, helping her with her potions homework. Astoria felt bad she hadn't been spending a lot of time with her friends and she knew Mia was struggling. So here she was, being ever so patient with her friend who knew absolutely nothing about potions.

"Is it the… rat tails?" Mia asked hesitantly.

"Yes! Way to go!" Astoria exclaimed, high-giving her friend.

"Thanks… I'm still nowhere close to where I should be in the class."

Astoria gave Mia a pat on the back, "You'll get there. You just need to practice a bit more and pay attention in class."

"I know, I know. It's just…"

Mia stopped mid sentence as her and Astoria both noticed a small crowd walk briskly into the library. Astoria's mouth fell open when she recognized the one and only Harry Potter walking with Hermione, Ginny, and Draco. What the hell was going on? The group stopped for a second at the entrance, but once they noticed Astoria, they made a beeline for her table.

"Tori, why is Harry Potter plus fellow Gryffindor Heroes plus your boyfriend coming toward us?" Mia asked, frantically.

"I have no idea." Astoria replied honestly.

"Winters. Leave." Draco said once they arrived, turning toward Mia.

Mia glared at him for his rudeness. Astoria too shot daggers at him, "Draco, what is going on? Don't talk to Mia like that."

Ginny stepped in, obviously noting how poorly Draco was handling this., "Tori, it's about Sebastian."

Astoria's eyes went wide, she immediately turned to her friend, "I'm sorry Mia, I have to go. Can we do this another time this week?"

"Tori, what's going on? What's this about Sebastian?" Mia asked, looking concerned.

"Can you guys wait for me in the corridor? I'll be there in just a minute." Astoria pleaded to the group. Draco appeared hesitant, but Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him out with the rest of them. Astoria nodded at her in thanks, then turned to Mia.

"Listen, Mia. There's some stuff going on that I need to go help them with. It's pretty serious stuff, but I don't want you to worry about it, we're gonna handle it. And please, promise me you won't tell anyone about it, we don't need people freaking out or anything over something that could be nothing. Please, promise me, Mia."

"Okay, I promise Tori. Go be a hero." Mia smiled.

At that moment Astoria felt terrible for not seeing much of her friends this year. They were truly great. Mia was just the type of person to put all her trust in her friends, whenever they needed it. Her friends were part of the reason she wanted to get rid of the stupid Slytherin stereotype, because they were some of the best people she'd ever met.

"Thank you Mia, you're amazing." Astoria said as she hugged her friend. She then grabbed her bag and started walking out. She heard Mia yell as she exited.

"You better not die Tori! You can't do that to us!"

Astoria smiled and looked back at her friend waving her off. The sight outside the library was something Astoria was definitely not used to. Seeing Draco standing with all these renowned Gryffindor superstars was strange. It made her giggle a little bit seeing him standing off to the side, a little uncomfortable. His face instantly lit up when he saw her walking toward them.

"Ok, so what the hell is going on?" She asked, standing next to Draco.

"Not here. Hermione, take us to your dorm." Harry said, in hushed tones.

The group started following Hermione. Harry and Ginny walked in front with her, trying to catch up with Harry. Draco and Astoria fell behind a bit.

"Ria…" Draco whispered, "If you don't wanna get involved with this, I totally get it. You can back out if you want."

Astoria looked up at him, shocked, "I'm not backing out Draco. I wanna know what's going on with Sebastian."

"I know, but Ria… It's dangerous. You could get hurt." Draco argued.

Astoria smiled, grabbing his arm, "Draco, I wanna do this. Sebastian is my friend."

Draco huffed, but seemed to calm down at her touch, "Okay."

Astoria raised an eyebrow, "But that doesn't mean you have to do this. Why _are_ you doing this? I'm sure the last thing you wanna do is play hero with Gryffindors."

Draco sighed, "If you're doing this, I'm doing this. end of discussion."

Astoria smiled to herself. She loved that he was doing this for her. However, she also knew he was hoping Sebastian was guilty. It was certainly looking that way. After a few minutes they reached Hermione's dorm. She said her password and they all filed in. It was a small little sitting room with a miniature kitchenette to the right. Harry, Hermione and Ginny took a seat on the cough. Draco sat in the chair to the left, motioning for Astoria to sit on his lap. She ignored him, and instead took a seat on the floor, leaning on the chair, sitting in between his legs.

"Okay Harry, spill." Ginny said, nudging him.

Harry took a deep breath and then explained, "Alright, well we managed to capture a long suspected Death Eater. Ron and I were able to get some information out of him using veritaserum. He told us that Sebastian Doley is in fact very much apart of the movement to get revenge on all muggleborns and blood traitors who fought against them in the war."

Astoria's head fell. So it was true. Sebastian was a Death Eater. How could she have been so stupid? She was waiting for the moment when Draco would gloat and spring up in joy. However, he didn't say a word. Instead, he ran his hands comfortingly through her hair, as if detecting her distress. She was grateful for that.

Harry continued, "He also said that there was a plan in the works to attack Hogwarts and Sebastian was sort of running it. But he didn't know the details. The shitty thing is that we have all this info, but no solid evidence and no known leads on the actual details of the plan."

Ginny rubbed his back as he put his face in his hands, obviously stressed, "What do you need us to do Harry?"

"I need to get a better idea of when this is happening. I need to get more out of Sebastian. That's were you guys come in."

"Harry we've already been tracking him and trying to figure out all we can, I'm not sure what more we can do." Hermione said, sadly.

"I can." Astoria spoke up. "I'm friends with him. I did it once before. Maybe if I keep hanging out with him, he'll tell me stuff."

Draco rubbed her shoulders, "Ria, I don't think that **wi** ll work." Everyone started to protest but he held up his hand, "I'm not just saying that because I don't want her in danger. I'm saying it because I think his plan is to get close to her so he can hurt her and other Slytherins who have switched to the good side. I don't think he's looking for accomplishes, I think he;s looking for ways to infiltrate the castle. He's looking for people to help him unknowingly. He's gonna keep up his facade. He's not just gonna spill everything to someone who's nice to him. That's not how Death Eaters think. Trust me."

"Well then what do you suppose we do?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed, "I don't know Potter, I don't know. I just know he's not gonna tell everything to Ria, he knows how she feels about the war. He knows she wouldn't join the Death Eaters."

"Malfoy, he might not tell everything to Astoria. But he might tell you." Harry suggested.

"What are you talking about Potter?" Draco said, leaning forward.

Harry explained, "Hell Malfoy, I still don't know where you lie in all this. So I'm sure Doley doesn't either. You could go to him. Say you wanna help. You've infiltrated Hogwarts before, you could give him suggestions or whatever the fuck you wanna. He might believe you."

Draco looked hesitant for a second but then shook his head, "There's no way. He knows I hate him."

"He doesn't have to like you, he just has to trust you." Harry argued.

"I don't know how I feel about this." Astoria interrupted, biting her lip.

Harry went on, "You just have to get him to trust you. Play the bad guy. Hell, I'm not even sure you're not. Which is why this could work."

"So you're gonna make me convince Doley to trust me, when you don't even trust me yourself?" Draco asked, confused.

"They all trust you." Harry said, waving around the room, "If they do, I'm sure I will eventually. But this is one of our only options."

Draco looked at the fire in the fireplace for a couple moments, thinking. After a minute he turned to Harry.

"Fuck it. I'll do it."

* * *

 ** **A.N: Let me know what you think, as always, review!****


	14. Holiday Plans

Chapter 14: Holiday Plans

 **A.N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm beginning to get in the pattern of updating on Mondays, so to the best of my ability there will be an update every Monday. A few times I might have more than one update a week, but you can always count on Monday for sure.**

* * *

Outside, the cool December snow had begun to fall; holiday break just around the corner. It had been a couple weeks since Harry's impromptu visit and Draco's decision to play spy. Astoria felt really uneasy about the plan, however. She was obviously worried about Draco's safety, but mostly, she was worried about his sanity. Astoria knew how shaky Draco was with his stance on the war. She feared, though she'd never tell anyone, that he might change his mind and join the Death Eaters again. Astoria kept shaking this feeling off, telling herself she was awful for not having enough faith in him. But it was true, she didn't know exactly where he stood and this plan wasn't going to help that.

"Tori, what're you doing over break?" Ginny asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

Astoria looked up from her spot in the library. Her and Ginny had decided to actually attempt some real homework instead of focusing on the whole Sebastian frenzy. Of course that didn't mean Astoria could stop thinking about it. She hadn't stopped. Ginny kept trying to come up with various topics of conversation to get their minds off of it. It hadn't really worked so far.

"Um, I'm just staying here. No point going home to my oh so loving family." Astoria replied, sarcasm evident.

Ginny laughed, "Well you know, I talked to my mum, and we'd be more than thrilled if you'd consider coming to the Burrow for Christmas!"

"Oh my god, thank you Ginny, that's really sweet. It's just… Well Draco's staying at Hogwarts over break as well. Blaise and Theo are both leaving. So we decided to have our own little Christmas, together." Astoria explained. She was really shocked. She never expected to get invited somewhere for the holidays. It did sound fun, but she made a promise to Draco, and she planned on keeping it. There was no way she could leave him alone for the holidays.

Ginny smiled, "Draco can come too. Actually, Ron and Harry asked if maybe he could. They want to get an update on Sebastian and talk possible plans."

"Oh, wow, um. I'm not sure he'll be on board for that. In fact, I'm pretty sure he'll laugh at me if I even suggest going to the Burrow for two weeks." Astoria said, nervously.

Ginny sighed, "It can't hurt to ask. C'mon Tori. I think this would be good for you guys. You guys need some more fun thrown your way. Draco so graciously reminded me that you guys had it bad during the war too, and I think you guys deserve to feel like you really belong somewhere. Just… think about it. Okay?"

Astoria didn't know what to say. Christmas at the Burrow with a huge happy, wild and crazy family sounded both daunting and exciting. Astoria had never witnessed a family like that. Ginny would always tell her stories about them, but if she went for Christmas, she'd actually get to see it and be apart of it. Of course, there was no way Draco would say yes to that.

Resigning, Astoria finally spoke, "I'd really love to Ginny. And I'll ask Draco. But I really don't think he'll say yes. And if he's not going, I can't leave him here by himself."

Ginny nodded, "Okay, but I think some people might surprise you. All I'm saying is, keep an open mind."

Astoria nodded and smiled, "Okay, mum."

Ginny laughed, "Oh trust me, you don't want me as a mum. I'm way too wild."

"That, I do not doubt." Astoria said, laughing.

In the last couple weeks, Astoria hadn't really had moments like these. Everyone was always so tense. Everyone was worried about Sebastian and the Death Eaters and the attacks. Draco was still trying to find ways to get on Sebastian's good side. He's approached him a couple times, trying to talk to him. Most of the time, Sebastian merely responded politely and then excused himself. not speaking more than a few words with Draco.

However, this last week. Draco had finally been able to have an actual conversation with Sebastian. Draco had cornered him in the common room and explained how "He'd been an asshole… He was sorry… Could they start over…". He even played the Astoria card, explaining how Draco wanted to get along with Sebastian because he knew he was Astoria's friend and such. Draco had explained to her how his plan was to be sort of acquaintances with Sebastian before he approached him about the Death Eater matters. Draco was often busy planning and such, Astoria hadn't seen much of him.

"Alright, I think that's all the studying my brain can handle for the day. Let's go get some dinner!" Ginny said, slamming her book shut.

Astoria laughed and agreed, swiftly following Ginny out of the library and toward the Great Hall. When they arrived, Ginny nudged her shoulder.

"Don't forget. Ask him." She then made her way to the Gryffindor table.

Astoria merely nodded and walked to the Slytherin table. Glancing as she walked, she noticed Blaise, Theo and Draco were all laughing. Good, Astoria thought, he's in a good mood. Slowly, she walked toward Draco. He hadn't noticed her yet so she took the opportunity to wrap her hands around his neck, her hands on his chest as she leaned down.

"Hey babe." She whispered.

He turned his head, smiling, "Hey there."

She placed a kiss on his cheek and then took a seat next to him, sitting across from the other two. Blaise and Theo muttered their greeting and then Theo went on telling his apparently hilarious story. Astoria preoccupied herself with eating her dinner. Though, she found she was mostly just moving food around with her fork. She was really worried about asking Draco about the Burrow. Honestly, she really did think Ginny was right. Draco and her needed this. However, Draco must have noticed her unease because she felt his hand grab hers under the table. He squeezed it and then leaned in to her ear.

"You okay?"

She looked up at him, forcing a smile, "Yeah, of course! I'm fine."

Draco gave her a questioning look, "Ria…"

Astoria tugged some hair behind her ear, nervous. "Draco, really I'm fine. It's just… I wanna talk to you about something later."

He raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Later, we can talk about it later."

"Is it bad?"

"No! No, nothing's wrong. It's nothing… I just. I just wanna ask you something."

Draco leaned in, "You can ask me now, you know."

She smacked him on the arm, "Stop it Draco. Later. We'll talk about it later."

Draco smirked, "Okay, well don't expect me to forget about his. We _will_ be revisiting this conversation."

She sighed, "Yes, I know. Later."

Astoria really did not want to get into this with him in the Great Hall with so many other people around. She knew this was going to take some hard convincing on her part. And she would rather not have a crowd around.

Astoria was able to semi-enjoy the rest of her meal and dessert. Draco kept giving her looks, anxious to know what kind of question would cause her to feel so uneasy. Astoria just ignored him, chiming in occasionally to whatever it was Theo and Blaise were talking about. After a while, Astoria decided she wanted to get away from the loud Hall.

"I'm gonna head back to the common room." She said standing up.

Draco quickly stood up as well, "I'll go with you."

"Draco, you don't…."

He just held up his hand, "I'm coming. Let's go."

The two of them waved to Theo and Blaise as they walked out. Draco had a bit more urgency in his step than her.

"Geez Draco, got somewhere to be?" She asked, crossing her arms as she walked. Draco was almost speed walking, he was currently a few steps ahead of her.

He whirled around and grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him, "Just anxious to get some alone time with my beautiful girlfriend before all the rest of those idiots get back to the dorm."

"Oh really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, it killing me, what did you want to ask me?" He said as he promptly pulled her behind a curtain to a secluded corner of the castle.

"Wha…? Draco what are you doing?" Astoria asked, still not ready to talk to him about the Burrow.

"There. Now it's just the two of us. C'mon, what is it?"

"Draco…"

"Ria… Just ask me the…." He was quickly cut off by Astoria shoving him against the wall and connecting their lips. She wrapped her hands around his neck, deepening it. She sighed happily when he put his hands around her waist and responded. Astoria had panicked and didn't know what to do to change the subject, so she just kissed him, rather forcefully. Luckily though, it appeared he had forgotten all about her questions as his hands began to roam lower on her back. She pulled his head closer, trying to focus all her attention on kissing him. They pulled back for air for a second and Astoria was about to kiss him again, but he whispered in her ear.

"I know what you're doing Ria…"

"Hmm?"

He placed a few kisses down her neck, "You're trying to distract me. While I must admit you are doing a _fantastic_ job… What were you going to ask me?"

Astoria sighed and took a step away from him. She bit her lip, fidgeting with her robes and looking down, "I, uh, wanted to talk to you about the holiday break."

He lifted her chin with his hand, "What about it? We decided to spend it together, remember?"

She nodded, "No, I know. And we still are. I was just wondering if you wanted to change locations?"

"Locations? What, now you wanna go home?"

She began pacing nervously, "No exactly… How would you feel about spending Christmas at the Burrow?"

He stared at her confused, "The Burrow?"

She sighed, "Yeah, it's, um Ginny's house."

His mouth fell open and he took a step toward her, "You want me…" He pointed to himself, "And you" He pointed at her, "To spend our first Christmas at the Weasley's?"

"Yes…" She looked up at him batting her eyelashes, "What… What do you think about that?"

He laughed, "Have you gone mad? You're joking right?"

She gave him a serious look, "No Draco, I'm not. Ginny invited us and I personally think it's a great idea."

Draco raised his eyebrows and laughed, crossing his arms, "You do, do you? And what the hell brought you to that conclusion?"

Astoria moved to lean against the wall, mirroring his crossed arms, "Draco, think about it. Neither of us has had much interaction with people from the winning side of the war. I chose their side and I know you have to, for the most part at least. And neither of us as had much of a real family. And you can talk strategies with Harry and Ron about Doley. I know it's not your scene Draco, but… but I think we need a break. We need something fresh. They're fresh! Please Draco, at least do it for me!"

He walked over to her, "You're asking me to spend two weeks with the Weasleys and saint Potter?"

"Yes… But I know you and Ginny have been getting along, don't deny it! And you can work with Ron and Harry! And everyone else, well I mean I don't know them, but I've heard stories and I just think… Well Draco I think we should do this."

Draco sighed loudly, looking up at the ceiling, thinking. He looked at her and Astoria gave him her biggest sad eyes. He sighed again and put his hands on her arms.

"Astoria Greengrass, you are going to be the death of me."

"Is that a yes?" She asked, excitedly.

He cringed, "I guess…"

Astoria immediately wrapped her arms around him, engulfing him in a hug, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He broke away from her, "Yeah, yeah. You know you're breaking me! I used to be the cool, popular Draco Malfoy. Yet, here I am fraternizing with Gryffindors for you!"

Astoria laughed and pecked his lips, "I like this Malfoy much better."

"Hmm, I'm sure." He said, his lips ghosting over hers.

"We're gonna go to the Weasley's for Christmas!" She exclaimed, excitedly running out from behind the curtain toward the common room.

Draco sighed and walked behind her. He muttered under his breath in an angry tone, "I'm going to the Weasley's for Christmas…"

* * *

 ** **A.N: As always, let me know what you think!****


	15. The Long Road to Hero-Ville

Chapter 15: The Long Road to Hero Hero-Ville

 **A.N: As promised, your Monday update!**

* * *

Draco rather forcefully shoved the last of his clothing into his suitcase. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. After he had agreed to go to the Weasley's for Astoria, they hadn't really talked about it again. It was a few weeks away at the time and so Draco was able to return to his task of getting close to Doley. But now, they were leaving today. It had completely snuck up on him. There was no way in hell Draco was ready for this.

"Almost done attacking your clothes, mate?" Blaise asked. He had just finished zipping up his own suitcase.

Draco sighed and turned to face his friend, "I was not attacking it. I was just trying to get everything to fit."

"Right, and this has nothing to do with the face that you're going to the Gryffindor hero headquarters?" Blaise smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Draco glared, "Please no jokes Zabini."

Blaise held up his hands in surrender, "I'm not joking. I think what you're doing is cool actually."

"You're kidding right?"

Blaise sighed, "No Drake, I'm not. I'm proud of you."

"Proud of me? What are you, my father? Oh wait no you couldn't because he's never said those words to me." Draco huffed, angrily zipping his suitcase.

Blaise walked over to the other side of Draco's bed, "Draco, listen. I think Astoria's right. I think this could be could for you, for both of you."

Draco angrily slammed his hands on top of the luggage, "You know, everyone keeps saying that. But why the hell does it appear that I am the only one who doesn't understand why the fuck this seems to be 'good for me'! Blaise, these are the Weasleys we're talking about. The WEASLEYS. And I'm about to go over there and spend two fucking weeks with them. We hate them! We make fun of them! We do NOT vacation with them! This year has been one fucked up thing after another, I don't know what's going on anymore. I don't know who I am anymore." Draco's voice cracked a bit at the end.

Draco waited for Blaise's reaction. He waited for him to yell at him or make fun of him or something. But Blaise didn't say anything. Draco gave him a look as if saying, _well?_

Blaise shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "I don't know what you want me to say man. You're right, this year's been weird. It's been different. But a giant ass war just ended so what do you expect. Although, from what I've seen, this hasn't necessarily been a bad thing for you. I mean, you have Astoria. And I know you love her Draco, even if you haven't admitted that to yourself. I've never seen you as happy as when you're with her."

Draco lowered his head, unsure what to say. Blaise sensed this and continued.

"And listen mate, only you can decide where you're at. You're the one who decides who you are, not some preconceived notion your dad told you."

Draco smirked, "Now you sound like Astoria. Blaise, she has it all figured out. What she believes, what she wants. She's knows who she is."

"I know. That girl is amazing. But Draco, it's okay that you're not there yet. It's okay you still have no idea what to think. You picked a side, the light side. That was the easy part. Now you have to live it and it's fucking hard. But you're doing good mate, really good."

Draco nodded, a hint of a smile creeping on his face, "Thanks man."

"No problem. I mean look at you. You're going to spend two weeks in the same place as Potter and Weasley. That's progress if I've ever seen it." Blaise said, laughing at him.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Well, good luck in hero-ville. I am off to get some breakfast." Blaise said nodding at Draco and walking out.

Draco nodded back and yelled a "thanks mate" at his friend as Blaise walked away. Draco sighed and sat on his bed. He knew Blaise was right, he knew Astoria was right. He knew he was making the right decision in going, but it still felt weird. Everything just felt off this year. Maybe Blaise was right though, maybe it was a good different. But honestly, Draco couldn't tell yet. During the war, Draco never had a chance to form his own opinion. His opinion was his father's. No one ever asked Draco what he thought, they all assumed, They assumed he would be a Death Eater. They assumed he was just like his father. They assumed he was going to follow Voldemort. They assumed what side he was on. That was Draco's whole life so he had no reason to believe they were wrong.

But now, now that the good side won, everything in his head felt jumbled. He wished he could be like Astoria. He wished he knew where he stood. He wished he could go to the Weasleys without feeling like it was weird and a mistake. He desperately wished he could just forget everything his family told him, but it wasn't that simple. It was easier to have everyone make the decision of what you believed in for you. He never had to decide for himself, so this new feeling of getting to pick whatever he wanted to believe was so foreign to him.

But damn it, he was trying. He was trying so hard. Draco had no desire to go back to being a Death Eater. That's why he agreed to Potter's plan. Draco knew no matter what Doley said, he would never join that side again. He was absolutely confident about that. But changing his mindset was a different story. You can't just expect someone to swear off everything their life was and make them be best friends with their former enemies. But that's what it felt like he was doing in going to the Burrow.

Shaking his head Draco ran his fingers threw his hair. Crap, now he was talking himself out of this again. This was about the third time he'd overthought and almost backed out of the whole trip. Blaise had talked him down both times. But Blaise wasn't here right now. Draco's thoughts were all over the place. He shook his head again, trying to clear it. But it wasn't working.

"Draco?"

He raised his head out of his hands and looked toward the door. Astoria was standing there, in jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was in curls around her shoulders. She looked gorgeous.

"You ready?" She asked, "The train's leaving in about twenty minutes. You didn't eat breakfast."

Draco just muttered a "hmm" under his breath and tried to regain control of his thoughts.

"You're not backing out at the last minute are you?" She asked after a minute of silence. She walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"No, no, I just… I was just thinking." He said, staring down at his hands.

Astoria grabbed his hands, "Draco… If you really don't wanna go, we don't have to. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable there. I know it's a lot to ask of you."

"No, no really. I'm ready to go. I was just, just daydreaming I guess." He insisted, standing up and grabbing the handle of his luggage.

"Draco Malfoy, you do not daydream. Now what's really going on?" Astoria asked, stopping him.

"I'm just not sure what to expect there I guess…. And I'll admit, I'm still very hesitant about going. But it doesn't matter, we're going and we are going to have a great Christmas." He assured her, rubbing her arms comfortingly and smiling.

Draco could tell Astoria wasn't buying his new optimism, but she smiled anyway.

"Thank you Draco. I know you're not going to regret this."

He smirked, "I don't know about that. But I do know I am not going to regret spending Christmas with you."

Astoria pecked his lips, "How can you, we're the hottest new wizarding couple."

"What about Ginny and Potter?"

Astoria laughed, "Oh please, I love Ginny. But those two are so last year. And besides, we have way more spark than them… We are Slytherins after all."

Draco laughed with her, "Very, very true."

Astoria grabbed his hand and started leading him to the door, "Now come on, we're gonna miss the train."

Draco stared lovingly at the girl in front of him, this vacation might be a pain in the ass, but this girl is going to make it all worth it.

* * *

Astoria nervously rubbed her hands on her thighs, staring out the window. She was anxiously sitting on the Hogwarts Express. A million different scenarios for when they arrived at the Burrow were playing in her head. She was sitting in a compartment with Ginny and Hermione. Mia and Amelia had decided to stay at Hogwarts over break. Astoria understood. A good chunk of Slytherins often stayed home for the holidays if given the choice by their families. However, Blaise's family actually wasn't bad at all so he went back to spend Christmas with them and Theo had decided to spend the vacation staying with Daphne at her new flat.

Ginny and Hermione were gabbling on about the multiple plans they already had for the vacation. Hermione had even made a list of all of their possible activities. Astoria found herself laughing at the pair, but only briefly as she soon resumed worrying about how Draco's presence at the Burrow was going to go down.

"Tori, stop worrying. It's going to be fine." Ginny piped up, noticing Astoria's attitude.

"Yeah, easy for you to say. But I disagree. We are going to have Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley all under the same roof for two whole weeks and you're telling me to remain calm? Really, Ginny? I'm just wondering how long it's going to take for them to kill each other."

Ginny laughed, "It is not going to be that bad. It's Christmas, no one can stay mad at someone over Christmas."

Hermione cut in, "Actually, Christmas is one of the highest holidays on the list that triggers depression and loneliness."

Ginny shot daggers at her, "Yes, thank you Hermione for that sad and completely unnecessary reminder."

Hermione ducked her head, "Sorry. Not helping, I know."

Astoria smiled at the two, "It's okay you guys, I know I'm just being paranoid. I just can't believe Draco actually agreed to this."

"Where is he, by the way?" Ginny asked, curious.

Astoria explained, "He's in a compartment with Theo and Blaise. I told him to go be with his friends since he won't see them for two weeks."

"Ah, okay."

Astoria looked out the window, "But actually it looks like we're almost there, and I promised Blaise and Theo I'd come say bye before we got there. So I'll be right back."

Hermione and Ginny nodded at her as she got up and left the compartment. Astoria made her way down the train, glancing in each compartment window to see which one was theirs. About halfway down the train, she noticed that unmistakable blonde hair. She softly knocked on the compartment door and pulled it open without waiting for a reply.

"Oi! Greengrass, you know it's rude to barge in like that." Theo mockingly reprimanded, a betraying smirk on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting the I'm sure important and greatly intellectual conversation you all were having?" She laughed, crossing her arms in the doorway.

Theo smiled, patting the open seat next to him, "Actually you were. But it's okay, I forgive you."

Astoria just shook her head as she sat down in the open seat, across from Draco. She smiled at him, a little hesitant. She wasn't sure how he was feeling right now. They were almost there and she still hadn't the faintest idea how Draco was going to handle this. But he sent her back a warm smile and a wink. He certainly didn't seem nervous, angry, or hesitant like she imagined.

"Anyway, I came over here because I saw we're getting close to King's Cross." Astoria said, looking out the window.

"Yeah I noticed that." Blaise spoke up, "Hopefully it's just my dad there, I don't wanna deal with my little sister just yet."

Astoria laughed, "Blaise, she's four, what harm can she do."

Blaise sighed as if having a horrid flashback, "A lot".

Draco patted him on the back, "Hang in there buddy, I'm sure you'll survive."

Blaise chuckled, "I think you're the one who has to learn to survive. Good luck mate."

Draco just punched his arm, glaring at his friend.

Astoria turned to Theo, hopeful, "Is Daphne picking you up at the station?"

Theo gave her a sorry look, "No, sorry Tori, I'm meeting her at her place, she's working right now."

Astoria nodded, a little disappointed that she wouldn't get the chance to see her sister. The last time she saw her was that brief time in Hogsmeade. They wrote letters back and forth on occasion, but she missed seeing her. Astoria decided not to mention all of the Sebastian stuff ot her sister. She didn't want her to start worrying.

Suddenly, King's Cross Station came into view. The train pulled to a halt. Astoria and the three boys stood.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Astoria said to Blaise and Theo.

Theo rubbed the top of her head, "We'll see you soon kiddo."

Blaise smiled, "Keep this one in check for us, will ya?" He pointed at Draco.

Astoria laughed, "I'm not sure anyone is capable of doing that, but I'll try."

Blaise and Theo each hugged her. Astoria knew it was only gonna be two weeks, but she was really gonna miss those two. They'd both become like brothers to her.

Theo and Blaise then started walking out of the compartment. Draco pecked Astoria on the lips and leaned down.

"Go find Weasley and Granger, I'll meet up with you in a minute."

She nodded, and walked back to the other compartment. Ginny and Hermione were just walking out with their trunks. Astoria grabbed hers and followed them. The three stepped off the train and Ginny looked around through the crowd, searching. Finally she pointed to the woman with hair just like Ginny's, waving at them. Astoria assumed that must be Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley immediately enveloped each Ginny and Hermione in a hug. She then turned to Astoria smiling.

"You must be Astoria. It's so lovely to meet you!" She then promptly hugged Astoria. Astoria was in shock. No one had ever hugged her like that. It was a giant bear hug and Mrs. Weasley squeezed her affectionately. Astoria's parents didn't really 'hug'. Occasionally, her mom would pat her on the back, or give her a light, proper hug. But nothing like Mrs. Weasley. Astoria found herself smiling back at the woman.

"Um, yes, it's so nice to meet you too! Thank you so much for letting us stay with you for the break." Astoria said, sincerely.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and patted her cheek, "Oh nonsense, everyone should have a place to go for Christmas. Now, grab your trunks and we'll be on our way. Oh, um, where is Mr. Malfoy?"

Astoria turned to scan the crowd. She finally spotted him walking toward them, lugging his trunk behind him. He gave a polite nod to Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Thank you so much for letting Astoria and I come to the Burrow."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him, "Like I was telling Astoria, it is really no trouble at all. Now, shall we? Astoria, you aren't yet seventeen correct? So we'll be taking the car instead of apparating."

Astoria nodded, feeling bad that they had to go through the trouble, with her only being sixteen.

The five of them piled into the car with Ginny up front with and Astoria in the back seat in between Draco and Hermione. Astoria looked out the window, watching as they drove through the countryside. After a while, they pulled up to the most strange looking house Astoria had ever seen. It was so oddly shaped and much smaller than the Greengrass Estate. But Astoria loved the look of it so much better. It was unique. It was truly their own. They pulled in and stepped out of the car.

Draco handed her her trunk out of the back and she gave him a look as if to say _here we go_.

Draco smiled at her and took her hand as they walked up to the house.

* * *

 **A.N: Please let me know what you thought, review!:)**


	16. Paintings on the Fridge

Chapter 16: Paintings on the Fridge

* * *

Upon entering the burrow, Harry and Ron had immediately run up to the group. They each gave Hermione and Ginny a warm welcome. Astoria was surprised when she received a hello hug from Harry and a warm smile from Ron. Draco was equally surprised when Harry shook his hand and nodded. Ron didn't shake his hand, but he too nodded politely.

Astoria's eyes were pulled in so many different directions. She'd never been in a house like this. It was warm and bright. It actually looked lived in, while most of the houses she'd been in belonged to snobby pureblood families. The houses looked like they were all for decoration or straight out of a magazine. There was no personalization. But here… here it felt like a home. It felt real. Astoria, in that moment, vowed to herself that when she graduated Hogwarts, she'd move out of her parents house and into her own place. Looking around, just thinking of her house felt toxic.

She grazed her hands on the wooden dinner table as they were lead into the living room. There were clashing colors everywhere and children's paintings on the fridge. Some of the biggest things that caught her attention, however, were the pictures. There were pictures everywhere. But they weren't the prim and proper family portraits they had at her house. There were so many and they were all so happy. There were Weasleys smiling in every single one. One caught her eye of Ginny and her brothers playing in the yard. They all looked so young and they looked as if they had not a care in the world. She stopped and picked it up, admiring the pure joy expressed in a simple photograph.

Just then, however, she felt a pull on her hand. Draco had started to lead her to the living room. He seemed to notice her distraction. Once his eyes fell on her though, his features displayed concern.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah… It's all just… different."

He smiled, "I know, this place is a bloody mess. Do they just throw stuff around?"

She hit him on the arm, "That is not what I meant! I meant it looks as if people really live here. My house never looked like this." Her voice fell.

Draco sighed, turning serious, "Ria. Forget about that. You're the one who dragged me here to have fun. And if you're not gonna have fun, then what's the point?" He then smiled at her, grabbing both her hands, "Let's go observe the Gryffindors in their natural habitat."

She laughed at him and finally agreed to let him pull her toward the group.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "Okay now, Hermione and Astoria will share Ginny's room. Draco, you can have Charlie's old room as he won't be coming home for the holidays. Ginny, will you show them to the rooms so they can put their trunks away?"

Ginny nodded and lead them up the stairs. She stopped at a room with dragon pictures all over the door, "This is your room, Draco." She opened the door to a relatively small room with a queen size bed against the back wall. It had a lovely view of the yard through the window. It looked like it hadn't been lived in for quite some time. It appeared mostly like a guest room. Draco nodded and placed his trunk on the bed and began walking around, exploring the room.

Ginny turned to Astoria, "Now, you come this way." Ginny lead her to another room, one more floor up. "And this is my room!"

Astoria gasped at the number of Quidditch posters lining the wall. The majority were of the Holyhead Harpies. There was a window in this room too, but it was a bit smaller and the view was of the backyard rather than the front. There were three single beds squeezed into the space. Ginny and Hermione each put their trunks on their beds and Astoria walked up to the one she now assumed was hers. The bed was smaller than the one at her house, but she didn't care. She didn't care how small the rooms were. She didn't care that is was a bit more of a struggle to move around the crowded room. She soaked it all up with a huge grin on her face. She was loving every inch of this place.

"Tori? Did you hear us, we're heading down for dinner." Hermione asked, waving her hand to catch her attention.

Astoria shook herself out of her thoughts and nodded, muttering an apology and enthusiastically followed the girls down stairs.

Mrs. Weasley was magically setting the table for dinner. Draco, Harry, and Ron were already seated. And to Astoria's surprise, they were having what appeared to be a civil conversation. Astoria took a seat next to Draco, finally catching what the conversation was about.

"Has Doley said anything about bringing Death Eaters into the castle?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head, "No, not yet. Like I said, It's mostly just casual with us right now. He hasn't even said he's a Death Eater yet."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "How are you gonna get him to admit that?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know, I might just casually bring up something like 'hey, how about those bloody muggleborns, am I right?' and see what he says."

Astoria's jaw fell when Harry actually laughed, "I think you're going to need to be a bit more tactful than 'muggleborns, am I right?"

Draco smirked, a hint of a smile forming, "I'll think of something."

Ron gave him a weary look, "Not to be the downer here, but we really are running out of time. You need to come up with something fast, Malfoy."

Draco sighed, taking a stab at the food Mrs. Weasley had just placed in front of them, "I know. He's just so bloody secretive. He still keeps up this 'nice guy' facade for everyone and I can't seem to catch him out of it."

Astoria looked down at her plate, sadly. It didn't use to be an act. Or at least that had never occurred to her last year. Last year and the years before that she had no reason to question Sebastian's sincerity. She hated hearing about all the potentially bad things he's done. She wanted to remember the Sebastian who was her friend. She found herself thinking back to the day when he took her to the hidden place just by the forest. She'd often find herself thinking about what his secret could possibly be. She wondered what he considered to be the right secret to float away into the pond. Astoria had still never told anyone about that. She kept her flower stem safe with her at all times. She wasn't ready to admit her secret yet, to anyone.

Astoria was able to catch bits and pieces of the various strategies the three boys were throwing around during dinner. But her focus was gone. All of the talk about Sebastian was putting her in more solemn state. She hadn't said more than a few words all of dinner. After dinner, Ginny had given them a tour of the entire house. Rather than cheer her up, the tour actually made Astoria feel worse. The more she saw of this different and positive environment, the more she realized how cold, and distant her family and previous life was. The boys continuing discussion about Sebastian wasn't helping either.

Astoria was surprised to see how easily Draco was adjusting to being around Harry and Ron. Eventually, the trio moved on from Sebastian and started talking about quidditch. Astoria noticed the more hours that passed, the more at ease Draco seemed to become. Astoria wished that's how she felt.

Currently she sat on the couch in the living room in between Draco and Hermione. Harry and Ginny sat on the loveseat across from them, and Ron sat in the recliner to the side. Everyone was updating Harry and Ron on the current status of Hogwarts. They were telling stories, and mocking some of the worse professors. Every once in awhile Astoria would smile or laugh, though not really contributing anything to the conversation.

"Astoria? What about you?" She looked up from her butterbeer that she had been subconsciously rubbing the label off of and saw Harry expectantly looking at her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

He laughed, "You're really out of it today aren't you? I asked how Hogwarts was for you." He then gave her a genuine smile.

Astoria smiled back, "Right, sorry. Just a long day I guess. I, uh, it's uh, been great."

Harry nodded, not wanting to push her. Astoria found herself getting tired so she moved to put her head on Draco's shoulder. He smiled down at her and placed his hand on her thigh, rubbing it soothingly. She instantly felt much better. After a couple minutes she found herself starting to actually contribute to the conversation; the light, comforting touch of Draco pulling her out of her stupor.

"Oh my gosh Harry, Ginny didn't tell you? She totally back talked to the new Transfiguration prof, it was hilarious!" Astoria laughed. She laughed even harder when Harry's face lit up, obviously amused.

"You didn't tell me you had a Slytherin side Ginny…: Harry teased.

Draco scoffed, "Oh please, this one… Slytherin? I don't think so."

Ginny huffed, crossing her arms, "I could be in Slytherin!"

Draco smirked and took a swig of his drink, "Yeah, and Longbottom could be in Ravenclaw."

Hermione decided to speak up, "Neville is actually very bright in class if given the chance."

Draco laughed, "Granger, he's been given seven years. You'd think that'd be enough chances."

Astoria lightly smacked him, "Draco, Neville is very nice, stop it."

He held up his hands in mock surrender, flashing her a smile, "Sorry, sorry."

After a bit more talking, Hermione finally stood up, "Okay you guys, it's late. We should turn in."

Ginny sighed, "Oh Hermione you're no fun." However Ginny's words fell short as she let out a large yawn.

"See?" Hermione said, smiling. "C'mon you all, we have two weeks to do whatever we want. Let's not burn out all our energy on the first day."

Everyone seemed to agree with the wise Head Girl and so they all made their way upstairs. Harry and Ron ran ahead to the top floor. Astoria stopped Ginny on her way up though and whispered.

"Hey Gin… Do you think it'd be alright if…"

"If you spent the night in your boyfriend's room?" She interrupted with a smile, "Of course. Just don't let mum catch you. To tell you the truth though, Harry and Hermione might swap rooms too, so we all get to have a good night's sleep." Ginny winked at her and then ran up the steps to the third landing.

Astoria smiled at her friend and then walked over to Draco's room. His door was still open. She knocked slowly on it and then entered. He was moving his trunk to the floor. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his back.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" She asked softly.

She felt him chuckle as he spoke, "Of course. How the hell could I deny such a gorgeous girl?"

Astoria smirked and let go of him to slap him lightly on the back, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

He turned around to face her, then sat on the bed, "I disagree."

She ran a hand through his soft blonde hair as she stood in front of him, "You're cute when you're tired."

"Ria?"

"Hmm?"

He grabbed her hands and held them in his lap, "Are you going to tell me what's been bothering you all night?"

She sighed and took her hands out of his hold. She walked over to the other side of the bed and peeled the covers back, climbing in, "It's nothing."

Draco did the same, staring at her in disbelief, "Astoria Renee Greengrass. It's not bloody nothing. Now will you please just tell me?"

Astoria nodded, too tired to argue. She moved to put her head on his chest, her arm wrapped across his waist. Draco started to rub soft circles on her back.

"Well it started with all of the talk about Sebastian. I know it's stupid, but I can't help but still be surprised that he's really capable of something like this."

"I know. I'm sorry. We shouldn't have been talking about it so much in front of you."

Astoria looked up at him, "No, no. It's fine. I know you guys are just trying to save Hogwarts. I know he has to be stopped. I just can't help but wish it were different."

Draco nodded but gave her a pointed look, "That's not all, what else is it?"

Astoria was again too tired to fight it so she decided to just give in, "It's like I said earlier Draco. This place is so different from our homes. I don't know, I'm just realizing how much we actually missed out on growing up. It's frustrating and awful and sad and it makes me so angry. I'm angry at my parents, I'm angry at the stupid pureblood establishment they stood for. I'm upset because I never got this. _We_ never got this. We never had fun playdates outdoors. We had formal dinners. We never had our paintings on the fridge. We had house-elves for friends. I know I sound like some whiny brat who got everything when they were younger, whose complaining about how hard their life was even though they were rich. But it all just seems so plain, so terribly void."

Astoria chanced a glance at Draco to see what he was feeling. She hadn't meant to say all that, but it just came out. Draco looked at her with sad eyes.

"You're right Ria, it did suck. Our childhoods could put us in therapy eventually. But you know what? It doesn't have to. You're always saying how you wanna be better than them, well you can. Ria I've always been jealous of your determination and you know who you are and what you want to do. So yes, the past sucked, the war sucked. But it's all over now. Look at us, we're at the bloody Weasleys. Your future can be better. You can have a house like this. You can have kids and let them play in the yard and stick their paintings on the fridge. You can do whatever the fuck you want and you don't have to listen to a damn word your parents or anyone else says."

Ria stretched up to kiss him. She moved so she was straddling him. She smiled, "Thank you, Draco." She kissed down his neck. His hands started roaming her body as his lips found hers again. She broke the kiss to whisper, looking at him passionately.

"You can have all of that too Draco. We'll both get it. You may not know right now who you wanna be. But damn it, you deserve something better too."

Draco smiled at her and kissed her again, rolling them over so he was on top.

Astoria looked into his eyes and realized whatever future she had, whatever house she had, whatever life she had, there was one thing she knew for sure. She knew she wanted Draco there for every damn bit of it.

* * *

 **A.N: There will be more Weasleys making an appearance next chapter, as well as some more info on Sebastian. So review, review, review. And I'll try to see if I can get the next chapter up before next Monday.**


	17. My Reason to Change

Chapter 17: My Reason to Change

* * *

Draco groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes. He slowly opened them and identified a surrounding that was definitely not his room. Shaking the grogginess from his brain, he remembered where he was; the Burrow. He sighed, just two more weeks, he thought. However, looking down at the beautiful dark haired girl sleeping on his chest, he realized that these two weeks might be better than he could have hoped.

She stirred and her eyes fluttered open, finding his, "Good morning". She breathed.

He smiled, "Morning."

She pecked his lips, "What time is it?"

Draco looked at the clock on the side table, "9:15".

Her eyes suddenly went wide, "What?" She scrambled off the bed in a hurry.

"Whoa, whoa, what is it? It's only 9:15, what's wrong?" Draco asked, confused as he sat up.

Astoria quickly whispered, "I'm not supposed to be in here! Mrs. Weasley was so nice letting us stay here over the break and I don't wanna mess it up on the first day! I want her to get a good impression from us, Draco!" She rushed to the door, putting her ear against it, "Do you think anyone's up? Can I make it to Ginny's room?"

Draco laughed at his girlfriend's freak out. He found it adorable that she cared so much about what the Weasleys thought of her. But he did have to agree with her, they were going to be here for two weeks and he didn't want to start off on the wrong foot either.

He got out of bed and walked to the door where she stood, "Just be as quiet as you can and slip into the room. You're a freaking Slytherin, you should be able to do this."

Astoria laughed and nodded, "Okay, if you hear inherent babbling or screams, it's me."

Draco laughed, pushing her against the door, her back now pressed against it, "Or, you could say fuck it, and stay here with me."

He then started kissing her, one hand around her waist and one on her chin, lifting it closer to him. He was able to pry her mouth open and slipped his tongue in. She moaned and he smirked, taking this as an invitation, his hands slid a bit lower, pulling her closer to him. His hands then went up her shirt, roaming her bare skin. She broke away for a breath, leaning her head against the door. She was breathing heavy. Draco continued to kiss her, just behind her ear, eliciting yet another loud moan.

"Shh." He said, huskily, "You don't want anyone knowing you're here right?"

That seemed to shake her out of her trance, she shoved him away from her, "Draco! I really have to go! We might get caught."

He sighed, "Yeah, yeah, go, get out of my room."

She glared at him, "That's rude. Kiss a girl and then kick her out."

He looked at her, wide eyed, "Hey! You're the one who said she had to leave! I would have been more than happy to continue…"

She smiled, "It was still rude."

He pecked her lips, "Once again," he pointed to himself, "Slytherin."

She just shot playful daggers at him and then ran down the hall. Draco smirked to himself as he saw her disappear up the stairs. He was secretly hoping that she didn't get caught.

* * *

When Draco saw Astoria walk down the stairs for breakfast, a smile on her face as she chatted with Ginny, he knew she had made it back to the room undetected. He winked at her as she approached the table, he smirked when he saw her blush.

Once everyone had sat down for breakfast, Hermione pulled out a small notebook. She gave it a quick once over and then nodded, addressing the group. "Alright, so today we are going to go to Diagon Alley for some shopping and lunch. We'll start at Fred and George's shop and work our way from there. Everyone got it?"

Draco rolled his eyes at Granger. Oh right, he had forgotten, they had an "itinerary" for the holiday. Just bloody fantastic. They all nodded, satisfying Hermione. Although, Draco was a little hesitant to agree to go to the twin's shop. He'd never been inside it before, but on the outside, it looked entirely outlandish. But he'd do it, for Astoria.

After everyone had finished eating, they quickly gathered their things and said their goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley, thanking her for the meal. Draco gave her a genuine smile, grateful for both the meal and letting him be there in the first place. He was sure she must know he and Harry and Ron weren't the best of friends. Yet, she still let him stay there. One thing that kept surprising him about the Gryffindors was their almost sickly kindness and willingness to forgive. If there was one thing Slytherins didn't do, it was forgive. When Mrs. Weasley gave him one of her famous smiles, he realized more of what Astoria had meant before. Neither of them had had anyone in their lives who was just so full of love and compassion. It was nonexistent in their childhoods. His father taught him that you can never show weakness. There are certain rules you have to always follow. There is a certain way you should always act. There are some things, proper people just don't do.

Thinking about it now, Draco's anger for his father started to boil. But he tried his best to remain relaxed and enjoy the afternoon. Before he knew it, they were standing just outside Fred and George's joke shop. He looked over at Astoria and saw her face light up upon seeing it. He'd imagine she'd never been inside either. Astoria quickly ran inside, eager to see what kind of things she might find. Draco laughed at her childlike behavior. He lingered outside, his hands in his pockets. He was worried the shop might be a little too "Weasley" for him. Ginny seemed to notice his lingering, she separated herself from the group and walked up to him.

"What? Too mature for a joke shop?" She asked, arms crossed.

He glared, "Maybe. Or maybe I just don't want to be infected with so much Weasley."

She laughed, "Infected? Really Malfoy?"

He shifted, uncomfortable, "Look, I'm just gonna go check out another…"

"No, you're not. Cut the crap Malfoy and enjoy yourself. Today, you go full Gryffindor whether you like it or not." She then grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

Draco gasped when he entered. He didn't know what to look at first. There were things flying in every direction, so many trinkets making noise, puffs of color, and excited chatter.

"Oi! Malfoy! Never thought I'd see the day you'd come visit our little shop!" One of the twins shouted, approaching him. Draco had no idea which one it was, but did it matter?

"I hear you've been hanging around my people? Finally stopped being such a ferret? George, by the way." He said, identifying himself.

Draco smirked, "I'm only here for my girlfriend."

George laughed, "Oh, how terribly noble of you. Just met her, she seems sane. So why the hell is she going out with you?"

"She can't resist my charm."

George really laughed this time, "Oh, I hardly doubt that's the case. Seems more like a pity thing to me."

Draco shook his head, shaking it off, "Aren't there supposed to be two of you?"

"Fred's in the back. Why? You want more Weasleys to hang with?"

"Absolutely not, thank you." Draco said before walking off to find Astoria.

George shouted at him as he walked away, "You'll be one of us soon enough!"

Draco turned, a smirk on his face, "Doubt that!"

He was finally able to spot Astoria amidst all the chaos in the store. She was looking at these little puffy animals that the sign read as "Pygmy Puffs". He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Draco! Aren't these just the cutest things?" She said, bouncing a little.

Draco shook his head, "How can you stand it in here, it's much too cheery and loud for my taste."

She looked at him, disappointed, "Draco, you said you were going to try to get along with everyone, and have fun."

"I know Ria, and I am! But this… this is all a bit much."

She broke away from his hold and turned to face him, "Are you though? Are you trying? We're gonna be spending a lot of time with them these two weeks Draco, and if _this_ is too much for you… then… then…"

Draco grabbed her arms, "Ria. Calm down. I didn't mean that much by it. I'm just saying the Gryffindors aren't my favorite to hang out with. And there's just more and more of them. It's just a bit overwhelming."

"I know. But they're good people." She insisted, looking into his eyes.

"Maybe. But they're so different from us."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "How so?"

He crossed his arms, "You know how so. We just talked about this! They had such a 'happy and cheery' childhood. They're all happy, all the time. They think they're so noble! They're… they're…"

Astoria's tone became angry, "They're what Draco? They're people. Just like you and me. They went through things too. Maybe not the same things, but they have! And being kind is not a bad thing! We're not as different from them as you'd think. This whole idea even, of an 'us' and 'them'... it's not right!"

"I just don't think I can handle this for two weeks. We are different than them Ria, you cannot deny that!"

"So what! So what if we're different! That's not a bad thing! I don't understand how you seems to think that! There are four houses in Hogwarts for a reason. People are different. But that doesn't mean they can't get along. That doesn't mean they can't play off of each other's strengths and learn from each other. No, Draco, they aren't perfect. But neither are we."

Draco was about to speak, but she held her hand up, "No Draco. I thought you were actually making progress. I thought you actually wanted to change. But you haven't! All that shit that you said at the start of the year, you still mean that."

Draco glared, "I do not! Ria, you don't understand…"

"No Draco, I understand perfectly. You can't see for one damn second how great these people are because of some stupid childhood grudge. Grow up, Draco."

Now Draco was fuming, she could not be more wrong, "Listen Greengrass, I never said I'm still holding a grudge. All I said was that it was a bit much at one time. I'm not like you, I don't have the ability to change a lifelong mindset in a few months. I'm fucking trying here, but you keep jumping to conclusions. You keep doubting me. But I'm fucking trying! What about Doley, hmm? Is me helping Potter not enough for you?"

Her voice softened, "You're doing it for the wrong reasons Draco."

"What?" He asked angrily.

"You're not helping Harry because you want to, you're doing it for me. And as noble as that is, you need to want to change, on your own. You need more of a reason to change."

He started pacing in front of her, his voice rising, "Are you saying that you can't be my reason? Are you saying that I need some noble cause to do good other than wanting to help the girl I love!?"

Astoria's eyes widened at the last bit. Draco immediately realized just what he admitted out loud. He quickly cleared his throat, trying to maintain his rage.

"Forget it. I'm getting out of this damn shop. Don't follow me. I just need.. I need… I can't." He then stormed past her and walked out of the shop as quickly as he could. He tried his best to blend into the busy crowd in the streets. He wasn't sure where he was going, he just needed to be as far away from that bloody joke shop as he could be.

Suddenly he forcefully bumped into someone. He was about to shake it off and mutter an apology. But the person spoke first.

"Drake?"

Draco's eyes immediately snapped up.

"Pansy?"

* * *

 ** **A.N: Sorry, I know I said I was gonna have more info on Sebastian in this chapter, but I promise we'll come back to him in the next chapter. But as always, please review! The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to update quicker. I really do love reading all of them.****


	18. Old Flames

Chapter 18: Old Flames

 **A.N: Yay! I was able to post a new update before Monday! I had some free time and your reviews are always so encouraging, so thank you! And enjoy!**

* * *

"Drake! I haven't seen you in forever!" Pansy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

Draco immediately stiffened, not hugging back, "Actually, it hasn't been that long Pansy."

She seemed to notice his somewhat cold tone because she pulled away, eyeing him suspiciously. Draco was now able to actually see her. She didn't look any different. She'd cut her hair so now it rested just above her shoulders. It looked choppy, as usual. And her features had not gotten any more flattering than he remembered. In the past, he'd kept her around because she helped elevate his status at school, having a girl by his side at all times. But now, now he just wanted to get as far away from her as possible. He was so thankful she hadn't returned to Hogwarts this year. He'd hoped he'd never have to see her again. But then again that was just his luck…

"Well, it has to me. I've missed you. I still can't believe you actually went back to that hell hole." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah well, not all of us spent our time at Hogwarts failing every class and sleeping with every boy in the school." He said, still angry from before. And not in the mood to "catch up" with Pansy.

"Draco, I…" She started to defend, but he cut her off.

"Listen Pansy, I don't have time for this. I have to go…" Draco said, forcefully, attempting to move around her. He'd gotten a few steps away when she yelled toward him.

"Off to meet with Doley are you?"

Draco stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her, cautiously. She was smirking.

"What do you know about Doley?" He asked, walking back toward her. She met him halfway.

"I thought I was the one asking questions?" She gave him a flirty smile.

He glared at her, "Pansy, I don't have time for games. What the fuck do you know about Doley?"

"I hear you've been friendly with him. Thinking about joining the cause?"

Draco's eyes went wide. There was no way. Pansy couldn't be a Death Eater, could she? He knew she was a Slytherin, but she's much too much of an air head. She's a fucking idiot actually. Why would they want her on their side?

"The cause?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb Drakie, it doesn't flatter you."

"Who says I'm playing dumb?" Draco winked. He decided if he wanted information out of Pansy, he was gonna have to put his trademark charm on. No matter how sick it made him feel.

"There's the Drakie I remember. Fancy a drink?" Pansy asked, stepping toward him, a seductive smile on her face.

Draco hesitated, he really did not want to do this. But, he wanted something good to come out of this damn day and if that meant flirting with Pansy to get information on Doley, he was gonna have to do it. He'd been at quite a stalemate when it came to getting solid info on him. But if Pansy knew something, if he could convince her that he was still a Death Eater, well he had to try.

Trying his hardest not to wince, he said in his best "sexy" voice, "Sure Pans, I'd love to."

She just nodded, giving him what he assumed she thought was another seductive look. But it was taking everything in him not to throw up on the spot. She grabbed his hand and led him toward the nearest pub on the street. She picked out a table near the back. They both sat down across from each other and Pansy had yet to let go of his hand.

"So… Pansy, about Doley…"

"What can I get you?" The waiter asked, walking up and interrupting.

Pansy smiled, "I'll have your best Firewhiskey and so will my _friend_."

Draco did not miss the way she said "friend", she practically breathed it. Draco just nodded his thanks at the waiter. He really did not give a shit about what he drank. He just wanted some damn info.

"So.. Pansy." Draco started again.

"Why haven't I seen much of you Draco?" She interrupted.

Draco was trying very hard to not show his growing aggression, "I've been at Hogwarts, you know this. Now can we please talk about Doley."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Someone's a little on edge today. Fine. What do you know about him?"

Draco smirked, "I asked you first."

She glared, "So, you know about the clause?"

Draco realized he had to tread very carefully, every moment of this conversation had to be strategic, "I might. I am there at Hogwarts with Doley aren't I? And I do have some experience with this type of thing."

She smiled, "So you do know about it. Well naturally, I thought you were the first choice to do the well… assignment. But they picked fucking Doley instead. Or rather, he volunteered."

"So when's he gonna do it?" Draco asked in a whisper, leaning toward her.

"You mean he hasn't told you?"

Draco took a swig of his drink the waiter had just placed in front of him and leaned back in his chair, "Afraid not, doesn't seem like Doley totally trusts me. He hasn't admitted his plan to me, let alone the finer details."

"I never thought Doley was entirely competent. Like I said, I suggested you for the job, but Doley insisted." Pansy said, taking a sip of her drink.

Draco joked, "He sounds like a suck up to me."

She laughed, "Oh the worst."

Draco nodded, in his head he was trying to come up with a way to get Pansy to spill more. But she apparently had other ideas. She started rubbing her thumb along his hand, giving him a piercing look.

"I've missed you Drakie."

Draco tore his hand away from hers out of instinct. He could see her face flashed a look of confusion and hurt, but then she quickly corrected her posture, remaining poised.

She eyed his behavior, coming to a realization, "You've met someone, haven't you."

Draco looked at her with wide eyes, "No. No, Pansy. I don't have time for that. Like you said, we have a 'cause' to worry about. Can you tell me when Doley plans to do it? Please, Pans, I wanna help."

She gave him a weary look, but eventually gave in after he gave her his best fake smile, "Honestly, I don't know the exact date. Doley is very private. But I do believe it's going to be in April or May. No idea why he's waiting so long, he should just get it over with in my opinion. But hey, he's in charge so…"

Draco nodded, happy they had more time to think of a plan to stop him. April or May… that was like four or five months away. They could do this. Just then Draco's eyes snapped to the group of people that had just walked in the door. It was Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Astoria was trailing behind them, repeating something. Draco quickly grabbed a menu off of the table next to them and hid his face in it. It was just his luck that he was the one facing the door.

"Draco… what are you doing?" Pansy asked, curious.

"I'm a.. I'm hungry, just looking for a snack." He lied. Pansy seemed to buy it and picked up a menu too. Draco strained his ear to listen to the group's conversation.

Astoria was pleading with Ginny, "No, I'm sorry Gin, but I have to go find him. I'll meet up with you guys later."

Ginny didn't seem convinced, "He stormed out of the shop. Honestly, I don't think he wants to be found right now. C'mon, just have a drink with us."

Astoria just shook her head, her voice becoming softer, Draco had to really strain to hear what she said, but he caught it, "You didn't see his face Gin. He said… Well, I just. I need to find him. I can't just walk away from this. I'm sorry, I'll catch you guys later." She then walked out before anyone could argue with her.

Draco's heart grew heavier. She was looking for him. He wanted to run after her, apologize, figure everything out, work everything out. He just wanted to go to her. But he couldn't, not right now. He needed more out of Pansy. Of course, that was going to be hard with the Golden Gang only a few tables away.

"Draco, are you okay?" Pansy asked after he had been quiet for a while.

"Hmm, yeah sorry, just… long day I guess. But listen, about Doley…"

"Let's stop talking about him Drakie. Let's talk about us."

Draco almost choked on his drink, "Us?'

She leaned in, putting her menu down, "Yes, us. Like I said, I miss you."

Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair, "No Pansy, I can't. I actually have to go."

Pansy sat startled, "Go? But we just got here."

Draco stood up, trying to rush out of the pub before anyone noticed him there with Pansy, "Pans, I really do wanna talk to you again sometime soon, owl me, ok?" He gave her another Malfoy signature smile. He wanted to keep in touch with her as another form of instead information. If Doley continued to be difficult, he was going to need to get answers somehow.

She seemed conflicted, but then smiled back at him. He nodded at her and then headed straight for the door, trying to keep his head down. However, on his way out his eyes caught none other than the green eyes of Harry Potter. Draco muttered a thousand curse words under his breath as he stepped out into the fresh air. Damnit, he was seen. Now Potter's gonna tell everyone. He's gonna assume he was cheating on Astoria or god forbid something like that. Draco slammed his hand on the building wall. Just then, someone behind him cleared their throat. Draco quickly turned.

"You have one minute to explain why you were having drinks with Parkinson before I tell Astoria." Harry said, crossing his arms.

Draco nodded, thankful for the chance to explain, "I ran into her when I was walking out of the twins' shop. She mentioned Doley and I figured maybe she knew something. So when she asked me if I wanted to get drinks. I took the opportunity to get some real info."

Harry's eyes narrowed, as if trying to determine if he was telling the truth or not. Draco quickly grabbed his arm and led him to the alleyway next to the pub. Once they were away from the prying ears and eyes of the people on the street, Draco continued.

"I promise Potter, I promise that's what happened. And I did find some things out. For one, Pansy is working with them."

Harry's eyes went wide, "Parkinson? Really/"

Draco nodded, "She awful, it's not that much of a surprise. But that's not all. She said Doley's in charge of the whole plan to infiltrate Hogwarts and she thinks it's happening in either April or May."

"Why would they want to wait that long?" Harry asked, it seemed he did believe Draco.

"I don't know. Maybe Doley wants to get everything perfect. The last time… well it didn't go as well." Draco said, looking down.

Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder, "Thank you Malfoy. I know this isn't easy for you. But really, we appreciate it."

Draco just nodded, now uncomfortable with the almost respectful gesture Potter was giving. It was still weird to him.

"And Malfoy, you should really go find Astoria, she seemed really upset."

Draco looked up at him and nodded. Harry reached out his hand for him to shake, and Draco hesitantly shook it. He then immediately ran off to search for Astoria.

* * *

 **A.N: Next chapter will be up on Monday, as normal. So please in the meantime, review, review!**


	19. Happier Festivities

Chapter 19: Happier Festivities

 **A.N: So so so sorry for the late update! The past couple of days have been extremely busy for me, so I apologize. But, without further ado, here ya go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Astoria walked out of what felt like the hundredth store, coming up short once again in her search for Draco. She was still in shock about what he said. Did he really love her? Sure, she was in love with him too, but she was nowhere near brave enough to admit that to anyone, let alone him. Sighing, she sat down on the curb, her hands in her lap. She started fiddling with her wand. People passed by her and she never noticed. She was too absorbed in her thoughts. How could he just walk out after saying something like that? She knew he had a wild temper and she knew he wasn't good at talking about serious things like feelings. But for him to just storm off like that in the middle of a fight… She just didn't know what to think.

She'd admit it now seemed like a pretty stupid fight. She knew he was trying his hardest. She knew this was hard for him. He was just so frustrating sometimes. She couldn't deny that her heart did flips when he said he was doing all of this for her. But she wanted him to want this. She wanted him to want to change. She loved that he was trying, but she believed part of the reason he was struggling with it so much, is because he didn't really _want_ to. She knew Draco had it in him to be an amazing person. She already saw him as this incredible guy, she just wanted everyone else to see him like that too.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Astoria looked up to find Draco standing behind her, his hands in his pockets, looking sheepish. She nodded and he sat down on the curb next to her. His arms rested on his legs and he started twirling his wand between his figures too. She smiled to herself when she realized how similar they were sometimes. After a few moments of silence, they both said "I'm sorry" at the same time.

Astoria laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She still wanted to talk about what he'd said, "Draco…"

"I meant it."

"What?" She looked into his eyes and saw a determined look.

"I meant it Ria, I do love you. I'm sorry it came out the way it did. I didn't mean to do that. But it is true. I love you. And I'm trying. I'm trying really hard to be okay with all of this. And I'm not just doing this for you. Though you are a big part of this, I'm doing it for me too. And that's something I've only just realized and I haven't wanted to admit. I don't want a life like my parents, Ria. I want much more than that. And I've finally started to feel like I might be able to have that. But it scares me. It scares me to death because I'm so terrified of losing you or losing that chance for a real future. I want paintings on the fridge. I do. But it's just taking me a bit longer to get there, and I'm sorry for that."

Astoria grabbed his hands, "You do not need to apologize for that Draco. I know this is hard for you. I know. I was being irrational earlier. But I'm not going anywhere Draco. I'm right here. And we can have that future, trust me." Her hand stroked his face, and she noticed he leaned into it. His eyes closed as he took in her innocent touch. He then scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Her head fell on his shoulder.

"Oi! Look Daph', two bums on the street."

Draco and Astoria looked up to see Theo and Daphne walking toward them, smiling. Astoria immediately got up to hug her sister. Draco shook hands with Theo and gave him a "bro" hug. To which the girls both rolled their eyes.

"Daph'! I didn't know you guys would be here today." Astoria exclaimed, still ecstatic that she got to see her sister.

"Neither did I! Happy coincidence I suppose." She replied. She then turned to Draco, "Hey you, still treating my sis well?" She asked with a serious, but playful look.

Draco laughed and nodded, "As well as I can."

"Good. Because if I find that you've hurt her…"

"Yeah, yeah. You'll skin me alive or something scary. I get it." Draco smirked.

Daphne smiled, but then her expression turned grave, "I've heard about Doley."

Astoria's eyes widened. How the hell could her sister know about the top secret Auror investigation. She'd never told her anything, and as far as she knew Theo didn't know anything. Astoria looked to see Draco's expression and she saw he was just as shocked as she was. His face had gone pale.

"What?" Draco almost choked out.

"I work for the Daily Prophet Draco, you hear things. And judging by the fact that you're staying at the Weasley's with none other than Auror Harry Potter, I'm sure you've heard some things as well. I can assure you I am not as dim as some believe." Daphne explained.

Draco nodded, "I never called you dim. But yes, I've heard things. But I hardly think it's

anything that should go into the Prophet right about now. " He said in a warning tone.

Daphne scoffed, visibly annoyed, "I'm not gonna run and put it in all the papers. I know the difference between a good gossip story and a serious secret investigation Malfoy."

Draco crossed his arms, still not absolutely convinced, "Good."

Theo then stepped in, "Sorry to interrupt, but Daph, we do have a lot of Christmas shopping to do and you told me to keep you on track."

Daphne quickly responded, "Right, right. Thank you honey." She turned back to Astoria, "I'm sorry kid, I wish I could spend more time with you."

Astoria shrugged. "It's ok Daph, go shop." Astoria knew her sister was a very busy person and bored if not working or shopping. She hadn't expected to see her at all over break, so even saying hi for a second was nice.

Daphne hugged her but then held her shoulders and looked in her eyes, "Please be careful. If what I hear about Doley is true… just… promise me you'll be safe."

Astoria nodded and was about to reply when Draco spoke, "Trust me, she will be."

Daphne slowly nodded at him, and then grabbed Theo's hand leading him away. She blew a kiss at Astoria as she left.

Draco came up next to her and put his arm around her waist.

"C'mon, let's go catch up with everyone."

* * *

The next few days went by as well as Astoria could have hoped. Draco was getting along really well with everyone, or at least as well as he could. They followed Hermione's itinerary almost to the line, that is up until Ginny told her they needed to stray from the schedule a little bit so she could beat Draco's ass at some backyard quidditch. Astoria and Hermione, not being particularly sportive, watched as they cheered everyone on.

Molly continued to make amazing home cooked meals that Astoria and Draco were quickly becoming very reliant on. Molly was insanely sweet every day, or at least when she wasn't yelling at one of her kids. But Astoria was drinking in every last moment of it.

Astoria continued to sneak into Draco's room at night. They'd both become increasingly good at sneaking around. However, Astoria did feel guiltier and guiltier each time. But Draco made her forget all that as they spend most nights enjoying intense snogging sessions.

But before she knew it, Astoria was waking up Christmas morning to the soft snoring of the boy lying next to her. She turned in bed to face him and studied each of his features. His fair skin looked so smooth and untouched while he slept. His soft breathing was relaxing to the ear. His hair, now longer than she'd ever seen it, was messier and fell over his eyes a bit. He looked so handsome while he slept, Astoria thought it almost unfair.

Slowly his eyes fluttered open, a smirk growing on his face, "Staring again I see."

"Was not." Astoria muttered.

"Stare all you like. I'm all yours." He winked.

Astoria felt herself blush and so she pulled the covers up over her head to hide her face. Draco quickly pulled them back down and pecked her lips.

"Happy Christmas." He said.

She smiled, "Happy Christmas to you too."

"Shall we head downstairs and open presents?" He asked, not moving.

She pretended to be deep in thought, "Or we could just lie here all day."

Draco placed his forehead against hers, "As much as I'd love that… And I really would seeing as I am so shamelessly addicted to you. We should probably make an appearance."

Astoria mock huffed, "Fine."

* * *

Downstairs, everyone, besides Harry and Ginny, was already sitting in the living room by the Christmas tree. They all had cups of coffee in hand and they were all laughing, alive with Christmas spirit. Draco rolled his eyes at the scene, but Astoria's face lit up. There were so many presents under the tree, and Christmas lights all around the room. Everyone was chatting and laughing. It felt like a Christmas straight out of a storybook. She'd never gone down the stairs on Christmas morning and seen everyone this happy.

Her best Christmas memory was when Daphne snuck into her room on Christmas Eve night and brought chocolates and games and the two of them spent the whole night laughing and having fun in secret. Thinking back on it now, Astoria knew she wouldn't be the same if it weren't for her sister. Her parents were cold, they were "proper". They never showed her the love her sister did. But now… Well now she didn't just have Daphne. She had Draco. She had Theo and Blaise. She had Ginny and all the rest of this crazy group. She realized, standing on the staircase looking down at everyone, that she wasn't as alone anymore. It wasn't some idea in the future where she could finally be happy, she was actually happy right now. In this moment.

Draco had already taken a seat on the floor in the living room and she saw him raise an eyebrow at her, waving her over. She walked over and took a seat next to him. Just then Ginny and Harry walked down the stairs. Astoria smirked when she noticed their slightly disheveled appearance. They both promptly adjusted their hair and clothing and exclaimed their greetings.

Molly clapped her hands once everyone had arrived, "Ok! Time for presents! Ronald dear, if you could be so kind as to pass them out to everyone."

Astoria was surprised when she received more than a few presents. She hadn't really expected to get any. But there were small gifts of candy from Honeydukes from Ron and Harry. Hermione had gotten her a book on the history of Slytherin house, for which Astoria was extremely grateful. Hermione, out of everyone it seemed, understood Astoria's mission to get rid of the Slytherin stereotype. Therefore, Astoria gave her a large hug upon opening the thoughtful gift. Ginny got her some cute outfits, all of which were a deep shade of red. Ginny explained it was so she could truly be an honorary Gryffindor. Astoria laughed at her friend's gesture, but Draco glared at Ginny, he even threatened to burn the clothes.

There was one present that really moved Astoria, however. And that was a small box from Mrs. Weasley. Astoria never in her wildest dreams expected to get a gift from her. It was Astoria who should be giving her something for letting them stay here for the holiday. But inside, there was a silver jumper with a green "A" on it. Astoria was nearly moved to tears when she saw it. She got up and hugged Molly over a thousand times. She remembered Ginny talking about the matching jumpers her mum had given to all the kids in the family, including Harry and Hermione. Astoria was so moved that Mrs. Weasley thought her good enough to make one for.

Astoria saw Draco had gotten one too. His was green with his initial in silver on it. Astoria could tell he was speechless. She waited for him to make a sarcastic comment, but he surprised everyone when he too got up and hugged Molly. Draco also got a few small presents from everyone, that is except for Harry and Ron. Apparently they were all too "manly" to give each other presents. Draco and Astoria had agreed to exchange gifts later that night.

After all the presents had been opened, Molly quickly told them to all go get dressed and ready for the day. There were a large amount of people coming to join them for Christmas dinner. This included all the Weasleys who had since moved out and a few other guests. Astoria was a little nervous to see how Draco would handle everyone. But he had proved to her thus far that he was capable of being civil, friendly even. Astoria quickly ran up the steps to change, excited for the coming festivities.

* * *

 **A.N: I am once again very sorry for the late update, the next one will be up on Monday, as planned.**


	20. Stem of Doubts

Chapter 20: Stem of Doubts

 **A.N: Thank you guys for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You're amazing! Enjoy your Monday update:)**

* * *

Draco sat out on the back deck of the Burrow, staring at the now dark sky. Inside, the festivities were just dying down as guests started to leave. Draco couldn't lie, it had been the best Christmas he'd had in awhile. Sure, it was filled with some people he didn't really know and others he didn't really care to know. But overall, it was great. He'd been getting along alright with Harry and Ron. Ginny and Hermione were slowly almost becoming like friends to him. And Astoria… God he just couldn't get over how lucky he was to have her. Before this year, he barely knew she existed. But then she made damn well her presence was known. Draco laughed to himself as he remembered her putting him in his place during their first Prefects meeting. He'd been so stupid to treat her like that. But now he had her, and he had no intention of letting her go.

He turned his head when he heard the back door open. Astoria walked out looking truly gorgeous. Her long dark hair was curled down her shoulders. She wore a beautiful baby blue dress that had a tight corset, which flowed out at her hips down to mid thigh. She walked over to him, her hands behind her back.

"Hiding out are we?" She asked, smiling.

He smirked, "Not hiding, regrouping."

She laughed, walking over to sit down next to him, "It was getting a little too giggly for my liking as well."

He smiled, "Whatcha got there?" He asked, nodding behind her back.

She revealed a small, long rectangular box, "I thought now might be a good time to give you your Christmas gift."

He smirked, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small, square box, "Sounds good to me."

"You go first." She challenged,

He met her daring expression, "Oh no, you first."

"Nope. I said it first. You're up, Malfoy."

He mock glared, but none the less he handed her the box. She set his present down beside her and held the tiny box in her hand. She slowly opened it to find a necklace. It was a silver round locket. Draco watched nervously as she opened it. The inside was green, and engraved on the inside in gold was the word "Hero", along with a picture of the two of them.

"I um, I figured it represented you. You know, the green because you're still a Slytherin, but that doesn't mean you can't be a hero too." Draco explained, still nervous because he could decipher what her facial expression meant.

"Draco, it's… I… I love it. Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said, hugging him.

Draco smiled to himself, a sigh of relief washed over him, "You really like it?"

She smiled, "Oh Draco, I love it. It's beautiful." She said as she kissed him. Draco took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, moving his hands to her lower back, but she shoved them away.

"Hey there, you still have to open your present." She said, reaching behind her to grab the gift.

Draco took it, inspecting the package. It was a thin, long, box. Curiously, he unwrapped it and opened it. Draco had to admit he was very confused when he found what looked to be the stem of a flower on the inside. He looked at her hesitantly, hoping she'd provide an explanation.

"I know, I know. It's a bit confusing. And this might be hard to believe, but just bare with me ok." She asked, looking into his eyes desperately.

Draco nodded for her to continue.

"Well… Both of our childhoods sucked, you know that. Well, you don't know everything. The reason… The reason I care so much about the stupid Slytherin stereotypes is because, well, my dad was always telling me and Daphne how heroes weren't real. He would say that there's no such thing as someone who does something without wanting something in return… without wanting some kind of power."

Draco turned to face her, he could tell she was getting choked up so he grabbed her hands, urging her to continue. She gave him a small smile as she tried to collect herself.

"He was so determined in making sure me and Daph' knew that. I eventually believed him. I believed that heroes weren't real. I believed that there couldn't possibly be people out there that did things out of pure kindness. And I believed that for a while. I think Daphne did too, but she never said anything. We never talked about serious stuff. We just shook it off. You didn't talk about feelings in the Greengrass house." She said in a mock serious voice, Draco assumed she was trying to imitate her father.

"But anyway, I got to a point where I didn't think it was real, heroes. And then I heard about Harry Potter. I heard, through my dad, about a boy only a little older than me, that wanted to take down Voldemort. And I went to school with that kid. I saw him in the halls. The thing that got to me was that he didn't look like a power hungry dictator. He looked like a kid. A kid, who for some reason I couldn't understand, wanted to save the world." Astoria had tears falling out of her eyes now as she told her story. Draco reached up to wipe them from her cheek.

"It's ok Ria, I'm listening, it's ok. Go on." Draco comforted.

She nodded, "Well it got me thinking, it got me thinking maybe my dad was wrong. I'd never thought that before. But to me, Harry Potter looked like a hero. I started paying more attention to what was going on with the war. I couldn't say much out loud because my dad would've killed me. I never spoke any of this out loud. I never said a word. But secretly, I was cheering Harry on. I was cheering all of them on. I began to wish I was a Gryffindor. But, after the war, I heard about how Snape had sacrificed himself to help, I heard the story of Regulus Black and his sacrifice. And then this year, Hermione told me how you didn't turn them in when they ended up at your manor."

Draco tried to argue that he wasn't heroic in that moment, he was terrified. He was shocked, he was not in his right mind. He was about to make a million excuses but she stopped him.

"Draco, it was then that I decided. It was after the war that I decided, not only did heroes exist, but maybe I could be one. Maybe a Slytherin could be a hero. And so I set out on a mission. But ever since I found out about Harry Potter, I'd always secretly wanted to be a Gryffindor. They were, to me, the real heroes. And I've never told anyone this, but I'm worried it might not be true. Maybe me, a Slytherin, will never be as much a hero as a Gryffindor. But after everything that I've been saying this year, I could never admit that. I was ashamed that I, deep down, began to think that maybe it was true, maybe Slytherins couldn't be heroes. I've tried not to, but deep down I still wish I was a Gryffindor. It'd just be so much easier. I wouldn't have to worry about people judging me, or my family judging me, I could just be."

Draco stared at her as he realized her story had come to an end. He smiled at her, amazed that she felt comfortable opening up to him so much. But after a minute he leaned in, "Ria… I am honored that you've told me all that, but what's the deal with the stem?"

Astoria laughed as she wiped tears from her eyes. She then told him the story about the day she went to the little garden hideout with Doley. She explained the myth of the pond to him and admitted that her secret was this, that'd she still wished, to some extent, that she was a Gryffindor. She explained how that was one thing she'd never told a single soul, but she wanted to tell him. She wanted to give him access to the deepest desire of her heart.

She sighed, "I know I sound like a hypocrite. But it'd just be so much easier!"

Draco shook his head, "Since when is easier the best path. Ria… I think, by being a Slytherin hero, you're even greater than any Gryffindor. Do you wanna know why?"

She nodded, expectantly.

"Because you've had to work so much harder for it. Because you've put in ten times the sweat and tears they have. Because you've truly earned it."

Astoria smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I love you."

Draco wrapped his arms around her too, his mind about to burst because she'd never actually said that to him yet. He hugged her tighter and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

Astoria groaned as she lugged her trunk up the stairs behind her to the girls dormitory. Everyone was just getting back from break and the common room was packed. Astoria made a beeline for the stairs to avoid the crowds, but was now faced with the struggle of gravity. Suddenly someone came up behind her and lifted the other half of the trunk. Astoria sighed in relief when she recognized her friend.

"Amelia! Oh my god, thank you. This thing's a bitch."

Amelia laughed as the two reached the top of the stairs and opened the door, "You know Tori, you're back at Hogwarts now, you can use magic. Trust me, it's a lot easier."

Astoria rubbed her forehead, annoyed with herself, "I can't believe I forgot that. Geez, what would I do without you?"

Amelia walked past her to her own bed and yelled over her shoulder, "I'm sure whatever you did with the Slytherin Sex God over break."

"Amelia!"

Her friend laughed as she sat down on Astoria's bed, "Aw, c'mon, you guys didn't do anything?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Astoria absentmindedly fiddled with her clothing she began taking out of her trunk, "I mean… we did stuff."

"What kind of stuff Tori? C'mon give me the details!"

"Kissing stuff." Astoria muttered as she folded another shirt.

"Just kissing? Really? You guys haven't…."

"No. We have not. Now, let's stop talking about it." Astoria said as she put her clothes away.

Amelia pressed on anyway, "You've been together for how long now? And I mean it's Draco fucking Malfoy. What are you waiting for?"

Astoria shrugged, "I don't know. It's never actually come up. Not that I haven't thought about it. And I'm sure he's thought about it. We've just never talked about it."

Amelia shook her head, surprised, "Wow, that Malfoy keeps shattering expectations."

Astoria just laughed at her friend, intent on changing the subject, "So how was your break?"

"Oh you know, just boring family stuff, I'd much rather hear about your break and that gorgeous locket you have around your neck."

Astoria smiled to herself as she played with her locket. Shen then walked over to sit next to her friend and told her all her stories from break.

* * *

"And Daphne kept dropping hints I think, about next year."

Draco, Blaise, and Theo were currently lounging on the couches in the common room. They'd started exchanging stories from break. Right now, it was Theo's turn.

"Hints about what?" Blaise asked, sipping his butterbeer that they'd each stolen from the kitchen.

"I think she wants to move in together after I'm done here." Theo explained.

Draco and Blaise immediately sat up straight, eyeing their friend carefully.

"Move in together?" Draco almost coughed out.

"Mate, you've been dating for less than a year." Blaise tried to reason.

Theo shook his head, "I don't care. It feels right. And lord knows I'm not moving back in with my folks."

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "I thought the three of us might just move in together. Seemed simple."

Theo and Blaise now looked at Draco with curious expressions. None of them had ever talked about their plans for after Hogwarts. Draco had been thinking about what he was going to do and he figured, why not move in with his best mates. They could all get away from their families and live their own lives.

"The three of us, live together?" Theo asked.

Blaise scoffed, "We'd kill each other."

Draco stood his ground, "No we wouldn't. Personally I think it'd be a great idea."

Blaise gave his friend a serious look, "Mate, it does sound good. But none of us have a job right now. At least Daphne has some income, Theo could manage for a bit while he looks. But with us, we'd be broke."

Draco glared, "We're not broke mate, we're quite the opposite."

Theo chimed in, "No, you mean our parents aren't broke. I don't know about you, but there is no way in hell I'm living off my parents money. I figured you'd wanna do the same."

Draco stared, confused, "What do you mean?"

Theo leaned forward, his arms on his knees, "If we take our parents money, we'll always owe them something. I don't want to owe them anything. I want to start fresh. I want to earn money myself. I want to make a life for myself. I figured you'd wanna do the same."

Draco rubbed his nose, he'd never thought of that before. But Theo was right, he didn't want to owe his parents anything.

"Well, I guess then we've just got to find jobs." Draco replied, simply.

"Hah, good luck with that mate."

* * *

 ** **A.N: Next chapter will be up next Monday! Stay tuned!****


	21. Reckless

Chapter 21: Reckless

 **A.N: So so so sorry there wasn't an update last week! I was in a play at my college last week and so I had zero time to write. So sorry about that, but just know if I ever don't update on time it is because I literally had zero time. But anyway, here is this weeks update! Enjoy!**

* * *

Astoria walked out of her History of Magic class, Mia at her side. They were laughing at the fact that during the lecture, Professor Binns totally missed the fact that three students had fallen asleep in the back of the classroom. Three students who no one had bothered to wake up and were presently still fast asleep on their desks.

"I mean It's hilarious, but don't you think someone should have woken them up?" Mia asked as they walked to dinner.

"C'mon, in a class full of Ravenclaws and Slytherins, no one gives a fuck about waking some kids up. It's an 'every man for himself' situation in there". Astoria said before breaking out into giggles with her friend.

"I suppose, I just feel bad." Mia said, hugging her books closer to her chest.

Astoria laughed and took a bit of her apple, turning to face her friend, now walking backwards, "You may be one of the only Slytherins with the ability to feel guilt."

Mia raised an eyebrow, "What happened to your noble cause of breaking stereotypes?"

Astoria smirked, "Just because I want things to change, doesn't mean they have. Majority of Slytherins are still asshats."

"Asshats? Really Tori?"

Astoria smiled, taking another bite of her apple, "I wish we could eat outside, but it's still so freaking cold, it's annoying."

Mia sighed as they rounded the corner, "I know, I mean…"

But she was soon cut off as they almost ran head on into another oncoming student.

"I'm so sorry. Oh, Tori, hi. How are you? Uh, how was your break?"

Astoria was speechless for a moment as she realized it was Sebastian standing in front of her. She just looked at him, not having seen him in weeks. He looked tired. His brown hair was longer and messier than she remembered. He had bags under his eyes. But despite all this, he still had a warm smile on his face. How he managed to pull that off, Astoria had no idea.

"Hi Sebastian, it was good! How about you?" Astoria asked, mirroring his smile.

"It was… full." He said.

Astoria nodded, wanting more info but of course knowing he wouldn't give her any. She just then remembered Mia was standing next to her.

"Uh, Sebastian, you remember Mia?"

Sebastian smiled and nodded, "Yes, of course. Hello." He politely nodded to Mia, then turned his eyes back to Astoria, "Listen Tori, I would really like to hang out with you sometime soon, if you're available."

Astoria bit her lip, thinking. She knew Draco and everyone didn't want her spending time with him, but she felt like she should. They all still had limited info, and maybe, just maybe she could get more. She was for sure not going to sit back and let everyone do all the work.

Astoria turned to Mia, "Mind if I skip out on dinner tonight?"

Mia, not totally understanding what was going on, just nodded.

Astoria turned back to Sebastian with a smile, "How's right now?" Sebastian seemed surprised, but nodded enthusiastically. Astoria smiled at Mia, "I'll catch up with you later."

Mia nodded and then walked off to the Great Hall, leaving the two of them alone.

"So, what'd you have in mind?" Astoria asked after she saw Mia round the next corner.

"Same spot as last time?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Are you joking? It's freezing!" Astoria exclaimed

Sebastian shook his head, laughing, "Oh no, I know a mean warming spell. Trust me."

Astoria was still skeptical, but eventually agreed. She was curious about his magical ability and she really did love that spot.

The two of them snuck down to the quidditch locker rooms and Sebastian grabbed his broom, and another one from a different locker and threw it towards her.

Astoria gasped, "Aren't we technically stealing?"

Sebastian shook his head, "Nah, this is my broom."

Astoria glared at him, shaking the one she had in her hand, "What about this one? It definitely isn't mine. I don't own a broom."

Sebastian smirked, "That one belongs to the guy you call your boyfriend. I'm sure he won't mind you borrowing it." Sebastian explained, walking out onto the pitch.

Astoria looked down at the broom in her hand, unsure. She wasn't sure Draco would be totally cool with her going off on his broom. But she really wanted to get Sebastian to talk to her again. Knowing she'd probably regret it, Astoria followed Sebastian onto the pitch, broom in hand.

"There she is. Good choice." Sebastian smirked as he shot into the air on his broom.

Astoria quickly followed, wrapping her cloak tighter around her to protect her from the freezing temperatures. She followed him in the familiar direction toward the little hideout. They touched down in front of a giant hedge. There was still a light dusting of snow on the ground. Sebastian held up a finger as if to say hold on, then walked around the hedge, pulling out his wand. After a minute he peaked out back from behind the hedge, motioning for Astoria to follow. Astoria slowly walked around the giant green and gasped when she immediately felt a gust of warmth engulf her. The grass was snow free and the pond sat, unfrozen, flowers fully bloomed.

"Wha…? How?" Astoria muttered, shrugging of her cloak and rolling up her sleeves.

"Practice." Sebastian simply answered, taking a seat in the grass under a tree. Astoria walked over and sat beside him.

This was it, Astoria wanted answers, "What's been going on with you?"

He looked over at her, leaning his head against the tree, "What do you mean?"

"You've been… different."

"Bad different?"

Astoria sighed and shifted her whole body to face him, "Sebastian… what's going on?"

He closed his eyes, taking in the sun, "Your boyfriend seems to be bipolar."

"What? Sebastian, stop changing the subject." Astoria said, glaring.

"I thought he hated me, but he seems to have changed his mind. Weird right?" Sebastian continued, ignoring her glare.

"I'm not talking about him Sebastian, I'm talking about you right now. Forget about him for a second."

"What exactly are you asking me Tori?" Sebastian asked, his eyes searching hers.

Astoria looked down, her hands in her lap, "I've heard… things."

Sebastian closed his eyes, leaning back on the tree, "Well whatever you've heard, just forget it."

Astoria was about to argue but he sat back up again and grabbed her hands, "Tori, do you trust me?"

Astoria looked into his eyes, confused, "I…" She couldn't answer that question. His eyes were almost desperate. "I… I don't…" She couldn't get the words to come out.

"Tori, listen, I need you to trust me." Sebastian urged.

"I don't… I don't know if I can do that Sebastian." Astoria finally said, pulling her hands away from him.

He grabbed her shoulders, "I know your Gryffindor friends don't trust me, but Tori I _need_ you to. And I need you to tell your little boy toy to mind his own business."

Astoria glared at him, "My boy toy? Sebastian, cut the crap. Whatever is going on just tell me! You want me to trust you? Then tell me what the fuck is going on. Stop ripping on Draco because of some petty jealousy. I can't trust you unless you talk to me."

"I'm talking to you right now." Sebastian countered.

Astoria's temper rose, she stood up, "I mean _really_ talk to me Sebastian! The truth! That's the only way I can trust you!"

Sebastian stood up too, "That's not what trust is Tori! Trust isn't me telling you everything and then you making a judgement call. Trust is exactly this. Understanding that I can't tell you everything because you might not like it. It might put you in danger… there are so many reasons why I don't want you involved in this. But I need you to trust me anyway. I know it's asking a lot. I know that. But I need you to just… trust me… please." His voice cracked at the end.

Astoria stared at him, he was either the worlds best actor, or there was really something else going on that she didn't know about. Sighing, she looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark.

"We should go. It's getting late."

Sebastian just stared at her, an undetectable expression on his face. He nodded, understanding she didn't want to talk about this anymore. They both picked up their brooms and flew back to the quidditch pitch without saying a word to each other.

* * *

Astoria yawned in exhaustion as she made her way down the stairs to the dungeons. Sebastian had muttered something about the library and taken off in a different direction. Astoria hoped her friends weren't in the common room. She really just wanted to head straight to bed and go to sleep. It was a lot to take in for one day. Opening the door to the common room, she immediately stopped in her tracks when she saw what lay in front of her. Five pairs of eyes flew to her as she entered. Mia and Amelia were sitting on the couch, looking slightly alarmed. Blaise, Theo and Draco were all standing behind the couch. Draco had just stopped mid pace and stared at her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Theo exclaimed as she entered.

"I was… out."

Blaise spoke up, "We know you were with Sebastian."

Astoria turned to glare at Mia who she was assuming told all of them. Mia just shrunk back into the couch, not making eye contact.

Amelia looked up at her, "Don't blame Mia, Tori. She didn't know it was supposed to be a secret. And quite frankly, I'm glad she told us. Because the second Draco and Theo freaked out, telling us Sebastian couldn't be trusted, we were worried sick! You can't just run off like that Tori! Why didn't you tell us Doley might be a Death Eater?"

"We don't know he's a Death Eater for sure!" Astoria fired back.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "You're defending him now?"

Astoria crossed her arms, "I'm not defending him. I'm stating facts. We don't know anything for sure…"

Theo piped up, "Yes we do. Draco said Pansy…"

"Pansy is a compulsive liar. Forgive me for not believing every word that comes out of her mouth!" Astoria interrupted. She then turned to look at Draco who had been surprisingly quiet. He was sitting on the edge of one of the tables, arms crossed, staring at her intently. She could tell he was angry. But she'd never known him to be quiet when he's angry. She didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Draco, I can't believe all the info you've told them! This is supposed to be a secret investigation. Harry will…"

"I don't give a fuck what Potter thinks." Draco said, almost too calmly.

"Well you should… the investigation…"

"The investigation was on my hands Ria, mine. You were not supposed to do this. This was not apart of the plan. You know he's dangerous. You know he's unpredictable. And yet, you decide to go off to who knows where with him." Astoria could feel his anger boiling.

"Well you guys weren't getting anywhere, I wanted to help!"

Draco walked toward her, everyone else in the room now dead silent, "What if helping had gotten you killed? Hmm? Did you think of that? No. You didn't because you were reckless. Thank god Mia was there. Where were you Ria? How could you… I just don't understand… The pure amount of recklessness and stupidity and…"

"Draco calm down! I was not being stupid, I was determined! I wanted information!"

"And did you get any Ria? Did you? Was it worth it? Putting all of us into a state of frenzy. I was scared to death Ria. I had no idea where you were and if you were ok! It was killing me!"

"But I'm fine, see!"

Draco yelled, "BUT I DIDN'T KNOW THAT." It was dead silent for a minute. But then he turned and sat back on the edge of the table, running his hands through his hair.

Theo spoke up, "You can't just run off like that Tori, you should've told one of us or…"

Astoria rounded on him, still angry, "You guys are not my babysitters! I do not need to be watched over like a child!"

Theo's kind demeanor vanished and he stood tall, looking down at her as if an older would, "I'm not saying we are your babysitters Astoria Greengrass. I'm saying we all care about you and were worried sick. I understand you wanted to do something bold or courageous or productive. But Draco is right, you were being reckless. I'm sorry but it's true. And you need to accept that there are people here who give a damn if you live or die. So stop acting like a child, and we won't treat you like one."

Astoria went silent. She stared down at her feet. She was unsure what to say. Theo then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug, "We all love you Tori, we just don't want you to get hurt."

Astoria nodded, understanding that it must have been hard for them. She realized it was reckless of her to run off without a plan, with only Mia knowing who she was with, but no one knowing where she was.

"I'm sorry. I just… I thought I could get him to talk. We were… we used to be friends so… I don't know, I guess it's just harder for me to wrap my head around this."

Everyone around her nodded, except for Draco. He addressed the group, "Do you guys mind if I talk to her alone for a second."

They all nodded, and walked outside the door of the common room, leaving just Draco and Astoria. Astoria still couldn't look at him. She braced herself, unsure what Draco was going to say.

* * *

 ** **AN: As always, please review! :)****


	22. What is it about Notes?

Chapter 22: What is it with Notes?

 **A.N: Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, I have exams coming up, so it's been a rough week.**

* * *

"Draco… I'm sor…"

"Don't. Just… Don't"

Astoria gave him a pleading look, but Draco was trying his absolute hardest to keep himself calm. He did not want to explode on her, he did not want to yell at her. But god, oh god was he angry. He was frustrated and annoyed and just… angry. How could she do this? How could she just run off with Doley? He thought for sure she had more common sense than that.

Draco took a seat at the table, his head in his hands. He kept trying his best to collect himself. He didn't want this conversation to be primarily yelling. Astoria took a seat across from him. She sat patiently, waiting for him to talk. She was looking down, fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"Draco, before you say anything. I want to say I'm sorry. Please, just let me talk for a minute." When Draco finally nodded, Astoria continued, "Draco. I am very sorry that I put you all in such a state of worry. Yes, my actions weren't the smartest. I realize that. But Draco, you also have to understand that I'm not the type to sit around and wait while others do all the work. That's not me and you know that. Maybe the way I went about helping, wasn't the smartest. But that does not mean I'm not gonna help in the future. It was a lapse in judgement on my part which I'm sorry for and it won't happen again. But I do not apologize for wanting to help. Sebastian was my friend and this is my school too. So if you plan on saving it Draco Malfoy, you sure as hell aren't doing it alone."

Draco watched as Astoria gave him a challenging look, as if waiting for him to fight her on this. Draco found himself doing something unexpected, he started laughing. He couldn't stop the little fits from escaping as he clutched his stomach.

"Draco! What the hell?" Astoria demanded.

Draco laughter slowly subsided as he smiled at her, "Nothing, nothing. It's just… you're such a Slytherin. Of course I shouldn't have assumed you'd want to sit this out. Hell, we really do need you Ria. You've got an in with Doley none of us will ever have. I was stupid to think I could keep you from getting involved. But just please promise me you'll tell someone where you're going next time?"

A smile slowly spread on Astoria's face as she nodded, "Yes, of course."

"Good." Draco then reached across the table for her hand, "I love you."

Astoria tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she whispered back, "I love you too."

Draco rubbed circles on her hand with his thumb, "I hope we can do it."

Astoria raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"Save the school." Draco clarified.

Astoria got up and moved to sit on Draco's lap. She put her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist. She slowly moved some of the hair from his face.

"We will."

"But…"

"Shh." Astoria put a finger to his lips, silencing him, "The second you start thinking like that, you lose that Gryffindor hope we've been exposed to. We will save the school Draco. We're on the heroes side, we gotta win."

Draco leaned in and captured her lips, pulling her even closer. He shifted the two of them so that Astoria was now straddling him with her legs wrapped around his waist. He lifted them up, her legs not holding on tighter, their lips still locked. Draco dropped them both on the couch, Draco above her with Astoria's legs still wrapped around him. Draco felt Astoria's hands go up his shirt, running over his abs and back. All Draco could think was that he needed to be closer…as close to Astoria as he could.

"Yeah, told you they'd be sucking faces. You all owe me 5 galleons." Blaise said loudly as he and the other three walked loudly back into the common room.

Draco swore under his breath as he broke away from Astoria, "You guys wanna leave now?" Draco asked, not moving from his spot above her.

Theo was giving Draco a stern look, obviously not okay with the sight before him. Mia and Amelia were giggling off to the side. When no one made a move to exit, Astoria huffed and removed herself from under Draco and got off the couch.

"Okay, show's over." Astoria said as she adjusted her disheveled appearance, "I'm going to bed." She quickly pecked Draco on the cheek and then motioned for Mia and Amelia to follow her, "Good night boys." She yelled over her shoulder.

Draco was left with just Blaise and Theo. Blaise had an amused expression on his face, obviously happy he'd made some money tonight. Theo still held his stern stare.

"If you guys are gonna do _that_. Could you at least make sure I am nowhere around. I do not need to see that." He then stormed off to bed as well.

"Geez. He really his taking this 'psuedo big brother' thing seriously." Blaise laughed.

Draco smirked, "Seems like it."

"You okay?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.

Draco sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

Blaise patted him on the back, "You should get some sleep man, it's been a long night."

Draco nodded, "Yeah okay."

* * *

Astoria rummaged through the vast amounts of books on the shelves in the library, trying to find the best one for her History of Magic essay. She felt someone walk behind her, but when she turned she found there was no one there. Shaking it off, Astoria finally caught sight of a book that might be useful. She pulled it off the shelf and walked over to the nearest table, throwing her bag on it. Out of the corner of her eye, Astoria noticed a note fall onto the table from her bag. Hesitantly, she picked it up and unfolded it.

 _Meet me at the Quidditch pitch after dinner._

 _S_

Astoria looked up just in time to see someone just walking out of the library. Hurriedly, she grabbed her bag and stormed after them. She was trailing behind him by a bit. Angrily, she finally just yelled.

"Sebastian!"

Astoria watched as he slowly stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her. His hands were in his pockets as he casually raised an eyebrow at her but made no effort to move. Astoria strode up to him, standing about a foot away. She glared at him.

"You don't get to do that." She huffed.

"I'm sorry?" Sebastian asked, in confusion, "Don't get to do what exactly?"

"Summon me! You don't get to not tell me anything and expect me to just run off with you at night! It's not happening." Astoria turned and started walking back, but Sebastian grabbed her arm.

"Tori, wait."

"No. Not unless you're finally going to start being honest with me." She stated, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"I have been honest with you Tori." Sebastian said seriously, a stern look on his face.

"Withholding the truth is not honesty Sebastian."

"Well what do you want to know!" Sebastian yelled, frustrated.

"You know what I want to know Sebastian so cut the crap!"

Sebastian grabbed her arms, "I told you to trust me Tori."

"I can't trust you with the whole castle's safety on the line!" Astoria yelled.

Astoria watched as Sebastian's eyes went dark. His jaw locked, frozen in place. Suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her behind a curtain, shoving her against the wall. Astoria shrieked, trying to separate herself from him. But he held her in place, then leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't _ever_ assume things like that. And don't _ever_ just decide to shout that kind of crap in the middle of the corridor. Maybe it's time you minded your own fucking business. Obviously, you can't handle this." He spat, right next to her ear.

"Handle it? Handle what?' Astoria asked, trying to keep strong.

"All of it. I told you to trust me Tori, if you can't handle that, than go off and enjoy your year in some happy bubble with your little boyfriend. But if you're stronger than that, which I thought you were, meet me at the Quidditch pitch tonight. You want answers? Fine. You'll get them. But only if you come tonight. And come alone. Don't bring Malfoy." And with that Sebastian let go of her and walked out of the curtain.

Astoria put her hand to her heart, trying to calm down. She slowly sank to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. Astoria had no idea what to think. Sebastian was hell bent on her trusting him, but she'd just promised Draco she wouldn't go off with him anymore. And she understood that. She could understand why the whole situation seemed sketchy to him. But Sebastian was promising her answers. She could tell Draco about this, figure out what to do together… But that would be going against Sebastian's request for her to trust him. But why should she trust him, he's given her no reason for her to trust him. But then again, she has no solid evidence that tells her not to.

Astoria felt her head spinning. She was torn. But she'd made a promise to Draco. She had to tell Draco. She loved him and she owed him that. Whatever was going on, she knew she didn't have to think and handle this all on her own. She had Draco.

Astoria ran a hand through her hair in frustration. She didn't want this. She thought the war was over. She thought the hardest part was over. But this year was turning out to be more of a challenge than she thought. But she sure as hell wasn't going to screw things up with Draco because of Sebastian.

Finally working up the strength to get up, Astoria slowly stood. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and then walked back out into the corridor, intent on finding Draco. After searching around the castle for a while, she finally found Blaise walking out of a classroom.

"Zabini!" She yelled, running up to him, "Have you seen Draco?"

"Uh, no, not since this morning. Why what's up?" Blaise asked, concerned.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I just need to talk to him." Astoria said, not wanting to get into details right now.

Just then Theo walked out of the classroom, "Oh Tori, hey."

"Hey, have you seen Draco?"

Theo smiled, "I did a little while ago actually, and he said he wanted me to find you to give you this." Theo handed her a folded note.

Astoria sighed, what was it with men and notes? But she grabbed it and opened it.

 _Meet me at the Astronomy tower. I have food._

 _Love,_

 _Draco_

"Like right now?" Astoria asked. Theo nodded and Astoria glared, "He couldn't have just asked me himself, I saw him this morning too."

Theo smirked, "Guess he wanted to try being romantic."

"Why do men assume summoning women is romantic?" Astoria asked.

"I don't know, just go. Stop over analyzing it." Theo said, pushing her in the direction of the tower, "Have fun. But keep it PG kids."

Astoria sighed as she made her way down the corridor and up the many flights of stairs to the Astronomy tower. She hadn't been up there since that one night with Draco. She really hoped he wasn't drunk this time, she really needed to know what to do about Sebastian.

* * *

 ** **A.N: As always, please, please, please review!****


	23. Plotting & Planning

Chapter 23: Plotting & Planning

 **AN: Hey guys, just wanna say thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are amazing! Just a little heads up, I'm thinking this story is going to be about 30 chapters, so we got just a handful to go!**

* * *

Astoria reached the top step of the tower. She gasped when she saw Draco, lying on a blanket on the floor. A basket sat right next to him. He had one arm slung over his eyes. There was a cool breeze blowing through the tower, but the sun was still shining brightly. He looked so peaceful. The tower was surprisingly warm, considering it was still very much winter. Astoria assumed Draco had used a warming charm. But the view was spectacular. The January snow glistened in the sunlight on the ground and blanketed the trees. Astoria realized she wouldn't mind staying up here forever. She'd be away from all the Sebastian drama, she'd be away from annoying students. She'd be away from schoolwork. But best of all, she'd be with Draco.

She walked up to him and he seemed to sense her presence because he took his arm away from his eyes and looked up at her. He smiled and pat the spot next to him. Astoria laid down on the blanket beside him. She was taken aback when she noticed she was looking up into the sky, the ceiling somehow none existent.

"How did…" She started to ask, but Draco interrupted, smirking.

"See through spell. I found the clouds are much nicer to look at than the boring tower ceiling."

Astoria smiled, the warming spell still allowed for the breeze to sweep through and run through her hair. She sighed, completely content. She was a little surprised Draco was capable of such advanced magic. Then again so was Sebastian. Astoria mentally cursed, she'd forgotten she still had to talk to Draco about Sebastian. Just as she was about to bring it up, Draco spoke.

"I thought it might be nice to chill up here for a while, maybe enjoy a picnic. Just the two of us. I know we haven't had a whole lot of time to ourselves."

"It's nice." Astoria agreed, "Beautiful. I could stay up here forever."

Draco's voice went softer, "I didn't used to like coming up here. Last time… When I was drunk. I got drunk, well partly because I was nervous and partly because I don't have the fondest memories of this place."

"You mean the night that… um…" Astoria turned her head to look at him, she couldn't bring herself to say too much about it.

"The night Dumbledore died, yeah." Draco said, still staring up, "Whenever I thought of this place, it gave me nightmares, I thought back to that horrid year, I just… This place was just a bad memory for me. But then, that night with you. I got a better memory. And I decided I need to stop living in my past mistakes, and make better memories. And my best memories are with you."

Draco finally turned to look at her. Astoria smiled at him, and he smiled back. She leaned over and pecked him on the lips, whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Astoria scooted ever and laid her head on his chest, his arm pulled her closer, rubbing circles on her back. Astoria closed her eyes, she could just about fall asleep right now. But of course, she really needed help with her Sebastian dilemma.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I… I talked to Sebastian today." She said, hesitantly.

"What?" Draco asked, his attention on red alert now.

"I was in the library and I ran into him. He wants me to meet him at the quidditch pitch after dinner. I told him no. But he kept saying he needed me to trust him. He said that if I trusted him, I'd meet him later."

Draco sat up, leaning his arm on his raised knee. "Well, that's settled then. You don't trust him, so you're not going."

Astoria sat up as well, her legs crossed, "Draco. I was thinking, maybe I should go."

Draco shook his head, "Absolutely not, we talked about this. You're not going to see him anymore, he's too dangerous."

"Draco, we agreed I would tell you if he tried to talk to me or if he wanted to meet and I did. Here I am, telling you. Draco, he promised me answers if I went. And if I go, he'll trust me because he'll think I trust him." Astoria grabbed his hand, "Please Draco, this could really help. You can help come up with a plan, we can get Hermione and Ginny involved, whatever you want. But I need to go alone. It's the only way he'll trust me."

Draco looked down at their connected hands, not saying anything. Astoria assumed he was thinking.

"I just… I just don't want you to get hurt. I can't lose you."

Astoria put her hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb against it affectionately, "You're not gonna lose me Draco. But we have to remember, there's so much at stake. The whole school is in danger, and if there's something I can do to help, I have to do it."

"Bloody Gryffindors…" Draco muttered under his breath. He then looked at her, and put his hand over hers on his cheek, "Okay. We'll come up with a plan."

Astoria sighed, "Thank you. I love you."

Draco smirked, "Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm irresistible. Now, what do you say we eat some food while we plot?"

Astoria laughed, "Plot? It sounds so devious."

Draco gave her a suggestive look, "But we are."

She hit his arm lightly and then reached over to dig into the contents of the picnic basket.

* * *

"Ms. Greengrass, can I talk to you for a moment?" Professor Slughorn asked as everyone started packing up their things at the end of potions class later that day.

Astoria slung her bag over her shoulder and walked up to the front, "Yes sir?"

"Headmistress McGonagall would like you to go to her office, she needs to speak to you."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now. You'd best be going." Slughorn answered.

Astoria nodded and walked out. Draco, Blaise, and Theo were waiting for her outside.

"I uh, gotta go see McGonagall. I'll catch up with you guys later." Astoria explained.

"What? Why?" Draco asked.

"No sure. Guess I'll find out."

Draco walked closer to her and whispered, "You don't think it's about Doley do you?"

"I have no idea. I'll let you know." Astoria responded. Draco nodded and she waved goodbye to the group.

Astoria had only been to the Headmistress' office once or twice. Nervously, she knocked on the door. She heard a faint "come in". Pulling the door open, Astoria peeked her head inside. McGonagall was sitting at her desk, loads of paperwork in front of her. She was writing away and seemed to barely notice Astoria's entrance.

"You wanted to see me Headmistress?" Astoria asked, stepping inside.

McGonagall looked up from her work and smiled, "Yes, Ms. Greengrass. Have a seat."

Astoria took a seat in one of the chairs facing the desk. She felt the need to be severely proper when around the Headmistress so Astoria did what her mother taught her and crossed her legs at her ankles and folded her hands together in her lap, sitting up straight.

McGonagall, noticing her proper stance, laughed slightly to herself. There must not have been many students who presented themselves in such a way.

"Yes, I want to talk to you about after Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry?" Astoria asked, confused.

McGonagall leaned forward, "Your plans for after Hogwarts dear. You have not stated what field you wish to enter. And seeing as you will be graduating this spring…"

"I will?" Astoria asked. She knew she was taking advanced classes, but she assumed by graduating early her best hope was halfway through next year. She didn't think she'd be able to so soon.

"Yes. Well, probably anyway. It does depend on what you wish to go into. That is why I requested to speak with you." McGonagall explained.

Astoria didn't know what to say. Sure, she'd thought about what she wanted to do after Hogwarts, but it always seemed so far away. And with the war, it was just never the first thing on her mind. It always seemed like some distant idea that she'd never actually reach.

"Do you know? What you want to do?" McGonagall asked.

"Um, well, I've actually thought about being a Healer." Astoria admitted. She hadn't actually told anyone that. But it's always just been in the back of her mind. The idea always appealed to her. It was all helping people. She could be doing some real good without worrying about fighting bad guys.

McGonagall's eyes lit up, "A Healer? Well, judging by your grades, it looks like you'd make an excellent Healer. Was there any other position you've thought about? Or is it for sure Healer?"

"I haven't really thought about any other job." Astoria replied.

McGonagall smiled, "If this is what you want to do, go for it. I just want to make sure you've really thought about it. And when you look five years down the road, you should be happy with what you see. So, are you sure there isn't any other job that you think you might like?"

Astoria thought for a moment and then answered honestly, "No. It's… that's the only one. That's the one I've always seen myself doing."

McGonagall nodded, giving her a warm smile, "Alright then. Let's take a look at where that puts you." She then flipped open the file in front of her, surveying the content. Astoria assumed it was her academic file.

Astoria kept fidgeting with her hands while the Headmistress looked over everything. She didn't know what the next steps would be. She'd just assumed she'd be returning to Hogwarts in the fall. But if there was a chance that wouldn't be the case, Astoria didn't know what to do.

"I have some good news for you." McGonagall finally said, "It looks like you can graduate this year!"

Astoria sat on the edge of her seat, her proper demeanor fading away, "Really?"

"Yes. You're next step is to apply for a job at St. Mungo's, if you get it, which I'm sure you will, they will place you in an internship program where you will simultaneously be taking classes as well. Since you are leaving Hogwarts early, those classes are required for you to be a certified Healer."

Astoria nodded along, still surprised that this was actually happening. McGonagall then handed her the application for the internship at St. Mungo's. She told her when it was complete, she should send it by owl to them directly.

Astoria nodded, said her thanks and got up from the chair. She started heading for the door when McGonagall spoke.

"Oh and Ms. Greengrass, Mr. Potter has informed me of potential threats to the school, am I to believe you are involved in the investigation as well?"

Astoria turned back around to face her. But she didn't say anything, she stared at the ground, silently answering her question.

The Headmistress nodded, "Well then child, be careful, please."

Astoria noded, giving her a smile, then walked out.

* * *

 **AN: Just to let you know, this is my last week of classes, so I may eventually be able to update more than once a week (fingers crossed). But for now, please review!**


	24. Change of Plans

Chapter 24: Change of Plans

 **A.N: I'm sorry there wasn't an update last week, I was super sick the whole week and could not write. But here's this week's chapter, we're getting so close to the end!**

* * *

"I can't believe I fucking agreed to this." Draco muttered.

"It'll be ok, she'll be fine." Ginny reassured.

Draco gave her a challenging look, "And if she's not? It'd be my fault."

Ginny walked up to him, they were currently standing behind the bleachers of the quidditch pitch, waiting, waiting for their plan to start.

"Draco. She made the decision to do this. It's not your fault, whatever happens. She's just got a lot of drive in her." Ginny explained.

"You mean she's got a lot of Gryffindor in her." Draco corrected.

Ginny smiled and shook her head, "Bravery is not an exclusively Gryffindor trait, she's got plenty of it in her Slytherin heart… So do you."

Draco looked up at her and nodded, not sure what else to say. He was appalled at first by the idea of being friends with the she-weasel. But now, he was finding more and more that he didn't mind her company. She was level headed, smart, and kind. Besides Blaise and Theo, those were hard traits to find among his past friends.

"Thanks." Draco said quietly, but sincerely.

"Oh come on, don't go getting soft on me ferret." She joked, punching him in the arm.

Draco glared at her as he rubbed his arm. Ginny Weasley may be a rather small person, but her punches hurt like hell.

"You know, you could seriously hurt someone one day..."

But Ginny waved him off as she grabbed the newly modified extendable ear, hearing noise coming from it. Fred and George had made a few changes to it to make it more discreet. There was no string and the ears were extremely small. Astoria had a small microphone taped in her shirt. Ginny and Draco had an ear that connected to it as did Hermione and Blaise on the other side of the pitch. Draco remembered Hermione made some comment about muggle spies and wearing a wire, but no one knew what she was talking about.

Draco moved closer to her to try to listen in. He peeked through the opening in the bleachers and saw Doley walking onto the pitch.

"He's there. I'm going in." They heard Astoria say through the ear.

Draco watched as Astoria walked out onto the pitch. Doley said something, but Astoria's microphone wasn't close enough to pick it up.

"I'm here Sebastian. Now I want answers."

"We can't talk here, it's too close to the school, we need to go to…"

"No. I did this on your terms and now we're on mine. We do this here. You have exactly five minutes to explain why in the damn hell I should trust you so you better start talking."

Draco was impressed at the way Astoria was handling this. When he told her to be careful, Astoria promptly informed him she didn't plan on taking any shit from Doley, and she proved to be right.

"Okay. There's going to be an attack on the school." Doley finally said after a moment.

Draco and Ginny looked at each other, surprised Doley had confirmed this so soon. Draco got as close to the little prank ear as he could, straining to hear every word.

"What?" Astoria asked, as if she hadn't heard him correctly.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. But Tori, it's inevitable. There is no way you can stop it from happening. And it's happening soon. So soon in fact that we've moved it to today! Surprise!" Sebastian had just taken a step closer, causing Astoria to take a step back.

"You think you'll get away with this? Fuck no. I can't... Why tell me." Astoria changed her tone mid sentence, confused.

Draco had to say, she had a point. Why would Doley confess his involvement to her. Unless, he thought she'd join him for some reason, but Draco scoffed to himself at that. Even Doley's not stupid enough to think she'd join that side. But maybe he'd try to kill her or hurt her. Draco had this sudden urge to run out onto the pitch and take care of this right here and now. Ginny seemed to sense his distress because she held his arm, urging him to listen.

"Because there is nothing you can do to stop this. It's gonna happen. I know you and your little squad have suspected things, but even they can't prevent this from going down." Draco watched as Doley held his arms out and spun around, "You hear that you guys? There's nothing you can do. I knew Tori wouldn't come alone, but to bring so many of you? That really hurts my feelings Tori."

Draco watched in horror as Doley whipped out his wand and suddenly their connection through the ear was lost. They couldn't hear anything. Draco quickly ran as fast as he could out onto the pitch. He screamed Astoria's name as he watched Doley grab her arm and apparate the two of them off the pitch. The last thing Draco saw was the shock in her eyes as she disappeared. Draco fell down onto the grass, slamming his fists on the ground. He began cursing and ripping out grass. Every sensible thought in his mind was gone. He felt numb. He kept tearing out more and more grass, but he couldn't even feel it. The world slowed down. He sat there on his knees, tears falling from his eyes. Suddenly he felt someone touch his shoulder.

Ginny leaned down and put her head on his shoulder, "We're gonna find her Draco. I promise."

Draco barely heard her. He kept staring at the spot on the grass Astoria disappeared from. Hermione and Blaise ran out onto the pitch.

"What the hell happened?" Blaise asked.

"What the bloody hell does it look like? Doley is a fucking psycho ass Death Eater and he's taken Astoria. We have to find them." Draco yelled, walking off the pitch toward the locker rooms.

The other three quickly ran after him, trying to speak.

"Draco! Mate, you don't know where they are! Shouldn't we think about this for a second?" Blaise argued.

"We should come up with a plan." Hermione insisted, agreeing with Blaise.

Draco whirled on them, "We don't have fucking time to come up with some grand scheme. We tried that, and look what happened." He then went back into the locker room and grabbed his broom. He stormed back out onto the pitch, passing the other three and ignoring their pleas.

"Draco Malfoy, where the hell do you think you are going!?" Ginny yelled so loud, Draco came to a halt. She ran up to him, arms crossed, "You don't know where they are Draco. What? Are you just gonna circle the castle in anger? I know you're upset and I know it's awful when you don't know where she is or if she's ok. But Draco, trust me, this isn't the solution."

Draco ran a hand through his hair, his hand gripping his broom tighter, "Then what do you suggest?" He asked quietly.

Ginny sighed, "We go get help. We let McGonagall know."

"That'll take too long." Draco argued through gritted teeth.

"We don't have many other options. And Draco, you heard Doley, he said they've moved the attack to today. We can't risk anything." Ginny countered.

Draco gave her a painful look, but then loosened his grip on his broomstick, "Fine."

* * *

"What the fuck?" Astoria yelled as her feet hit the ground. She surveyed her surrounding and realized she was at Doley's pond, "Sebastian what the hell? Let me go right now!" She screamed, prying his hand off her arm.

"Tori, listen to me. It's today. The attack is today. They moved it up and they just told me this morning." Sebastian said, urgency clear in his tone. He walked up to her, and grabbed her arms.

"Okay Sebastian. Okay. So the attack is today. Shouldn't you be leading it right now as we all know you will? Why are you here with me?" Astoria asked.

"Because I wasn't lying when I said I needed you to trust me." Sebastian stated, reaching in his pocket.

Astoria instinctively took a step back, thinking he was pulling out his wand to hex her. She reached for her wand, but found it wasn't with her.

"I'm not going to hex you," Sebastian reassured, "Here." He handed her what Astoria immediately recognized as a flower stem.

Astoria slowly reached out and grabbed it. She ran her fingers along it and then stared up at him, confused, "I don't understand…"

"I can't stay. So listen to me very closely. Okay?" Sebastian asked, waiting for a confirmation from her. Astoria nodded and he continued, "During the war… a lot of us were Death Eaters, you know that. But after the war, my father and everyone around me expected me to step up. So I did. I stepped up, but not in the way they wanted. The flower will tell you everything, but I have to go. I have to do what I promised, I have to step up for what I believe in. You helped me do that Tori. And I hope you can trust me. But this stem, this isn't the secret I told the day I was with you, that can wait."

Astoria stared at him, still extremely confused and unsure of what exactly was happening, "What can wait? Sebastian what the hell are you talking about."

"The stem. Just… Use the stem. I promise I can explain more later, but I _need_ you to trust me. Just this once, just for right now. Please, just trust me. I have to go." And with that Sebastian vanished from the spot.

Astoria stared down at the stem, unsure of exactly what to do with it and still entirely jumbled on just what exactly was happening. She looked at the spot he disappeared from in question. How was it even possible to apparate within Hogwarts' grounds? Astoria thought you couldn't, yet Sebastian just did it twice.

Walking over to the pond, Astoria had no idea how to listen to a secret. She still didn't even know if she believed it'd work. Slowly though, she lowered the stem into the water. It floated on the top and nothing happened for a moment. Astoria was about to yank it out when a gust of wind flew through her hair. The wind blew one of the floating flowers in the pond toward the edge. The stem magically reattached itself to the petals.

Astoria reached in and pulled out the newly formed flower. As soon as she had it in her hand, the petals unfolded from the center and a small light hovered just above it. Astoria heard Sebastian's voice come from the little light.

"Tori. I know I should've told you this a while ago, but I couldn't, it wasn't safe. I had to keep my cover an absolute secret for the safety of Hogwarts and everyone in it. I was assigned to lead the attack on Hogwarts. My father volunteered me because he figured I'd be the best for the job since I was still a student. He also thought I needed to step up and assume more responsibility. Well I didn't want to. I knew that the Death Eaters would just kill me and continue with the plan if I said no, so I decided to play both sides. I've been orchestrating what they believe to be a bulletproof plan, which in reality I've plotted many holes. And I'm telling you because I know I can count on you. I'm sure Potter and others are going to try to stop this plan and I'm counting on that. They've moved the date up so we don't have a lot of time. I need you to relay all the info I'm about to tell you to the others on the light side. Listen very carefully and do exactly as I say. I know this may be confusing, but you gotta trust me."

* * *

 **A.N: Next chapter will be up as soon as possible so stay tuned! And as always, please leave a review! Thank you!**


	25. All Hands on Deck

Chapter 25: All Hands on Deck

 **A.N: Thank you guys for the reviews, they always brighten my day! We're getting even closer to the end, this is so crazy!**

* * *

"It's happening today," Ginny stated as the group stormed into the Headmistress' office.

McGonagall looked up from whatever she was working on at her desk in surprise. She definitely was not expecting four students to come barging in, unannounced. She didn't even know they knew the password. However, their alarming tone and quick pace worried her so she stood up.

"What's the problem?"

"He has Astoria. Doley, he took Astoria." Draco croaked out, desperately.

"We set up a meeting for Astoria to talk with Doley. But he knew we were there somehow and he apparated away with her, but not after stating that they'd moved up the invasion to today," Ginny quickly explained.

"You set up a meeting without letting anyone know?" McGonagall asked, confused and a little angry, "Did you even inform the Ministry? Potter? What were you thinking?"

Draco looked down, he couldn't even answer McGonagall. To him, this was a waste of time. He had to find Astoria. Right now. He stepped forward, a determined look in his eye

"We get it. We were stupid, irresponsible. Whatever, it doesn't matter now. What matters is that Doley has Astoria and I need to find her… _now_ ,"

Ginny glared at him, "We get it Draco, you're worried about her. I'm worried about her too. But you need to pull yourself together right fucking now because there is about to be an attack on the whole goddamn school and _everyone_ is in danger. We'll find her, but we don't know where she is right now so we need to come up with a damn plan. Understand?"

Draco stared, dumbfounded and speechless. He would never admit it, but the she-weasel scared him. And she was almost always right. Grudgingly, he nodded. Taking a few deep breaths, Draco tried to calm himself down.

Ginny gave him a sad look, and patted his shoulder kindly. She then turned back to McGonagall, "Can you inform the ministry? And Harry and the rest of the aurors? We need to get the students out as soon as we can."

The Headmistress nodded, "I just did, while you were reprimanding Mr. Malfoy here. But my question is, what are the four of you going to do?"

Ginny looked around at everyone, raising an eyebrow, "Well Professor, I don't know about these guys, but I'm going to fight. And I'm going to get my friend back."

Draco nodded with her, "Me too." Blaise and Hermione voiced their willingness as well.

McGonagall gave them a weary look, "Please be careful," She then stood up straight and fixed her glasses as her tone changed to more direct, "Ms. Granger, you remember the tunnel through the room of requirement, the one that leads to Hogsmeade?"

When Hermione nodded, her face lit up in understanding, "You want me to evacuate the students through there? I can Professor, but it's going to take some time."

"Take this," Everyone's heads turned to the fireplace where Harry Potter just stepped out of. He tossed Hermione what Draco thought looked like a folded piece of parchment.

"What the hell is that?" Draco asked, surprised.

Harry answered, "It's a map. It has all the secret passageways in the castle. Hermione, grab a few people to help you and maybe try to evacuate each house into a different passageway, so not everyone is trying to get through the same one. But give the seventh years the option to stay and fight if they choose."

Hermione unfolded it, examining it, "Yes of course, I'm on it." She then ran out of the office.

Right behind Harry, Ron Weasley emerged from the fire along with a few other aurors Draco didn't recognize.

"Zabini, I need you to go to the Slytherin dungeons. Find out who is on our side and who isn't. We don't need any unnecessary fighting. Make sure whoever is not staying finds Hermione." Harry instructed.

Blaise quickly nodded his head. Draco always knew Blaise was one to follow orders, that is if Blaise found the person giving orders to be just. Draco kind of smirked to himself on the inside because he never thought he'd see the day Blaise followed orders from Harry Potter. On his way out, Blaise gave Draco a firm pat on the back. He whispered to him right before he left.

"Don't worry, you'll find her."

Potter opened his mouth, about to spout out another order, but Draco interrupted him, "Potter, let me find Astoria. Please, she's gotta be here somewhere."

Harry looked as if he wanted to argue, but decided against it, "Alright, fine. Go ahead. But the minute you find her, report back to me, got it?"

Draco nodded his head excitedly, "Yes, of course, thank you," He was just one step out the door when he heard someone yell after him. He turned to find the voice came from Ginny.

"Draco, wait!" She ran up to him, "I'm coming with you. You shouldn't be alone."

"No you're not Ginny. I need you with me, let Malfoy do what he needs to do, but I need all hands on deck." Harry protested.

Draco couldn't help but agree with Potter, unfortunately. He was right, this was his job. Astoria was his girlfriend and he needed to find her, but that didn't mean he wanted to drag anyone else along with him.

"Harry, we can't just let him wander around alone in the middle of an attack." Ginny argued.

"He won't be alone, I'm going with him." Everyone's eyes all shifted to see Theo standing in the doorway. He stepped inside and stood, confidently, "Weasley's right. We can't have this one wandering around alone. I'll go with him and make sure he doesn't get himself killed. And besides, he's not the only one that cares about Astoria's safety."

Draco gave an appreciative smile at his friend. He then turned and gave Ginny a look as if to say, _we'll be ok_. Draco looked to Potter, just waiting for his go ahead. When Harry slowly nodded, clearly reluctant, Draco grabbed Theo's arm and quickly dragged him out of the Headmistress' office.

"Geez mate, can you try not ripping my arm off?" Theo asked as they jogged down the spiral staircase.

"Sorry man, but I wanted to get out of there before Potter shouted different orders at us." Draco replied, now sprinting down the corridor.

Theo laughed, struggling to keep up, "What? Scared of Potter now?"

Draco slowed, glaring at his friend, "Fear was not the emotion I'd use. Annoyance is more like it." He then took off running faster once again.

Theo, a couple feet behind, yelled, "Draco slow down! We don't even know where we're going."

Draco halted in his tracks and whipped around to face him, "It doesn't matter Theo, don't you get it. She's in trouble. She's in trouble and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have let her talk to Doley, ugh, I was so stupid!"

"Mate, mate, calm down. We'll find her okay. But blaming herself isn't gonna do much good right now. Think, where could Doley have taken her?" Theo tried to reason.

Draco thought for a second, trying to clear his head of all the emotions swirling around. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to remember anything he could about Doley and his habits, finally it clicked.

"I got it! Astoria said something about a secret pond on the grounds somewhere that Doley had taken her to a couple times. Maybe, he took her there!"

Theo nodded, "Okay! Where is it?"

Draco's face fell, "I don't know exactly, Astoria said he took her there by broom."

Theo placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder, "Then let's go get some brooms."

* * *

Astoria paced back and forth on the grass. She'd just finished listening to Sebastian's secret/message/flower thing and she was still extremely conflicted. There was so much information running through her head. She ran a hand through her hair and sat down on the grass. She was still in shock that not even ten feet away, the ground was coated with snow. The heat bubble she was in began to feel almost toxic. She didn't know how she was going to get back to the castle in time to even do the things Sebastian had instructed. She didn't even know if she had it in her to be a hero. How could she help? Sure, she had this information, but could she go through with it? She'd always dreamed about being a hero, but was it really just in her head? What Sebastian was asking her to do… she didn't know if she'd be able to do it.

More than anything Astoria wished Daphne were here. She needed her big sister. She needed her to tell her she could do it. She needed her to help her. She needed _someone_. She felt tears cascading down her face and couldn't stop them. Astoria almost laughed to herself. She'd been all talk all year about making a difference, about standing up for something good. But here she was, faced with a huge responsibility and she had no idea how to go about saving people. It's easy to say "be a hero", but the second a crisis emerges, it's so easy to crawl into a ball and cry.

Astoria shook her head, this wasn't right. Did Harry Potter sit on the floor and cry when Voldemort threatened him? No. He did something. She could just hear her father in her head. " _Heroes don't exist, Astoria. No one does something without wanting something in return. It's a fairy tale. It's delusional. No one person can make much of a difference."_ Standing up, Astoria realized it didn't matter what she did or how, she just would not let her father be right. She still had a sense of hope in the world. She could make a difference, she had inside information from Sebastian. The only thing she needed was a way back to the castle and an ounce of bravery. Looking down at the locket Draco gave her, Astoria was reminded of what she really believed in, and that was that anyone could be brave. Anyone could be a hero, and dammit, she was gonna prove just how brave a Slytherin could be.

But how would she get back to the castle? Just as she was about to brainstorm any possible plan, she noticed two small outlines in the sky. It looked like people on brooms. Astoria panicked for a moment, worried it was Death Eaters already invading. They seemed to be roaming the ground, when suddenly they made a beeline for her. As they got closer Astoria recognized the two as none other than Theo and Draco headed straight for her.

* * *

 **A.N: So I know updates have been kind of all over the place, but that's been my summer so far, so I'm sorry. I will try to get the next one up as soon as I can!**


End file.
